


【锤基】储备粮

by yasedelin



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasedelin/pseuds/yasedelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki在过冬前捕到了一个顶级食材 这意味着这个冬天他不用再饿肚子了</p>
            </blockquote>





	【锤基】储备粮

Part 01

Loki在那艘船刚进入这片海域时就选好猎物了。  
那个金发的大个子又魁梧又壮实，足够作为他这个冬天的储备粮，而且，那些饱满的肌肉吃起来，一定非常有嚼劲。  
他这么想着，贪婪地舔了舔唇，抖动着尾鳍，像海面上流动的月光倒影一般悄无声息地滑入塞壬们的捕猎区。  
隐藏在礁石后的雌性们愤怒地对他呲牙，亮出锋利的爪子，发出人类无法察觉到的嘶嘶的警告和咒骂。这艘船已经达到了捕猎范围，Loki一点也不担心她们会冲上来暴露行踪，毕竟这不是他第一次来这里偷猎了，他在水面之下冲她们露出一个得意的假笑，甩了一下尾巴，沉到更加阴暗的深处去。  
塞壬这个种族，雌性即强权。她们有美貌的外表，诱人的歌喉，锋利的爪牙，能轻易地在这片海域里获得鲜活的人类作为食物，而雄性的塞壬，通常是丑陋而无声的，像发育不全的脱了毛的猴子，佝偻着脊骨，干枯的手爪，只能在海底翻找岩石上的螺类，争夺雌性们吃剩的残羹剩炙赖以生存，如果不是发情期里繁殖需要，也许雄性早已灭绝。  
Loki是一只雄性的塞壬。  
遗传在他这里出现了一点问题，他是一个有着妖艳外表和优美歌喉的雄性。最初他的母亲生下他时，这个漂亮的幼崽理所当然的被判定为雌性，被保护在捕猎大队的中间，优先享用柔嫩的精肉和鲜活的内脏，直到进入发育阶段，他开始显露性征。  
还未成年的他被撵出了族群。  
食物成了生存的第一要素，鱼类和贝类可以充饥，但Loki已经习惯了温热的血肉，也不屑于海底吃剩的残骨。  
可塞壬的歌喉要群体演唱才能蛊惑那些跨越大洋往返两个大陆的坚固货船，年幼落单的他根本无法独自捕猎，只能远远地跟在族群后面捡漏。  
挨饿或者挨揍。  
有时两者皆有。  
等到Loki渐渐长大，身体上新鲜的伤口慢慢都变成了过往的伤疤，也逐步练成了一身抢猎物的好本事。  
毫无疑问Loki憎恨抛弃和驱赶他的族群，从不会同她们一起歌唱，他只需要埋伏在阴影之中，等待船倾翻的那一刻，抓起看中的猎物，拖回自己的藏身处，享受偷来的成果。  
现在他的猎物走到了船头的雕像那里，穿着闪亮的银甲，鲜红的披风被海风扯起，鼓成了一面旗，他紧紧地皱着眉，面色凝重眺望远方，似乎发现了不妥，但这太晚了——他们即将成为塞壬们的晚餐。  
噢，他可真是完美的健壮，看看那隆起的肌肉，宽厚的肩背，结实的大腿，和他比起来，Loki之前吃掉的那些人类，都只能算是苗条的剑鱼。  
Loki全神贯注地盯着那个大块头，目光热切而兴奋，喉咙不受控滚动了一下，发出一声满足的呼噜。  
一会他要把这些壳都扒掉，又硬又沉，肯定会影响他溜走的速度，况且，根据多年的捕猎经验，他的猎物看起来净重就有两百磅了。  
船渐渐地驶入了埋伏点，浓雾开始在海面之上弥漫。  
Loki贴着船翼的阴影，缓缓地向他的猎物靠近。  
丰收的礼赞奏响了。Loki感觉自己快要无法控制唾液的分泌，在连续三个月没有陆地鲜肉供给的情况下，这会是一个无比丰盛的冬天。  
所以在那艘船终于撞上暗礁的那一刻，他用力地咽了咽口水，箭一般地冲了上去。

 

Part 02

Loki扛着他到手的，扒过壳的猎物，哼着没有词的欢快曲调，顺着洋流漂浮在水面上。  
这股洋流会把他们一直带到有着冰雪覆盖的寒冷海域去，在那里粮食可以存放很久也不会腐坏，又没有其他塞壬和智慧种族，虽然可捕猎的物种少了一点，但Loki处于整个食物链的顶端，像个国王一样占据着那片海域，他甚至给那里命名为约顿海姆。  
这一趟来得超乎所值，那群发疯的雌性咆哮着追杀他时在尾鳍上留下的那几条又长又深的伤口此刻也不能阻止Loki的好心情，他的储备粮剥了壳之后果然和预计的一样，年轻健壮，肉质饱满，妥妥的两百磅。  
他翻了一个身，将猎物抱在怀里，又托着他的头，防止他还在没有到达之前溺死。  
没错，现在他的猎物还是活着的，食材要新鲜宰杀的才最美味。  
Loki对食物的挑剔已经到了令人发指的地步，这也是那群雌性塞壬如此痛恨他的原因之一，他总是不劳而获，还要抢走最好吃的那个，然后逃之夭夭。  
月亮爬到了天空中央，幽暗的海面上磷光闪闪，Loki深吸了一口气，又往上浮了一些，将整个肩膀都露出水面，他扶着人类的头颅靠在他凹陷的肩窝里，让手臂解放出来。  
尾鳍上的伤口疼得厉害，失血过多也令他疲倦和晕眩，无法像往常那样灵活快速地游动，冲进这道洋流里已经耗费了他所有的力气，也许他这个冬天都无法好好地捕猎了。  
但没什么大不了的，这趟够他吃一个冬天，都不用节食。  
Loki吞咽着蔓延的口水，着迷地抚摸猎物饱胀的胸肌，将进食的冲动强行压下去，他张开嘴舔吮猎物的咽喉，感受着舌尖传来清晰的温热的血管跳动。在没到达目的地之前，这种举动可以用来缓解饥饿。  
现在只等着进入约顿海姆，他就可以将他的猎物咬死，剖肚挖心，扒皮拆骨，分成一块一块的，浸过海水后晾开在冰面上。  
内脏和血要吃新鲜的，最好是热气腾腾的时候吃，肌肉要风干一些，再冻起来，就可以存放很久很久，平时当零食或者是正餐吃都很棒，骨头洗干净后和水草编制在一起，做成的床铺比贝壳舒服得多，而且这些年他能找到的最大的贝壳也不能完全地塞下他了，总是委委屈屈蜷缩着睡觉，Loki怀疑自己迟早要像其他雄性那样弯曲了脊骨。  
勾画着不久之后的美好蓝图，Loki眯着眼睛仰起头，情不自禁地又哼唱了一段旋律，那像是刻在塞壬骨子里的本能，可以用来代替言语，表达喜悦，赞美月光，大海，还有他的食物。  
按照目前洋流的速度，要等到天空重新亮起来的时候才能抵达约顿海姆，也许他应该睡一会儿，毕竟他到家之后，还需要体力大干一场呢。  
Loki这么想着，意识也越来越迷糊，他满足地抱紧了他的储备粮——连尾巴尖都缠在上面——渐渐地陷入了梦乡。

 

 

 

 

Part 03

Loki不知道的是，在他睡着的时候，他原本昏迷的猎物渐渐地苏醒了。而那时候Loki正在梦中啃着猎物的大腿骨，嘴角挂着温暖而幸福的微笑。  
等等，鉴于这个猎物也是一个智慧生物，我们现在来简单介绍一下他。  
猎物先生本名叫做Thor•Odinson，阿斯加德国王Odin的长子，这是他第一次出航，他此行的目的是为了前往大洋对面的米德加特，迎娶他们公主Jane•Foster作为妻子，为打通两国海上的交易航路做政治贡献。但运气不太好的是，他们被一场突如其来的暴风雨带离了航线，进入陌生的海域，遇上了传说中的海妖。  
塞壬。  
哦，现在Thor身上还牢牢挂着一只。  
他很美。  
也很勇敢。  
Thor记得他沉下去的时候，是这个漂亮的精灵冲过来拉住了自己。  
将口中的空气渡给他，还帮忙脱去了拽着他下沉的盔甲和披风，带着他浮上了水面，而且并没有吃了他。  
Thor亲眼看见那些婀娜妩媚的塞壬，变成了长着血盆大口满嘴獠牙的怪物，咬断他的随从和水手们脖子，用细长锋利的爪子将他们的尸体撕扯成碎块，吞吃入腹，整个海面都被血液染红。  
但这个黑发的塞壬救了他。  
他带着Thor逃离那片屠宰场，甚至被他的同类们追杀。  
Thor就是在那些怪物追上来抓住了他的塞壬的尾鳍将他们拖入海底时被呛晕过去的。  
那时候他以为这片海域会成为他的埋骨之地。  
后来他听到了歌声。  
赞美的欢快的歌声。  
将他从亡者的迷雾中唤醒。  
噢，他善良的塞壬，正带着他漂浮在水面之上，Thor借助着星光打量着他的救命恩人：潮湿的黑发一缕一缕的粘在他的脸孔上，将他苍白的皮肤衬得毫无血色，他的嘴唇似乎因为受伤而呈现出不健康的浅粉色，长长的鸦黑色的睫毛遮住了他的眼睛，Thor知道那双眼睛是绿色的，当它们看向自己时，就像打磨得最好的祖母绿宝石一样，美得惊心动魄。  
Thor的心脏扑通扑通地跳得飞快，某种饱胀的情绪从他胸口爆发出来，他觉得自己像是被丘比特的箭射中了心脏，充满了欢喜和爱恋。  
他温柔地抚摸过精灵薄薄的冰凉的嘴唇，虽然现在他看不清楚他的尾鳍，但Thor能确定那里一定受到了严重的伤害，在他们被扯入海底的时候，他清晰地听到了那声被掐灭在喉咙中的悲鸣。  
那个微弱的声音掐住了Thor的心脏，他凑过去吻了吻塞壬苍白的脸颊，许下坚贞的诺言：我的心脏将只为你跳动，我会比爱自己的国家更爱你，无论生老病死。  
现在，Thor担负着艰巨的任务。  
他需要回到陆地上去，他得救他的精灵。  
夜晚的苍穹之上，北斗星正闪闪地发着光。  
幸运女神眷顾着Thor，他带着他的精灵游了大概一个多小时，就回到了航道上，遇上了另一艘商船。好心的水手们给他放下了一个带着宽大毯子的筏子，足够他将塞壬长长的尾巴藏在里面，在天亮时将他们送到了最近的陆地城市。  
天呐。  
醒来后的Loki，第一次进入人类城市的Loki，饥肠辘辘的Loki，睁开眼看见满街入口即化的幼型食物，肉质细腻的年轻食物，颇有嚼劲的壮年食物，和磨牙神器的老年食物，呆呆地张着嘴，流下了兴奋的口水。

 

Part 04

但Loki很快从被食物包围的虚假幸福中清醒过来。  
他开始惶恐不安。  
塞壬们的狩猎并不是每一次都会成功。Loki的记忆里也充满了那些被人类抓住后吊在桅杆上活活烧死的同类的尖叫，或者是被作为战利品钉在甲板上晒干的同类的越来越细微直至死亡的求救声。  
他过于大意了，他怎么能在中途睡着呢，海面上到处都是人类的船只，还会有循着血腥味而来的鲨鱼群。  
这里太危险了，他能打败几个甚至十几个人类，可这里有这么多的人类，而且他又累又饿，还拖着一条受伤的尾鳍。  
他会被烧死，或者是被钉在太阳下面，流着血，晒成鱼干。  
这种结论让他害怕地发抖。  
现在他必须想点什么办法，逃离这儿，回到海里去。  
没有了食物，他还能像以往那样找点贝壳和鱼类充饥。  
哪怕他并不明白活着的意义，而且活得极为艰难，至少他还能继续的活着。  
“你醒了？太好了，你现在感觉怎么样？”带着他移动的物体——那个本来被他默认为洋流的东西说话了。  
他的猎物——噢该死的，现在Loki不能吃掉他了。  
金发的人类轻手轻脚地将Loki放在了建筑物的阴影中，又调整了一下裹着他的毛毯，蹲下身体看着他，目光又热情又快活，像看到了美味的食物一般。  
人类的眼睛就像海域里最晴朗的天空那样透亮湛蓝——如果可以，Loki愿意把它们冰冻起来放在自己的巢穴里，哪怕是饿到去海底挖贝壳也不会舍得吃掉它们。  
现在人类还裸着上身，那饱满的胸肌——Loki的喉头上下滚动了一下，肚子不争气地叫起来。  
瞬间人类看起来像是半个月没有找到食物那样的沮丧，他将手放在Loki的后颈上，语气诚恳：“对不起，我现在没有钱，无法购买食物，也无法从医师那里买治疗伤口的药膏，我去码头那边看看有没有船需要帮忙搬运货物，一会再回来，你在这里等我，不要走开，好吗？”  
Loki一把抓住了人类的手臂，他翕动着唇，想说点什么，紧绷的嗓子却没有发出任何声音。  
他被太早地赶出了族群，现在也只能勉强辨认对方的话语，无法表达自己的意思，他不会那些词语的发音，也不能组织句子。从未有生物和他交谈，而他曾经的族群只会用怪物和畸形称呼他，用利爪和咆哮驱赶他。  
他并不愿意人类将他独自留在这里，在人类的地盘里，猎物的身边此时是他唯一可以感受到安全的地方。  
他艰难地迫使自己张开两片紧紧粘在一起的嘴唇，最终从喉咙里挤出一声轻轻的哈气声，好像他的喉咙已经被约顿海姆的冰雪冻结，僵硬得无法控制。  
不能正确地表达自己的想法，Loki牢牢地握紧了手指，身体不由自主地颤抖，被恐惧和饥饿吞没。  
“怎么了？伤口疼吗？”人类的手掌轻缓地抚过背部的脊椎骨，引导它们慢慢地舒展，不再紧绷得难受。  
Loki鼻子一酸，泪水从眼角滑落，Thor急急忙忙地伸手去擦——几颗圆圆的、色泽温润的珍珠就簌簌地滑进了Thor的掌心。

 

 

 

Part 05

Thor带着疗伤的药膏回到他们刚租下不久的阁楼时，发现他的塞壬已经从毯子里钻出来了。  
应该是吃光了之前在路上买的熏肉馅饼，正侧身对着门坐在毯子上，就着天窗照射下来的阳光，一丝不苟地舔着手指上的油脂，黑色的长发和绿色的鱼尾铺散了一地，听到门打开的声音立刻停止了动作转身看向Thor。  
这是Thor第一次完整地仔细地观察他的塞壬。  
他的皮肤是一种惨淡的白色，好像大病初愈，但又带着莹润的光泽，仔细看才会发现与人类依然有些不同，细细的表皮并没有毛孔，而是一层极其微小的鳞片覆盖在血肉之上，在阳光下的照射下折散出柔柔的微光。  
他的上身也并不完全是人类的模样，耳朵处是张开的王冠一般的鳍，手肘处也覆盖鳞片和延伸的鱼鳍。  
只是整个都瘦巴巴的，两颊也是凹进去的，上身的骨骼清晰可见。  
Thor的心脏一阵紧缩。  
怪不得他的塞壬明明拖着近五英尺长的尾巴，抱起来感觉还没有一副铠甲沉。  
昨夜在星光下看得不甚清晰，现在Thor才发现，塞壬赤裸的上半身层层叠叠布满了旧伤痕，受伤的尾鳍几乎被撕成了三瓣，靠近鱼尾的地方，连着鳞片和肉都被挖走了一大块，半透明的尾骨暴露在空气中，散发出丝丝的腥味。  
可是塞壬像是感觉不到疼痛一般，见Thor回来了，眼睛径直地看向Thor手上的纸袋，满面笑容地伸出了双手。  
他的嗅觉一定非常灵敏。  
Thor在集市里不止买了药膏，还买了半只烤熟的羊腿。  
之前背着塞壬过来旅馆时，也不知道他想到了什么好吃的，一直咂着嘴，凉凉的口水都淌到了Thor的脖子上，还笨呼呼吧嗒吧嗒吮他的后颈和三角肌，和讨食的小奶猫儿一般。  
他的塞壬看起来既坚强又迷人，Thor的心都要融化了。  
Thor把羊腿从油纸中拆出来递给Loki，自己叼了一块沾了羊油和芝麻的烤面饼，蹲下身挖出药膏轻轻地敷在塞壬的伤口上。这么严重的伤势应该需要很久才能愈合，尾鳍破坏成这样也不知道会不会影响以后的游动，或许更难抓到食物了。Thor胸膛里的责任感暴增，抬头看向塞壬——天啊他实在是无比的可爱——他的塞壬嘴里塞满了食物，随着咀嚼两腮一鼓一鼓的，还梗直了脖子死了劲的吞咽着。  
可怜的饿惨了的小家伙，Thor几乎控制不住想要亲吻揉弄他的冲动。  
“你愿意和我一起回家么？我问过水手，从这里出发，九天就能到达阿斯加德，我可以照顾你一辈子。”他会把他的塞壬养得胖乎乎的，再也不受伤害和饥饿的困扰。  
坐船在Loki的认知里就等于进入了一窝食物中。九天而已，Loki连忙点了点头，以前他跟踪塞壬们来研究他们捕猎规律和特性时，九十天都等过，对食物执着起来，Loki完全可以奋不顾身勇往直前。  
人类发出一声愉悦的欢呼，兴高采烈，眼睛里都装满了笑意，他继续说到：“我在港口打听过了，后天就有船去往阿斯加德，我的母亲会喜欢你的。”  
嗯，越快越好，Loki聚精会神地啃着骨头上残余的肉丝，小幅度地翻动着尾巴尖，这样他就能在约顿海姆的海面还没有全部结冰之前把肉条都风干冻好。

 

Part 06

除了药膏和食物，Thor还从集市的书店里带回一本故事集，句式简单，父母们常买回来睡前读给孩子们听，教导他们识字的那种。  
那天夜晚其他塞壬在浓雾里用言语来迷惑引诱他的水手们，这说明了人类和塞壬其实是同一种语言体系。  
他的塞壬应该是脱离群体很久了，Thor推测，他能歌唱一些曲调，说明声带并没有问题，能听懂大部分言语，只是无法开口说话。  
监牢里长时间被单独囚禁的犯人会患失语症，他的塞壬的情况和这种症状很像。  
现在离他们回到阿斯加德还有近十天的时间，Thor并不确定是否能教会塞壬一些句子。但至少也要能知道他的名字，他不能总一直用塞壬来称呼他，他是如此与众不同。如果他没有，Thor可以给他取一个，他们还可以用同一个姓氏。  
塞壬对这本书爱不释手，在Thor为他读故事集的时候，便安静地一动不动地窝在Thor的怀抱里，扒着Thor的手臂，专心致志地看着书，偶尔跟着Thor缓慢地朗读发出一些哧呼哧呼的气音，他非常聪慧，他在学习如何去发音。  
这种时候Thor就会慢下来，将单词拆分成音节，并演示每一个音节的发声，他会张开嘴让塞壬能看清他的舌尖和牙齿上颚的动作，扶着塞壬的手放在自己的喉咙上，让他能感受到每个音节声带振动的频率。  
因此他们读得很慢很慢，到了傍晚，Thor才讲完第一个故事。他下楼去买晚饭，特意为塞壬带了两袋撒着胡椒粉炸得酥脆的小鱼作为学习奖励。  
但塞壬并不喜欢。他嗅了嗅装着炸鱼的袋子，露出嫌弃的神色，怒气冲冲地对着Thor龇牙。  
幸亏Thor还买了咖喱香肠作为主菜，才成功地安抚了开始啪嗒啪嗒摔尾巴闹脾气的塞壬。  
Thor铺上餐巾，将香肠放进盘子里，拿起刀叉，切开自己的那份，酒馆的香肠土豆太多肉太少，刚刚放了一块到口里，塞壬就已经狼吞虎咽地吃完了袋子里剩下的几根，扶着桌子边张开嘴啊啊地向Thor求食。  
他的食量有点大，Thor担心他的胃袋是否能容纳如此多的食物，可是被那翠绿的眼睛一瞅，就立刻忘记了原则，乐呵呵地享受起喂食的乐趣来。  
Thor还担心过久的离开海水会对塞壬造成伤害，但就目前的观察来看，塞壬只是喝水的次数和量增加了，也有可能是晚餐的咖喱有点辣的原因。  
阁楼里并没有独立的浴池，塞壬就将尾巴尖泡在水桶里，Thor只能等他泡够后再重新涂一次药膏。  
塞壬发现了这个，他不停地去玩那个水桶，把水弄得满地都是——起初Thor以为是他离开海水后必须的举动——直到他哼起了歌，脸上挂上了恶作剧得逞的坏笑，眼角都盛满了得意的神色——Thor才恍然大悟。  
“你这个小坏蛋，”Thor哭笑不得，“药膏会让你的伤口好得更快，快别闹了。”他伸手揉了揉塞壬的后颈，安抚一只调皮的猫崽那样，接着半跪在地板上再一次帮他敷上药膏。  
明天还得重新去一趟市集，罐子里大部分的药膏被塞壬玩化在了水桶里，Thor需要多买一些作为备用，另外还要一些干净的亚麻布，将伤口包扎起来，防止感染和恶化。还有市集里那家卖烤羊的店铺，Thor想起那根被塞壬啃得干干净净的羊腿骨——现在它就塞在床铺的枕头下，塞壬亲自放进去的，慎重得仿佛在存放一块绝世宝藏——明天去得早一点，应该能买到整只的，刚出炉的，鲜嫩的小羊羔。  
一只凉凉的手放在了Thor的脖颈上。  
Thor抬起头，正对上塞壬那双翠绿的眼睛，平静的，还有一些Thor无法读懂的东西。  
“怎么了？会难受吗？”Thor问道，事实上他并不确定人类的药膏是否对塞壬有用，或许只是一种安慰治疗。  
塞壬摇了摇头，俯下身，慢慢地靠近Thor，他的动作犹豫不决而小心翼翼，Thor屏住了呼吸，生怕自己会惊跑他。  
塞壬试探地伸出舌尖，舔了舔他的脸颊。

 

Part 07

人类让Loki产生了一种奇怪的感觉，Loki无法描述，也从未经历过。  
他非常喜欢这个人类，因为他是Loki见过的最好的食物，即使在人类的领地里，也没有第二个人能比得过他，最重要的是，这个人类的分量足以支撑他活过这个冬天，撑到他的伤势恢复，能再次进行捕猎。  
可现在感觉有一点点奇怪了。  
一部分的他急迫地想吃掉人类来填补身体的伤痛和空虚，一部分的他想更多的和人类共处。  
听他说话，接受他提供的食物，想要舔舔他，不是因为馋或者饥饿。  
就只是想要舔舔。  
这让Loki左右为难。  
在Loki认知的世界里，生存是凌驾一切的存在，食物是活下来的必要条件，捕猎，进食，休息占据了他生命的所有时间。  
可现在他贪念人类那些美味的食品，和煦的声音和温柔的话语，以及暖和的怀抱。  
以往每次受伤，Loki都会放任不管，反正伤口总会愈合，但人类会因此担心难过，给他敷上奇怪味道的泥巴，帮他包裹起来，让他的伤口变得凉凉的，不再疼得那么厉害。  
人类会和他说话，哪怕他还不会回答，他也愿意一直和他说，温和地，有耐心地。  
他看待Loki是平等的存在，不像其他人类害怕和憎恨他，也不像其他的塞壬，鄙夷和厌恶他。  
他暖和得让Loki想要蜷在他怀抱里打呼噜。  
但人类只是个食物。  
Loki总是要吃掉他的。  
可他又想将目前的状态维持得再久一些。  
最后Loki决定先不着急吃掉这个人类了。就像他之前过冬储存的那块小肉条一样，饿得慌的时候，找出来舔舔就好。  
主要的原因是人类给他读了一个故事。  
关于如何得到更多食物的故事。里面讲一个人类圈养一头羊，最后有了一大片羊的故事。  
羊是Loki进入人类的领地里认识的第一种新的食物物种。  
故事里的雄性人类有一只公羊，他和另一个有母羊的雌性人类结合，后来有了一些幼崽和很多羊。  
Loki觉得很有道理。他现在有一个顶级食材的雄性人类。  
这个人类给他提供了其他的替代食物，这样他就可以在即将来临的冬天里不吃掉他。  
人类再去找一个雌性人类。  
等到明年冬天，他就可以有两个人类和一个人类幼崽。  
人类可以养羊，人类又可以生幼崽。  
几年之后，他就可以有一大群储备粮，而且储备粮们还可以给他提供更多的食物，不用捕猎他每天也都能吃得饱饱的。  
他可以像故事的结尾那样，过上富足又幸福的生活。  
Loki的想法是极其好的，他率先有了驯养这个概念。在捕猎为生的塞壬族群中可以算得上是第一个由史前时代进入农耕时代的跨时代之鱼。  
不过我们现在站在客观的角度来分析一下这个事情的可行性。  
养人和养羊是有差别的。  
首先，Loki需要给人类配一个雌性。  
其次，人类没有繁殖季。  
最后也是最重要的。  
Loki的人类压根儿没想要一个雌性人类，而是想要和他在一起。

 

 

Part 08

在离开这座城市之前，Thor清点着行程必须的物品，塞壬窝在床铺里，拿着故事书翻着肚皮，眯着眼揉着微凸的胃部，懒洋洋地甩动着尾巴尖。  
塞壬极具语言天赋，不知道是种族特性还是他的这只，在Thor读完整本书又将个别比较难理解的词语详细解读后，塞壬就能独立地阅读它了。  
但在发音上还是一片糟糕。  
Thor分不清塞壬是在恶作剧还是真的没有学会，他有必要教导这个。  
“Thor。”他指着自己给塞壬介绍，“这是我的名字。”  
“Th-o-r。”他慢慢地念自己的名字，按照之前读故事书的表现，塞壬会跟着发音才对，Thor真心希望塞壬能学会的第一个单词是自己的名字。  
可他一提起自己的名字塞壬就会笑着对他吐舌头。  
好吧，至少Thor知道塞壬是在恶作剧了。  
“你有名字吗？”Thor问。  
塞壬点了点头，“Lo-kk-y，”他学着Thor那样指着自己说，接着他又摇了摇头，“L-O-K-I。”他看起来能控制自己的发音了。  
这本来对他并没有什么难度，他一直都能歌唱。  
“Loki。”他对自己最后的发音给予了肯定的点头。  
Thor总算获得了一点新的进展。  
给Loki买小羔羊的举动显然取悦了他，在他们开始享用那只肥嫩烤羊之前，Loki又一次舔了Thor的脸颊。  
这应该是Loki的一种表达喜欢的举动。  
这次Thor没有惊呆，他抬起头跟上去，贴上了Loki的唇。  
他停留在那个动作几个呼吸，确认Loki并没有反抗和挣扎，才伸出舌尖撬开他的唇瓣，慢慢地探索。  
Loki尝起来像是冰过的布丁，软软的，滑滑的。  
Thor抬手扶住Loki的后脑勺，舌苔缓缓地卷过他的上颚。  
Loki的舌头跟了上来，和Thor交缠在一起。  
他们交换了第一个吻。  
在Thor意犹未尽的情况下。  
他必须在此止住，以免在Loki还没有准备好的时候伤害到他。  
“这是吻。”Thor看着Loki的眼睛，轻抚着他的后颈，Loki嘴微微张开着，唇瓣因为刚才的吻而微微肿胀充血，眼睛湿漉漉的，又迷糊又无措，完全没搞明白发生了什么的模样。  
Thor哑着声解释，深吸了几口气，让自己从情欲中逃脱：“互相喜欢的双方就会这样做，这是一种喜欢的表达方式。”  
他没有用爱这个词，Loki表现得过于生涩，也许还只有懵懂的好感，不过事情可以循序渐进。  
Loki眨了眨眼，恍然大悟。  
他七手八脚地扒开了Thor的衣领，乐滋滋地凑上去，吧唧一声在Thor的胸大肌上落下了一个响吻，还特别满足眯着眼用脸颊蹭了蹭。  
按照Loki目前的表现来看，Thor最大的情敌毫无疑问是他的肌肉。  
Thor的内心一片灰暗。

 

 

Part 09

回到海面之上让Loki看起来变得极其愉悦。  
Thor第三次听见他口齿不清地唱一首有歌词的曲子，听起来像是关于船的，因为Thor只能勉强辨认出“Ship,Ship,Ship”这一段词。  
两天后Thor知道自己错了。  
远航的货船上伙食并不好，商人们为了利益而装满了货物又刻意减少了干粮的配给，虽然Thor对此早有预料，用他们剩下的钱额外买了肉干，也打点过水手和厨师小费拿到更多清水和相对好一些的主食。  
离开海岸第四天，肉干的口感和味道必然有所下降，Loki一脸痛苦和嫌弃却死死攥着变柴的肉干不肯放手，一边往嘴里塞一边冲Thor含糊唠叨：“Sheep，Sheep，Sheep。”  
Thor总算明白过来，原来Loki的歌曲压根儿不是在愉悦地赞美船和海洋，而是变相地对他明示暗示要吃羊。  
“我保证，等我们抵达阿斯加德——”  
嘈杂的人声从门外传来，Thor停下了话语，拉起毯子将Loki包裹进去。  
塞壬和人类的关系，就像狼和人类的关系一样，并不是所有失事船只的成员都像Thor一样的幸运能遇上Loki这样的塞壬，也不是所有人类会像Thor这样温柔的对待一个塞壬。  
这些天来，Thor一直行事低调小心翼翼，将Loki隐藏在他的庇护中。  
又是砰砰两下粗暴的拍门，铰链和门框上的灰尘簌簌下落。  
Loki将手里紧攥的肉干一把塞进毯子里，牢牢地盯着房门，挺直了肩背，耳鳍完全张开像两把小扇子一样立在脸颊两侧呼呼震动着，哧哧地呲牙。  
“冷静，冷静。”Thor将Loki按回到床铺里，又给他系上斗篷，拉起兜帽。  
见Loki气鼓鼓地瞪着他，Thor安抚地比了一个噤声的手势。  
“人在不在？！”大力的拍门声又响起了。  
“谁在外面？”Thor沉着气，扬声问道。他站起身，走到门边。  
“我是这艘船的船长，有人举报说你带了一个不应该出现在船上的东西上来，我想确认一下。”外面传来一个男人的声音。  
Thor认得那个声音，的确是船长，一个四十来岁皮肤被太阳晒得黑红的男人，圆滑市侩，Thor用一颗珍珠在他那里换来的两张回阿斯加德的船票。  
他神色自若地拉开了门。  
船长和一群好事的水手挤在客舱狭窄的走廊里，摩肩接踵。  
“我们听到他的声音了，那不像是人类。”船长左侧的一个瘦高个子的水手说，他看起来还在理智的范围内。  
“你必须让我们看看他是否真的是人类。我们只需确认的一眼。”船长说。后面的人群一阵骚动，船长和说话的水手连连前进了几步，踏入门内。  
“不，他是我的爱人，他受伤了，需要静养和休息。我能保证他对你们并无任何威胁。” Thor扶着门框，阻隔了进入房间的通道，平静地解释。  
“只是看一眼，先生。我并不想我的船员们担惊受怕。”船长说。  
“那是一个塞壬！怪物！烧死他！”人群后面有个矮个子尖叫道。  
“出去。”Thor脸色瞬间沉了下来，他向前踏出一步，将两人推出门框的范围，堵住了门口，手臂上的肌肉随着他握紧手掌而隆起。  
和Loki在一起的短短几天让他几乎忘记了自己王子的身份和骄傲，虽然处于困境，一切都需要自己亲力亲为，却无比轻松和满足。  
但Thor从不是一个忍气吞声委曲求全的人。  
“怪物！”水手们的声音爆炸一般散开，Thor的怒火也跟着一起在脑袋里扩散，焚毁理智，他绝对不会容忍任何人这样诋毁他的Loki。  
“烧死他！”那些水手们在呼噪。  
“Thor?”Loki的声线带着颤音，将Thor从混乱里拉了回来。  
他笨拙地掰着领口的扣子，几次都没有成功。  
Thor的心脏在胸口里跳跃得厉害，在之前的时间里，Loki似乎能明白他的危险处境，而一直乖乖地配合着Thor，从不会在其他人类前开口，更不用说这样主动地暴露自己。他不知是该去阻止Loki还是应该挡住其他的人的视线。  
“Loki？”他轻声提醒，无比期望Loki能够停下他的动作，钻回到毯子里去，老老实实地扮演一个受伤的人类。  
斗篷的兜帽滑落下来。  
没有耳鳍。  
水手们抓住了这个机会，在Thor晃神的一瞬间，几个人扑上来拽住了他。一个小个子灵活地一矮身从缝隙里钻进了房间，一把掀开了塞壬身上的毯子。  
Thor的目光落在那双洁白修长的腿上，鱼尾上的伤口并没有因为变化而消失。  
塞壬的右小腿撕开了艳红的血肉，半个踝骨白森森的裸露在空气中。  
Thor咆哮着掀开了抱住他的水手，怒不可遏地大步上前，狠狠地一拳揍翻了那个揭开毯子的家伙。

 

♪Thor你是不是今天忘记给我羊♪羊，羊，羊♪怎么又是难吃的肉干♪我要羊♪羊，羊，羊♪

 

 

Part 10

Loki在Thor将那个揭开毯子的家伙揍死之前及时拦住了他。他深悉争斗的技巧，以一敌众在Loki看来简直不能再傻了。他可不希望他的人类在战斗中受伤，因为受伤就也许就意味在来年的繁殖季里失去优势，没有雌性会选择Thor。为了更多的储备粮，Loki有必要阻止这场不必要的战斗。  
打断他们谈话的人类们一哄而散，只留下最早说话的那个，小心翼翼地瞅着还在愤怒地喷着气的Thor，弯着腰连声说着抱歉退了出去，还体贴地带上了门。  
Loki已经四天没有吃到羊了，加上刚才的表现，他值得额外的一头。掰着手指确认了一次数目，Loki对着Thor比出了他的要求。  
“Sheep。”他口齿清晰地强调，还特地从枕头下掏出书和羊腿骨作为参照。  
他和Thor在语言沟通上仍然存在那么一点障碍，前面明明他都强调了几天的羊，可Thor就是丝毫没反应过来。  
“好，等我们回到阿斯加德，你可以得到它们。我保证我的厨师的手艺比之前你吃到的要好得多。”Thor平息了怒火，从他们的行囊里找出药膏和亚麻布，坐在床沿边，托着Loki的脚细细地观察他的伤口。  
Loki心满意足将骨头放回原处，从毯子下面摸出肉干继续细嚼慢咽地吃起来。  
“你能一直保持这样吗？”Thor一边包扎着伤口一边问。  
当然可以。塞壬原本不只是在水里生活。  
但Loki摇了摇头。没有一个塞壬愿意一直保持双腿的状态，雄性塞壬几乎一生都不会踏上陆地，只有雌性塞壬在怀孕和生产期才会上岸，双腿适合在陆地上狩猎，恒温动物的血肉有助于她们保持体温，来提高幼崽的存活率。  
这种行为对于塞壬们来说是极其危险的，在陆地上，他们的力量和数量与人类相比不占任何优势，因此在繁殖季里，塞壬们会前往海洋深处的无人岛去，哪怕海岛上的食物远远比不上沿海丰富。  
Loki作为一个雄性，强有力的鱼尾比软绵绵的双腿更令他安心，因此他并不打算告诉Thor这件事情。  
Thor在亚麻布尾端打了一个结，凑上来吻了吻Loki的脸颊，Loki顺势靠在了他温暖的胸口上，把故事书塞进Thor手里。  
关于羊的故事，Loki百听不厌。  
塞壬的体温偏低，Loki喜欢挤在Thor的怀抱里，无论是白天还是夜晚，而且是极其不安稳的，正面捂热后就翻个身，扭来扭去，找到舒适的姿势为止。  
鱼尾时Thor还能忍受，变成两条白晃晃的大长腿后，Thor有点崩溃了。  
凉凉的软软的一团总是贴在Thor的大腿根处，像他不小心打翻了牛奶冻在那儿。  
它会因为接触到Thor的温度而变得热乎乎，像人类那样，又暖又柔嫩，惹得Thor心痒难耐，总想伸手去把玩一番，揉搓一下软嘟嘟的囊袋，捏捏前面还皱巴巴未撑开的柱体。  
爱和性是无法分开的。  
Thor承认自己在幻想怀抱中的这具纯洁的身躯，幻想他因为自己而火热，难耐地呻吟扭动，泛起情欲的血色，而不是像现在这样苍白冰凉，像一具纯洁的大理石的雕像。

 

 

Part 11

既然Loki能变成人类，Thor便不再将他偷偷摸摸地藏在房间里。  
他打开了一直以来紧闭的木窗，让湿腥的海风吹进房间，秋日的阳光并不算炎热，Thor还会抱着Loki去甲板上呼吸一下新鲜的空气。  
Thor举手投足之间的风姿让他看起来就不像是一个普通人，而Loki姣好的面容和他的不谙世事也时常会引来其他人的好奇。一些乘客偶尔会过来同他们聊几句，Thor将自己和Loki描述为一对在异国他乡认识的恋人，如今要一起返回祖国。  
当然他并不知道，由于之前他在船上的表现，他已经被传言为强掳贵族家的小公子，残忍地伤害并囚禁那个不幸的孩子，并要将他作为战利品带回故乡的变态罪犯了。  
啊，瞧瞧那个惨白的可怜的小家伙，不知道受到了怎样的威胁和对待，每当有人试图去帮助他打探他的消息时，他都会害怕得瞪大眼睛弓起背，一言不发，而那个装腔作势道貌岸然的大块头，对于他们的身世也会含糊其辞一笔带过。看看他那可怕的、毫不掩饰的占有欲，关于他在紧闭的房间里如何玩弄欺辱那个楚楚可人的青年的淫邪故事，成了船上其他人茶余饭后开拓人际的必备话题。  
Thor压根儿不知道他邪恶的幻想都由他人之口坦然传述，因为他正为Loki的食物发愁。  
餐厅里能打包回来的东西种类太少，而最近越来越多的人对Loki抱有不好的企图。他们总以和自己攀谈作为假托，偷偷摸摸地将视线瞟向Loki，以为没有被Thor察觉。Thor不敢再将Loki独自留在房间，只好抱着他一起去船上的餐厅选择食物，尽管餐厅的主厨做得东西并不那么好吃。  
一进门Loki的目光黏在了点餐台上悬挂的那条伊比利亚火腿上，那个食物的做法和他做肉条的方法差不多，但闻起来有一种特殊的香味，除了Thor，那个不知道是什么动物的腿看起来就是这个餐厅里最好吃的东西了。  
但是他现在受了伤，不方便夺取，不过没有关系，人类和人类之间，还可以使用金和银来交换食物，他们称呼金银为钱，他知道Thor有钱，可以替他买到这个。  
“Thor，那个。”Loki指出了他的要求。  
他的眼光非常毒辣，这的确是整艘船上最美味而且最昂贵的食物，那个火腿来自米德加特一个叫做伊比利亚的地方，当地特有的黑猪，完全用橡果喂养长大，宰杀后加上百里香和海盐一起腌制，需要两年自然风干的时间才能完全发酵成熟，切片后生食，味道极佳。  
不过这个餐厅的主厨以小气著名整艘船，每个火腿套餐里，仅有三片薄如蝉翼的火腿片。  
按照Loki目前的食量，这个套餐给他塞牙缝都不够。  
这也是Thor烦恼的主因，他口袋里仅剩的零钱，根本不够买这条火腿。  
最后Thor咬了咬牙，将藏在内衣口袋里仅剩的一枚珍珠掏了出来。  
“这个，换那条火腿。”潜入海里寻找珍珠，对于人类来说极为困难，连阿斯加德王室里，每年收到的贡品之中，也只有小小的一斛而已。Thor原本想留着这最后一颗作为纪念，现在Loki想要吃那个火腿，便只能忍痛割爱了。  
Loki如愿以偿地得到了他想要的，厨师将整条火腿都片成了薄片，用上了宴会才需要的主菜盘，装了满满的一大盘，因为那颗珍珠的价值，还体贴地给他们附赠了一瓶雪莉酒。  
Loki愉悦地从Thor的叉子上吃掉又一片火腿，他还没有学会使用人类的工具，根据他的观察，人类不会直接用手去抓盘子里的食物，而他必须让自己看起来像是一个人类。  
人类保存肉食的手法和他差不多，但似乎有点不同，奶白色的脂肪入口即化，鲜红的瘦肉带着淡淡的香味，不完全是肉的味道，还混合着植物之类的。  
餐厅里的其他人交头接耳，悯恻之心大起，天啊，他被饿了多久！那个金发的恶魔，一定是通过食物和折磨让这个养尊处优的小公子屈服的，啧啧，真是世风日下。  
他们并不知道，真正受到折磨的是Thor才对。  
当夜，喝了酒的塞壬，赤身裸体地趴在Thor的胸膛上，吧唧着嘴，呼噜呼噜了一整晚。  
不过他们才不会理解Thor，因为看到王子殿下那两个明显的黑眼圈啊，他们又立即心领神会地窃窃私语：看呐，纵欲过度。

 

Part 12

抵达阿斯加德是在第九天的傍晚，海港上的城墙挂满了黑帆。  
Thor顾不上晚饭，抱着Loki在守卫惊诧的目光中强征了马匹，策马飞奔向城堡，根本没有注意到被远远扔在身后的守卫们的呼喝。  
“殿下回来了！快把黑帆降下来！”  
Odin见到Thor的表情就像见到了传说中的尘世之蛇，原本以为死在深海之中的儿子，竟然活生生的再次出现在自己面前，他使劲地揉了揉自己还完好的那只眼睛，“Thor？你真的还活着？”  
Thor这才知道自己闹了一个乌龙，他松了一口气，立刻笑开了脸对Odin介绍起抱在怀里的塞壬。“父亲，这是救了我的Loki，我唯一的爱。”  
可怜的老Odin，在得知儿子回来的惊喜过后，立刻转为了惊怒。  
“我不同意！你应该娶米德加特的公主！她的聪慧九国皆知！而不是一个傻乎乎的乡下野姑娘！”他咆哮道，权杖敲得地板咚咚响。  
Loki还没有完全认识人类的语言，不知道用什么词语来表达自己的愤怒，只能扶着Thor的肩膀，伸长脖子冲Odin发出威胁的呼呼声，要不是保持着人类的模样，恐怕连鳞片都要炸起来。  
“父亲，Loki不是乡下姑娘，”Thor收起了笑容，将Loki搂回怀抱中，皱着眉解释，“他是一个塞壬，男性，不是女孩。”  
在Loki刚刚变成人类形态时，Thor就偷偷地观察过他赤裸的躯体，而Loki对此一无所知，就好像他仍然还是鱼类的模样，他顺从地张开腿，任Thor帮他擦洗身体，包扎伤口，完全没有察觉这样做有什么不妥。  
老Odin一口气没喘上来，捂着胸口一屁股坐回王座上，哎哟哎哟的呻吟，斜着眼偷偷打量大儿子的表情，但是这招似乎用得太多而让Thor产生了免疫，他依然停在原地，抱着那个妖艳的小怪物，怀疑和犹豫在他脸上交替而过，却一步都不肯上前。  
老Odin默默地顺过气，接着活力十足地跳脚。  
“扔掉它Thor!你是王国的继承人！我禁止你和这种没开化的怪物在一起!”  
“他不是怪物！”Thor毫不犹豫地吼回去：“王国让Balder继承吧！你这个顽固的糟老头！”  
国王和王子闹崩了，匆匆忙忙赶过来的王后连儿子的影子都没瞅到，问过侍卫才知道，Thor带着他认定的爱人骑着马奔出了城堡。  
两父子都是一样的臭脾气，王后总得说服其中的一个才能保持王室家族的和谐稳定，眼下大儿子已经离家出走，王后只得把功夫用到老国王身上。  
Thor用身上仅剩的钱在市集买了半只用香料煮制的羊，事实上那些钱连买半片羊排都不够，但阿斯加德的人民天性热情善良，而且对于他们的王子一点也不陌生，厨娘半卖半送地切开煮熟羊肉，拌上调味的香草和盐粒，酒吧老板还笑着打趣：“殿下，这个漂亮的天使是谁啊？”  
Thor舒展了紧绷的脸，扯开一个大大的笑容：“这是我的爱人。”  
他爽快地回答。  
整个酒吧的人瞬间炸开了锅，他们用酒杯梆梆地敲着桌子，吹着口哨，大声地祝福和起哄：“接吻！接吻！接吻！”  
Thor看向Loki，塞壬被这阵势惊呆了，牢牢地攥着Thor的胸襟，身体绷得像一张拉开的弓，瞪圆了眼睛，害怕而不知所措。  
“放松。”Thor贴着Loki的耳边说，还顺带亲了亲那只白润润的小耳朵，温柔地安抚Loki的背脊。  
“你们吓坏他了。”Thor对着人群喊到，“这次就算了，下次吧！”他从老板手里接过包好的羊肉，夹了一下马腹，驱马离开。  
太阳沉下，夜幕降临。  
Thor最后将野餐的地点选在了一片有着大礁岩的海滩。  
他们下了马，找了一块在浸泡在海水里的平整岩石。  
Loki开心地跃入水中，墨绿色的鱼尾舒展得长长的，上半身靠在岩石上，双手扶着岩石边眼巴巴地等着Thor分食物。  
“Loki，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“结婚？”Loki知道这个词，从那本故事书上。  
在他理解起来就是雌性塞壬们在繁殖季里挑选一个雄性，共同繁衍下一代。  
Thor有什么地方搞错了。  
虽然他和雌性塞壬有着相似的外表，但性征完全不同的。  
他觉得他有必要对Thor科普这个。  
他支起身体爬到岩石上，将肚脐下方三英寸左右位置的鳞片左右张开，粉色的性器颤颤巍巍地伸出来。  
“可是你是一个雄性，我也是一个雄性。”他指着自己的性器对Thor说。  
这简直太劲爆了！Thor打了个趔趄，差点摔进海里。尽管他已经偷偷摸摸地看过好多眼了，还借着擦洗的理由摸过一把，但那时它是垂伏着的，又嫩又软的沉甸甸的一团。  
现在它笔直地翘起着，长度看起来和Thor差不多，模样也很相似，只是稍微细一些，顶端的蕈状物湿润得艳红，Thor抬手摸摸自己发热的鼻子确认没有鼻血，视线却牢牢地钉在那个神秘之处上。  
“那是什么？”性器下方一指节的距离，还有一个淡色的紧闭的小孔，Thor红着脸赧赧地问，他需要确认。  
而且Loki这样郑重其事地给他讲解的模样也可爱极了。  
Loki偏着头想了一会儿，不知道那个词怎么说，干脆直起身抬手戳了一下Thor的股缝。  
“这个。”他说。

 

 

Part 13

Thor嗷的一声捂住了自己的屁股。  
Loki认为自己已经达到科普的目的了，挪了挪身体，重新将尾巴沉入水中。  
片刻之后，发现Thor还呆立在那儿，并没有将食物供上来的意图，便自给自足地扒过油纸包，麻利地拆开，撕下一大片后腿肉塞进嘴里，津津有味地吃起来。人类对肉食的处理方法各种各样，煮熟的也别有一番风味。  
好一会儿，他们就默默地不说话，Loki在努力地吃掉更多食物，Thor蹲在一边看着他。  
“我母亲在嫁给我父亲之前是华纳海姆王国有名的学者，在我小的时候她会给我讲九国的历史和传奇见闻，我一直向往着去冒险，见识故事里的种族、城市和文明。”  
Thor酝酿完语言，接着说：“我并不适合当一个国王，我喜欢在集市里和市民们交谈，帮助他们，或者在城墙外巡逻，保卫我的国家。我不想因为政治因素去娶一个陌生的公主，然后我遇到了你，我不知道怎么描述那种奇妙的感觉，但是你就是特定的那个，和你在一起时会感觉到满足和喜悦，每认识你多一点都会更加确信你就是我要寻找的另一半。”  
“我愿意放弃我原有的身份，和你在一起。我很强壮，能干很多活，也能打猎，不会让你挨饿或受到伤害。”  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”Thor又问了一遍。  
“我不太明白。”Loki摇了摇头，他抬眼看向Thor，那双蓝色的眼睛极富有诱惑力。  
可在Loki的认知里，吃饱和繁衍才是生存的意义，海洋里所有生物都是这样的活着。雄性就应该找一个雌性，这样才会繁衍种族。  
Loki喜欢Thor，和Thor在一起的时间非常开心，有填饱肚子的食物，还有故事和交流。  
Loki很喜欢Thor，也希望有更多的小Thor。  
还有羊。  
海风总是把他脸侧的头发刮到眼睛里来，陆地一点也不好。  
除了有充足的食物。  
海洋里虽然会饿肚子，可是没有那么陌生，也没有那么多未知的危险和奇怪的规矩。  
冬季即将到来，约顿海姆的海面应该已经开始结冰了，Loki能感觉到海风里带来的寒流的信息。  
“我要回约顿海姆了，你也回去吧。”Loki突然失去了吃羊的兴致，将油纸包塞回Thor手里，闷闷不乐地说，反正他已经储存够足以度过整个冬天的热量了。  
“约顿海姆的冰融化后，我再来找你。”  
Thor还欠他九只半只羊呢。  
最后他依依不舍地舔了舔Thor的脸颊，滑入水里，一甩尾就不见了踪影。  
“Loki——”Thor对着漆黑的海面呼喊，却只有海浪拍打岩石的声音作为回应。  
他抱着油纸包坐在岩石上，一直等到潮汐掩没他的双腿，太阳跃出海平面。  
Loki也没有回来。  
Thor难过得快要哭出来了。

 

 

 

Part 14

整整一个冬天Loki也没有过安稳，以往的每个冬天，他都能快速地入睡，用来保存体力，节省食物。可是活了那么多年，Loki第一次知道辗转难眠是个什么滋味。  
他不能这样继续消耗下去了，约顿海姆根本抓不到有温度的食物。  
还没等约顿海姆的冰层完全化开，Loki就潜入海底沉船里搜集了一大捧金币和宝石，他还记得Thor说过人类是需要穿衣服的，便找了一块没有泡烂的金和银丝编织成的布，裹在腰间。海洋上捕鱼的人类经常这样穿，遮着下身，袒露着胸膛，Loki认为自己已经伪装得足够完美了，便顺着洋流游向了阿斯加德。  
他喜欢Thor，但是他讨厌那个老头。  
他要把Thor买回来，再买一大群羊，他养着Thor，Thor养着羊。  
即使没有小Thor。  
爬上岸没走几步就遇上了人类。  
Loki还没想好是吃掉他还是问路，结果那个人类就一路喊着“Thor殿下的爱人回来啦啊啊啊啊啊——”一溜烟就跑没了影。  
几分钟后一大群各式各样衣着打扮的人类们奔回来了。  
还给他提供了马车，Loki赤裸着胸膛，胯骨上挂着一圈金银丝的布料，抱着金子和宝石，坐着马车，被一群热情过头的阿斯人急吼吼地送进了城堡。  
首先见到的是那个讨厌的独眼老头。  
Loki将金币和宝石堆在他面前，面无表情地说：“要Thor。”  
老头气得跳起来，拽着权杖就想敲Loki的头。  
哼，Loki才不怕他呢，即使变成了人类，他也有把握揍得对方满地找牙。  
一个雌性人类及时地跑出来拦住了老头，前面说过，塞壬族群还处于母系社会，这位女士又有一头和Thor一样的金发，理所当然的被Loki当成了Thor家的家长。  
Loki抄起放在Odin面前的财宝，转身恭恭敬敬地递给王后，“我要Thor。”  
王后收下了礼物，并好心地给Loki指路，一直将他带到了大王子的宫殿。  
大王子穿着盔甲拎着武器正准备出城巡逻，和前来找人的Loki遇了一个正着。  
“天啊Loki，天啊。”那个胡子拉渣邋遢到Loki都不敢认的家伙，喃喃地自言自语，完全不敢相信自己看到的，垂下头在原处踱着步，一圈一圈。  
下一分钟他就扔了锤子冲上来，一把将Loki牢牢抱进怀里，力气大到让Loki怀疑否会勒断自己的骨头，他的下巴搁在Loki的肩膀上，脸颊紧紧贴着Loki脸颊，哑着声说：“我以为你骗我，我以为你不会回来了。”  
Loki没有说话。  
Loki整个都傻了。  
谁能给他解释一下，他才离开了一个冬天，他还没有吃到嘴的储备粮，怎么会生生的少了四十磅？  
Loki啊，你买的股票跌了，你怎么看？

 

 

Part 15

阿斯加德的内海区有一片岛屿群，名为斯罗德万岛。岛屿郁郁葱葱的被草木覆盖，主岛上还有一处清澈美丽的淡水湖，很久很久以前阿斯加德王室的祖先们在那里修建了一所小行宫用来避暑，后来逐渐演变为历代的皇室里犯事的被剥夺继承权的皇子们的放逐地，王室会继续供给他们优渥的生活，直至死亡。  
Thor大概是第一个兴高采烈去斯罗德万岛的人，从Loki回来开始，久违的笑容重新浮现在他的脸上，他们离开王宫路过市集，Thor还将半个身体伸出车窗挥手对他的平民朋友们一一告别和道谢，好像不是被放逐，而是作为主角去参加一场婚礼。  
被王后送来的人类服饰裹得严严实实的Loki，过了买Thor的冲动期，对眼下的情况一点也高兴不起来了。他坐立不安地窝在马车里，手指止不住地抠挖衣服上的金丝绣纹，阿斯加德的空气粘稠而炽热，比起永远凉爽低温的约顿海姆来，简直是糟透了。  
他不应该回来找Thor，不应该再次来到陆地上，Loki的鼻翼翕动着，呼吸开始变得微微急促：陆地从来就不适合雄性塞壬，他能感觉到身体的水分在逐渐消失。  
本能告诉他这是危险的，甚至超过了第一次进入城市的感觉。他要回到水里去，回到约顿海姆去，离阿斯加德越远越好。  
他的身体变得滚烫，衣服的厚度和陆地的空气加重了这种灼热的蔓延。  
选择Thor真的是正确的吗？  
两个雄性怎么能交配呢？  
Loki抓过桌子上的银水瓶，大口大口的往喉咙里灌着冰凉的清水，一些来不及吞咽的细流顺着脖颈流进衣襟内，被厚重的织物吸收，压得他更加喘不过气来。  
这种焦躁的感觉Loki很多个春天都没有遇到过了。  
他只经历过一次，在他成年的那个春季。他顺着本能的呼唤潜回了塞壬们的繁殖地，试图找一个雌性作为伴侣，结果他看中的那个雌性几乎将他的肠子全掏出来。  
他差点没活过那年的春天。  
至此之后Loki再也没有在春季里有过高热，也没有再一次主动靠近过任何其他的塞壬。  
现在问题来了，他为什么会再一次进入发情期，而且对象明显是一个处于食物链下层的雄性人类？而且人类只是看起来是所有人类中最好吃的那一个而已。  
Loki陷入了深深的迷惘之中，难道他对食物的热爱已经深切到能发情的地步了？他原本以为在成年那次，他已经因为那道伤口失去了高热的条件才对。  
可Loki不知道的是，他并未失去雄性塞壬的本能。每年的冬季前，雌性塞壬需要为她们挑选的对象提供足够丰盛的食物，才能在第二年春天成功的引导雄性塞壬高热的到来，完成交配。Loki在离开族群后的每个冬天都饥肠辘辘，春季里营养不足，除去成年那次必然的高热，当然不会再进入状态。  
而Thor，无意之中地，在过去的那个季节里达成了必备条件。

 

 

Part 16

侍女悄声进来给银瓶添加清水的举动引起了Thor的警觉，“怎么了？”他关上窗，坐回到长椅上，注意到Loki已经将新制的外袍上的毛莨草绣花抠起了毛，而Loki垂着眼，神色游移不定，看起来并不想回答。  
Thor索性放弃等待答案，“谢谢你回来。”他抓起Loki的手，诚恳地说。  
Loki缩了一下手肘，人类的温度令他更加焦虑。  
“你欠我九只半羊。”他干巴巴解释道。  
“哈哈！”Thor爽朗地笑了，“现在你有一大群羊了，你走之后，我每天都去集市里买一只回来，有时候是强健的公羊，有时候是肥硕的母羊，运气好的时候，还能买到鲜嫩的小羊羔——不过现在它们都长大了，我还雇佣了两个人帮忙管理羊群。”  
你干嘛还回去呢，那里没有塞壬愿意和你一起度过繁殖季，也不会有第二个智慧生物像Thor这样，让你感觉到比吃饱更加满足。主张留下的那个Loki说。  
才不是，反对的那个Loki立刻回击，搞不好哪天你睡醒，就被吊起来了，或者更糟，连醒来的机会都没有。约顿海姆虽然没有食物，但有自由，你能主宰一切。  
然后呢？统治一片没有臣民的领土？  
“我带了后厨里最好的主厨，就是我之前和你说过的，烤羊羔做得最美味的那个，你会喜欢的。”Thor说完这句话，马车轻微颠簸了一下，外面的侍女小声地通报已经登船的消息。  
约顿海姆可不适合人类生存，Thor会被冻死的。  
“这艘船也是我们的，你想去看看吗，Loki？以后你想去海里呆一段时间，我就可以乘着船和你一起去。”  
可Thor真的可以信赖么？  
Loki这下不光焦虑了，还有些烦躁。  
为什么不呢？总要有些冒险的，就像一场狩猎。如果他背叛你，就吃掉他好了，人类可不是那么难对付。  
赞成留下的那个Loki最后占了上风。  
“我想去水里。”Loki抬起头看着Thor的眼睛说。  
船舱下层有一座水池，上一个冬季里细心的王后就预见了这些，请人打造了这艘颇为特别的船。  
Loki脱去了身上的衣物，跃入水中，Thor坐在水池边，带着水果盘和一些葡萄酒。  
塞壬尾鳍上令Thor担忧的伤口已经愈合了，身体也不再瘦骨嶙嶙，薄薄的肌肉微微的隆起，嘴唇和胸膛上的乳头也都有了嫣红的血色，过了一个冬天，他身体上鱼鳍的部分变得更为绚丽了。  
尾鳍抽长了一些，手肘处侧鳍的尖刺也长了不少，完全张开后像轻纱的衣袖，铺散的耳鳍王冠一样立在脸侧。  
塞壬游动的姿势非常优美，像是柔和的光芒一样从水下缓缓淌过，Thor给自己倒了一杯酒，缓解喉中的干渴，目光却一直跟随着Loki的身影，塞壬沿着水池边转了两圈，又潜入水底。  
接着悄无声息地从水池一角浮上来，开始歌唱，那个歌声暖洋洋的，像是在诉说着无尽的思念和爱意，Thor晕乎乎地放下酒杯，走了过去。  
“我令你满意吗？”  
Thor清醒过来的时候，Loki正在水池边上立着身体扶着他的肩膀问这句话。  
“你是独一无二的。”Thor回答，诚心实意。  
挺好，他已经展示了他的强壮和捕猎能力，而且Thor也接受了。Loki从水中一跃而起，将Thor扑倒在地毯上。  
“那我们来交配。”他平静地说，温热的性器抵在Thor的大腿上。

 

Part 17

这进展真是太超乎Thor的预计。  
他抬起手抚摸Loki的后颈，在Loki尖锐的指甲下，他的衣物被层层割开。  
Loki看起来像是危险和纯粹的糅合。  
他有尖锐的刺，锋利的爪，泛着绿光的鳞片，淬过毒一样带着幽光。  
可他又是那么的纯粹，做自己想做的，不被任何世俗约束的精灵，他是Thor向往的那种梦境。  
Loki剥光了他们的衣物，好一会儿没有下一步动作，Thor猜测他并不知道怎么做，莞尔一笑，拉下他的头，张嘴和他交换一个吻，另一只手则去抚慰他挺翘的性器，可怜的小家伙大概从未被触碰过，Thor顺着根部慢慢揉上去时，顶端都被前液浸得湿哒哒的，摸到那个吐着液体的小孔时，Loki呜咽着软倒在他胸膛上，Thor单手扶着Loki翻了一个身，将两人掉了个位。  
塞壬平躺在地毯上，低低地喘息着，绿色的眼睛水汪汪地凝视着Thor，利爪已经收拢回去，十指牢牢地扣在Thor的肩胛骨上。  
“放松。”Thor轻声安慰，低头吻过Loki的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，含住了左边的凸起，细细地舔弄。Thor没有停止对性器的抚慰，另一只手滑下去，探上了性器后的小孔，和人类不同，那个入口嫩软湿滑，Thor轻易地就将食指推了进去，温柔地探索，缓缓地勾起和抽动着手指，寻找能让Loki感觉到快乐的方式。  
第一次欢爱，Thor并不希望给Loki留下坏的印象。  
Loki被前后细密摩擦带来的麻痒刺激得连尾巴都蜷成了未张开的蕨叶模样，打着卷。他无法集中思考，这种无助的感觉和暴风雨来临时被卷入漩涡一样，他只能努力地抬起上半身，双臂死死地扣着Thor的背部，头埋在Thor的颈窝里，紧紧地贴着对方的身体，带着哭腔的声调叫Thor的名字，害怕下一秒就被未知的触感扯碎。  
下面的甬道渐渐适应了Thor的手指，随着Loki的喘息咬紧又松开，Thor才小心谨慎地推入了第二根手指，打着旋按压每一处肉壁。  
Loki喘息得更重了，整个胸腔剧烈地起伏着，乳尖也硬得不像话。Thor试探着用牙轻轻磕了一下乳首，Loki就呜咽地颤抖着，射在了他的手心。  
Thor放过了口中那个敏感的小东西，转而去亲吻塞壬性感的锁骨，趁机加入了第三根手指。  
刚刚射过精的Loki有些迷糊的疲倦，下巴搁在Thor的肩上，一只手勾着Thor的脖子，另一只已经垂在了地毯上，尾巴软绵绵地缠绕着Thor的腿，小口小口地喘着气平稳呼吸，Thor用沾满精液的手扶着Loki的腰部，才没让他整个软倒下去。  
渐渐缓过神后，Loki就学着Thor刚才的举动抚上了Thor的阴茎，慢慢地套弄，乖巧得几乎让Thor的心脏都要从胸腔里蹦出来了。  
Loki手上的动作青涩而不得要领，但完全不妨碍Thor硬到要爆炸，因为那是Loki，他的塞壬，又危险又柔软，又坚强又可爱的唯一。  
“我爱你，Loki。”Thor喃喃地重复这句话，细细地亲吻Loki的颈侧，手上抽插的动作加重了一些，每次都退出到指尖，再推入到指根，指腹画过某个点时，Loki从喉咙里滑出一声带着愉悦的呼噜声，软下去的性器又颤巍巍的半挺起来。  
Thor抽出了手指，弓起身，扶着阴茎，将硕大的龟头抵在穴口处，缓慢地推进。艳红湿润的洞口被撑得开开的，死死地咬住Thor的顶端，Loki的手也跟了过来，他本能地去抚摸他们的连接处，面上布满情欲和困惑。  
“有点疼。”他含着声音对Thor抱怨。  
Thor热得快要燃烧，汗水顺着他的下巴直流淌，“我不会伤害你的，”他咬着牙根，强忍着一冲到底的欲望，沉着声喘息着说：“难受的话我就停下来。”  
Loki用下巴蹭了蹭他的肩膀，低低地轻声说：“可以进来，我不怕疼。”  
那根紧绷的理智终于断裂了，Thor双手扣住Loki的腰侧，低吼着整根送了进去。  
Loki发出一声破碎的尖叫，身躯像水一样滑落在地毯上，翠绿的眼睛都失了神采，直直地瞪着天花板，亮晶晶的泪水从眼角滑下去，滚落在地毯上前就变成了洁白的珠子。  
这让Thor紧张得一动也不敢动，急切地呼唤Loki的名字。Loki翕动着唇，好几次才发出声音，他说：“动。”  
Thor退出了一些，指尖安慰地按压Loki的腰眼，皮肤和鳞片的交接处异常敏感，手掌滑过时，Loki整个身躯跟着颤抖，连带着柔嫩的内壁都绞紧。  
“动动啊。”Loki的嗓音诱惑而具有魔力，他将尾部整个翘起来，主动将Thor全部吃进去，尾鳍牢牢地缠住Thor的上臂，贪婪地不放开。  
Thor将Loki的腰按回到地毯里，留出一些活动的空间，一直退出到顶端，再浅浅地推入，几次反复，Loki又急又气，哽咽着卷着尾巴跟上去，Thor却突然重重地刺了进来，狠狠地撞在了那个点上，激得Loki发出一声痛苦又甜腻的呻吟，尾巴瘫软在地，再次翘起的前端也抽抽搭搭地吐出了一小口晶莹的液体。Thor知道Loki已经适应这个了，这才放开自己，牢牢握紧Loki的腰，大力抽送，每一次都顶上那个要命的点，塞壬的尾鳍不断地蜷上来温柔的覆盖Thor的背部，又在下一波攻势中无力地滑下去，重重地敲击在地板上。尾上的鳞片被刺激得稍稍张开，搔刮着大腿的轻微刺痛让Thor更加兴奋，他用龟头去碾轧穴口的嫩肉，再整个捅进去，将甬道内的汁液挤出来，让结合处湿得一塌糊涂。  
这对初次接触性爱的Loki来说太过了，情欲带来的快感是陌生而甜蜜的，Loki完全没有过的经历，他原本强健的尾巴都止不住地酸软，想要蜷成卷又想要伸得直直的，他能忍受住更大的疼痛，却没办法忍受这个，呻吟和尖叫不住地从他喉咙中流出，甚至他都无法紧闭自己的嘴唇，他像那些被快要晒死的同类一样摊在那儿，地毯上的珍珠滚得到处都是。  
Thor松开Loki腰上的手，抚上塞壬的可怜的哭泣的耸立，Loki被操得连完整的呻吟都发不出，只能发出一些模糊的气声，他哭得那么厉害，地毯都快要被珍珠淹没了。  
“快了。”Thor俯下身在他耳鳍边说，吹出的热气让原本软趴趴的耳鳍唰的一下立起来，内壁猛地缩紧了，一股股热流吐在了Thor手中，Loki哽咽得都要喘不过气了，Thor快速地捣弄了几下，顶在最深处射出来。  
而Loki已经偏着头进入了昏睡，带着间歇的颤抖的哽咽。

 

Part 18

温暖的洋流裹着Loki一同漂荡，带着一种酥软的懒散，洋流中还携卷着香喷喷刷着金色蜜油的烤羊腿，煮得白花花的绵软可口的小羊羔，热腾腾油滋滋的鲜嫩诱人的小牛排。  
“Loki。”一个金色的人影突然扑进他怀里，满脸胡茬，肋骨分明，像被啃干净的骷髅，空剩皮肤和骨架。  
“Thor!”Loki一下子就惊醒了。  
房间里只有墙上银质的烛台亮着，昏黄暗淡，Loki发现自己睡在一张舒适的床上，像是幼时最好的带着厚实蚌肉的贝壳，又大又柔软。  
“做噩梦了吗？”一个人影伴随着急切的脚步声靠近过来。  
Loki慌乱地摸了摸Thor的胸口和手臂，确定那些肌肉只是小了一些而不是像梦中那样完全消失后才松了一口气。  
“要不要喝点水吃点东西？我们已经到地方了，城堡还没有完全打扫完，今晚会比较简陋一点。”  
“要喝水。”Loki这才感觉到喉咙的干渴，塞壬的身体恢复得很快，尾巴已经从酸痛中缓和过来，但在交配中失去的水分和热量还是需要补充的。  
Thor从床边的黑檀木矮柜上拿过水杯递给Loki，轻轻地抚摸他的背脊，看着他咕噜咕噜喝完，“还要点吗？”  
Loki摸了摸自己空瘪的肚子，“还要羊。”  
“担心你醒来会饿，已经准备好了。”Thor一把抱起Loki，走进卧室旁边的花厅。  
花厅是一个半开敞的空间，外面连接着一部分露台，他们的房间在城堡的高处，在露台上可以俯视岛屿和仰望夜空，不过Loki目前还没有学会人类的浪漫，他的注意力全在那张长桌上，架着的银盘子里装着一只鲜嫩的小羊，周围堆了一圈烤软的洋葱和番茄，盘子下面点着精油蜡烛，火苗让盘子里的油脂滋滋作响，挥发出的浓郁的香味。  
Thor将Loki放在餐桌主位的那张带着毛皮垫子的扶手椅里。  
那个位置离主菜的羊羔最近，Loki却往Thor的怀抱里瑟缩了一下肩膀，紧紧地抓住了Thor的衣领。  
塞壬们从来都是靠吃鲜活的食物来保持温度，他们害怕火焰，尽管Loki发现做熟的食物不光有热度，还更加美味。  
“怎么了？”Thor问。  
“火。”Loki说。  
Thor切下了一块还在冒着热油的羊后腿肉，放进Loki的盘子里，“不要害怕，蜡烛的火焰是可以控制的，你学会控制和使用它，就不会伤到自己了。”Thor说着拿过一根蜡烛，噗的一下吹熄了顶端的火苗，“看，它能够被简单地扑灭。”  
Loki半信半疑地摸了一下熄灭的蜡烛，温热的，有点烫，但是没有被烧伤。他松开了抓住Thor的手，好奇地盯着Thor将蜡烛重新点燃。  
Thor将点燃的蜡烛拿到离Loki大概一臂的距离外，“要试试吗？火虽然很可怕，但你能控制它的。”  
Loki压下了恐惧，按照Thor的示范，凑过去，鼓起腮帮吹了一大口气，他吹得如此用力，连餐桌上的蜡烛都灭了几根。  
现在他没有那么恐惧了。  
Thor确定Loki适应蜡烛的火光后，正准备走开，Loki又拉住了他，“我们一起吃。”这是Loki第一次主动和其他生物分享自己的食物，食物对Loki意味着熬过冬天的能量，延续生命的必需品，但现在，Thor比食物更为重要，他愿意和Thor共享他的食物。  
他将手贴在Thor的胸口，懊恼地说：“你瘦了好多。”

 

Part 19

烤全羊盘子下的蜡烛已经熄灭了，里面只剩下一些零散的骨头和装饰的配菜。  
Thor把自己的椅子搬到了Loki旁边，这样并不符合宫廷礼仪。但Thor乐于打破这些条条框框，他和Loki像热恋的情侣那样分享对方叉子上的食物，偶尔交换一个吻，Loki用尾尖缠着Thor的左小腿，Thor用手抚摸着Loki的后颈。他们的肩膀紧密地贴在一起，近得能感受到对方的呼吸。  
“试试这个？”Thor将从点心盘中取了一个玛德琳递给Loki。  
那一堆黄色贝壳状的东西是Loki一直没有动过的。  
他以为就是贝壳的腥涩滋味，但Thor递过来了，即使有点不太想吃那玩意，Loki还是很给面子的小小的咬了一口。那是一种从来没有尝试过的味道，Loki能想到的形容就是丰收后的喜悦绽开在舌尖。  
他迅速地从Thor叉子上叼走了剩下的部分。  
“喜欢么？”Thor笑着问他。  
Loki还在细细品味这种新的体验，没有开口，用重复快速的点头做了回答。  
过了一会他忍不住问：“这是什么？”  
“玛德琳。饭后吃的小点心，如果你喜欢，也可以在下午茶的时候让侍女们多做一些。”  
Loki在海里见过类似模样的贝壳，但是它们更加大一些，人类的烹饪手法简直出神入化。  
“这个味道也很喜欢。”Loki评价道。  
“那是甜。”Thor又给Loki拿了一个涂抹着蜜糖闪电泡芙。“这个也是甜的。”  
Loki对Thor的推荐的食物已经完全信服了，他不假思索地将泡芙整个含了进去，白色的奶油被他的动作带出了一点点留在嘴唇上，Thor喉头上下衣滚，伸手去帮Loki擦，就被微凉的，有些粗糙的舌苔扫过了手指，一股热气立刻从下腹冒到了头顶，Thor觉得自己的脸都快要燃烧了，而裤裆里的阴茎也忍不住跳动了一下。  
“饱了。”Loki从未将自己填得如此满足过，不光指食物上的，还有心灵上的。和Thor一起分享食物都有种美妙的感觉，和Thor刚刚教过他的舒芙蕾和闪电泡芙一样，那种叫做甜的味觉。  
他挪动了一下身体，侧倚着包裹着皮革的椅背，带着一点慵懒地将尾巴挂上椅子的扶手，尾鳍搁在Thor的大腿上，开始抚摸自己的私处。  
“我们继续交配吧，我在发热。”  
Loki完全不知道自己的模样在Thor眼中多么诱惑，他只是顺从着本能，一手揉弄着从鳞片中冒头的性器，另一只手的食指和中指探入了小穴，纤细修长的手指模仿着之前的性交经验开始抽插，洁白的手指和艳红色的穴口情色地交映，亮晶晶的体液被进进出出的手指带出来，将周围的鳞片浸得湿淋淋的。  
但他的手指太凉，又不够长，达不到Thor给他的那种刺激而愉悦的感觉，手指已经完全被吃了进去，Loki还在努力地往里塞，他抬起眼，水润润的绿色眼睛望着还没有动作的Thor，带着哭腔声音里饱含情欲的沙哑：“我够不到，Thor。”  
“帮帮我。”

 

 

Part 20

Thor一言不发地站起来，扯开了自己的领口，让自己能够喘息。他顺着Loki的手加入了一根手指，带着Loki去挤压那个浅一些的凸起，用长满老茧的指腹打着圈摩擦柔嫩的敏感。  
Loki的尾鳍卷成了卷拖在地上，头靠着椅背，半眯着眼睛，喉咙里逸出断断续续的呻吟，微微地扭动着腰肢，小穴紧紧的裹着体内的手指，抚摸自己性器的手也加快了速度，艳红的性器直挺挺随着Thor按压和摩擦的节奏吐着水，闻起来有点像是海草的味道。  
“TH——Thor，里面——里面也要碰——”  
达不到顶端让Loki看起来又苦恼又难受，穴内嫩肉的挤压频率更快了一些，一跳一跳地，想要将手指吸到更深。  
塞壬的体内有两处敏感点。  
这应该是塞壬和人类的不同之处，在甬道的深处，也许是尽端，有一圈类似于人类后穴入口的肌肉，手指够不到，但是Thor的阴茎可以，那里比浅处的凸起更敏感，光碰到就能让Loki尖叫，顶入进去后更是整个都会兴奋到颤抖，流出温暖的热液。  
Thor抽出手指，有条不紊地一一脱下外套，衬衫，解开裤子上的皮扣。Loki迷糊地看向他，发现Thor也正看着自己，用一种危险的目光扫视着自己，从胸口，一直到性器，那种目光像是他摸过的刚熄灭的蜡烛一样，烫烫的，让他胸膛上的乳头都似乎感觉到了那种温度，又温暖又带着轻微的疼。  
那个又粗又大的性器终于从布料里解放了出来，Loki发出一声满足的咕噜声，他知道那个东西能填满他，能够碰到那个一直在鼓噪和瘙痒的点，他从肉穴里拔出了手指，也停下了抚慰性器的动作，双手牢牢地抓着椅子的扶手，以一种献祭的姿势向Thor展开自己的身体。  
Thor蹬掉了碍事的长裤，一手握住Loki的腰侧，一手扶住自己的性器，已经分泌出前液的蕈状物抵在入口处。  
“不要哭得太厉害。”Thor的话语伴随着一个用力地俯冲。  
但他不确定Loki是否听到了他的要求，塞壬的头高高地仰起，发出了一声短促的尖叫，一直没得到解脱的性器终于释放了出来，落在胸膛和小腹上，有几点甚至溅上了Loki的下巴。  
塞壬被过强的刺激弄得失了声，嘴张开着，Thor一抬眼就能看到那条艳红的舌头。Thor停在里面等待Loki适应，蘸了一些精液涂抹在Loki的嘴唇上，又探入手指去搔刮那条软软的舌头。  
他凑上去吻Loki沾着白浊的唇——刚刚Loki吃泡芙时他就想这么做来着。  
Loki的精液和奶油是不同的，带着点咸味和腥味。Thor移开了手，换上自己的舌，大力地吸吮，夺取着Loki口中的空气和津液。  
下面的小穴终于不再那么紧绷僵硬，Loki的手也环上了他的肩背，Thor觉得时机差不多了，便开始摆动胯骨，用坚硬的前端去碾轧和摩擦深处的那个环，他的阴茎还没有完全进入，大概还有三分之一那么长仍留在外面，他不想让Loki痛苦甚至流血，刚刚的俯冲只是撞到了这个神秘的第二道门就立刻中止了。Thor耐心地叩着这扇神秘的门，单单只是幻想这也许是Loki的子宫口，而他将进入那里，在里面射满精液，满到Loki的肚子鼓起来，射到他怀上自己的孩子，阴茎就更加膨胀了一些。  
他浅浅地撞击那个关口，空闲的那只手抚摸上塞壬剧烈起伏的胸膛，捏住左边那颗小小的凸起，那里正充血地挺立着，硬得像颗红宝石，因为他的触碰Loki的呻吟里夹上了一声呜咽。  
Thor温柔地揉捏了几下，接着坏心眼的一拧——“啊——”Loki弓起背，绷得像一张拉满的弓，手指陷入了Thor的肌肉里，下面的肉穴也咬得死死的——让Thor差点就射出来，一股热流从环内涌出，浸湿了Thor的柱身。

 

Part 21

这足够润滑了，Thor慢慢地向前推进，感觉到那个紧闭的环口被一点点撑开，Loki含糊地哼哼着，身体都快软化成一滩水，背部无法支撑地往椅子里陷，手臂也快要从Thor脖子上滑下来了。如果不是Thor一只手还牢牢地扣着他的腰，他整个都要溜到地上去。  
Thor意识到这里并不是一个做爱的好地方。  
“能把尾鳍挂到我胳膊上来吗？我抱你去卧室。”Thor哑着声音问。  
听到声音Loki眯着的眼睛稍微睁大了一些，但还是神志不清的，发出模糊的鼻音，一点也不像平时的古灵精怪。  
天。  
他这幅被操翻的样子也可爱极了。  
Thor环顾了一圈，伸手扯住桌布——连同那些盘碟刀叉一起掀开，露出一大片胡桃木的桌面，他扶着Loki的背和腰一把将他举了起来，转身将他放在桌面上，腰悬空在桌沿边。塞壬长长的尾部拖到了地上，尾鳍还舒服的打着卷。  
调整完姿势，Thor再次将刚才有些滑出的阴茎埋进去，Loki发出一声长长的带着甜蜜尾音的悠叹，高潮过的性器再次变得硬挺，笔直地撘在小腹上，苍白的皮肤泛起了粉色，配着深褐的桌面，对于Thor来说就是一道鲜嫩多汁的绝世珍馐。  
Thor扣着Loki的腰部，缓缓地进出了环口几次，然后猛地用力操了进去——这个姿势好极了，能操到最深的地方，连饱胀的囊袋都重重地拍上了穴口，喷溅出的汁液将囊袋也弄得湿滑不已。  
“不——太、太深了——”Loki摇着头哭了出来，那些珠子甩出去，噼噼啪啪地落在桌面和地上，他试图去推开Thor，可是又在Thor退出时挽留地捏住了Thor的手腕。  
“不要哭。”Thor命令道，内里的媚肉挤压抽搐得厉害，Thor并不想这么快就射出第一发，哪怕这个夜晚才刚刚开始，他退出得更多了一些，去研磨那个浅处的敏感点。  
Loki整个都在颤抖，比第一次少了疼痛之后，欢愉和酥麻也更加鲜明，快感一波接一波地冲击他的意识，在他脑子里爆开，让他无法思考，让他控制不住泪水和呻吟，甚至晕眩到快失去意识，但他又忍不住要求更多。  
“里面——”  
Thor再次突破了里面的环口，这次他没有再退开，而是又快又狠地撞击着内里，Loki发出胡乱的尖叫，他想让体内那个东西慢一点，轻一点，却被操到无法组织起任何音节。他扭动着腰肢，挣扎想要逃开那个滚烫的巨物，但Thor的双手将他牢牢的焊死在上面。他的手爪弹了出来，在桌面上划出一道道深痕，尾鳍牢牢地覆盖在Thor的小腿上，好像那是唯一能够让他不坠入情欲深渊的救命枝桠，内里的嫩肉疯狂地抽搐着，将Thor的阳具咬得死死的，坚硬的阴茎生生被操射出来，Thor没有任何停顿或者减缓，囊袋啪啪啪击打着他敏感的穴口，前面开始萎靡的阳具已经射不出来，只能被Thor的一次次碾轧逼着吐出一口口白浊，流淌在小腹上，淫靡不堪。  
终于那个又折磨又甜蜜的带给他灭顶欢愉的东西开始突突的跳动，而Loki已经没有力气再挣扎哭喊了，桌子上横七竖八的满满都是他挖开的沟壑，连Thor的右小腿也因为尾鳍长时间的紧勒带上了肿胀的紫色。一股滚烫的热流猛地打在了他的内壁上，Lok打了个哆嗦，蜷缩起背部，那股热流还在绵绵不断的射出，烫得他的深处像是被火灼过一般，又辣又疼，颤抖不已。  
Thor射得太多了，Loki无意识地将手放在饱胀的小腹上，那里似乎都被填进了一个温暖的小球而微微凸起来。

 

Part 22

岛上的城堡很多年没有使用了，尽管王宫有派遣一些仆从居住在上面维护，也依然破败了很多。王后将自己的嫁妆折抵了一部分，又把Loki送来的财宝换成了阿斯加德的钱币，雇佣来一批愿意在岛上居住的工匠和农夫们。  
这里将会是Thor的领地，在金宫还没有将另一位继承人的势力扶植起来时，他都将在这里和Loki过着与世隔绝的悠闲田园生活。  
Thor并没有打算回陆地上去，王冠在其他人看来也许有些吸引力，对于Thor却无疑是一副束手束脚的镣铐，他习惯于做一个和平民们打成一片的好人，而不是统治他们。  
羊圈是第一个需要建起来的，岛上没有其他大型肉食动物对羊群造成威胁，可树林里很久没有人去过了，灌木和藤蔓长成了一片，如果暴风雨到来，羊群受惊跑进去，也难以找寻。  
况且Thor的领地还处于一片荒芜，没有足够的农舍，现在臣民们都暂时居住在临时打扫出来的城堡里，人手也严重不足，上午所有的男丁都在帮忙伐木和制作羊圈所需要的木篱笆。而女士们则在帮忙打扫城堡——Thor想起清晨在他的餐厅收拾的侍女们，看到他进来后捂着嘴哧哧地笑，她们当然知道发生了什么——桌上的划痕和满地的珍珠，Thor摸着鼻子，尴尬地对着她们回报以微笑，他并非沉迷情色之人，只是对于Loki，他反倒像一个初尝爱欲的毛头小伙子，无法自控，巴不得每一分钟都和Loki黏在一起。  
春天正是种植的好季节，农民们把清理出来的田地翻松，点上了土豆和玉米，还有小麦，另外留了一片地方种植南瓜，农田周围的角落里，也埋上了一些甜椒的种子，这些是岛上日常需要的食物，他们还特地开辟了一块地方，播种用来出口的鼠尾草和罗勒。侍女们也在花园的玫瑰树旁种上了一些香薄荷和迷迭香，只需要一两周，它们就能长得十分茂盛了。  
农场的午餐是城堡厨房里送来的刚出炉的黑面包，还有一些从陆地带来的肉香肠和奶酪。  
Thor本想回城堡看看Loki，也许还能共进午餐什么的——但送餐过来的女佣说他醒来就去了海里，现在还没有回来。  
Loki会去多久呢？他会像上次一样，一去几个月没有消息吗？他不会过了发情季就离开了吧？Thor有些心不在焉，几次都差点用斧头抡到自己。Loki让他变成一个优柔寡断的商人，一个举棋不定的赌徒，无时不刻地担心自己是否会失去目前的美好生活。  
傍晚农场那边的羊圈基本已经完工了，就差搭上雨棚，盖顶的木板还需要再晾干一些，才能刷上油漆，一群疲惫不堪饥肠辘辘的男人们回到了城堡。  
厨房在大厅里给所有人准备了晚饭，餐桌上不光有现宰的烤羊，还有一些煎过的新鲜的鱼和贝类，海草和羊肝一起煮成的汤——Thor瞬间感到自己重新注入了活力，连脚步一改之前的蹒跚沉重，几个大步就跨到了长桌的另一端。  
虽然Thor吩咐过和他领地里的子民一起进餐，一视同仁，侍女还是把最好的部分放在了主位附近。  
主菜是Loki爱吃的羊腿，厨房今天又换了做法，煎成焦黄的羊腿，配了一些洋葱和胡萝卜，加上奶油和豆子一起炖制，肥厚的羊腿肉看起来刚刚端上餐桌不久，热腾腾地冒着香味的轻雾；副菜是一只和盘子差不多大的焗龙虾，剥开的尾壳里雪白的虾肉上浇着厚厚一层芝士——这应该也是Loki今天的收获。  
烤熟的苹果片盛放在小盘子里，旁边还有一盘金黄的玛德琳。  
Loki坐在餐桌旁，支着脸对着已经布好的晚饭，Thor走过来也没有改变姿势，放在地上的尾鳍正有规律地啪啪啪抽打着地面。  
这个举动——大概是不高兴的表现。  
“怎么了？”Thor一边猜测原因一边问道。  
Loki愁眉苦脸地盯着点心盘，忧郁地说：“这个缩小了好多。”  
“看起来并没有小呀。”Thor安抚地摸了摸Loki的后颈，点心和昨天的确没有什么区别，难道是因为女官担心Loki吃太多甜食而忘记正餐减少了供给的分量？  
Loki气呼呼地比划出一个碟子的大小：“可是我给她们的是这么大的贝！”  
要知道为了吃到更大的玛德琳，Loki除了捕猎鱼虾之外，还特地潜入了海底。海岛周围没有被捕捞过，每只扇贝都又大又肥，Loki用海草编织了网兜，挖了整整一兜回来。  
他原本以为会有满满一大盆甜甜的玛德琳的。  
可是Loki啊，玛德琳虽然是扇贝的模样，可真的不是扇贝做的啊。

 

 

Part 23

洗完澡后Thor让侍女们送来一些果蔬，按照王后早年编写的植物图册在餐厅里挨个讲解给Loki听，Loki坐在Thor旁边，手臂平放在桌面上，挂在扶手上的尾巴尖一甩一甩，看着Thor的眼睛也是亮晶晶地一眨不眨，昭示着他对这个话题正抱有极大的兴趣。  
“苹果是一种结在树上的果实，青色的时候比较酸涩，成熟后是红色的，味道就会变甜。”  
餐桌依旧是昨天那张。这张桌子是城堡里目前最好的餐桌，其他的基本都布满了虫蠹，或者腐朽到无法使用。女官拿来松脂，融化后填补在那些深浅不一的沟壑里，再打磨平整，现在半透明的一层映着烛火，衬托得Loki皮肤和鳞片都带上了一层暖暖的柔光。  
Thor忍不住有些想入非非，可是看到Loki这幅认真的模样，他狠狠地掐灭了念头，继续说道：“晚餐时你吃到的另一种甜的点心就是烤过的苹果，它们不加工也能吃——普通人都这么吃的。”Thor从盘中拿过一个苹果，递给Loki。“贵族会把它烤熟之后吃，他们认为直接吃是平民们的做法，但是我觉得直接吃更美味一些。”  
Loki捧着苹果，在手中翻来覆去地看了几遍，确认自己记住后才小小地咬了一口。  
汁水很足，不像烤熟后那样绵绵的，而是又脆又甜。  
原来植物也是能吃的。  
“怎么样？”  
“喜欢。”Loki说着将咬过的苹果递到Thor嘴边。Thor张口顺着Loki的牙印咬了一块，的确很甜。  
“小麦是长在土地里的像草一样的植物，每年熟一次，成熟后穗子会变成金黄色，把它们摘下来晒干后去壳磨成粉，就是你喜欢吃的玛德琳的主要原料，也可以做面包。”  
甜的东西是从地里长出来的，玛德琳不是扇贝，是一种叫小麦的东西加上鸡蛋和奶油做的。Loki熟练地在脑海里规整着笔记。  
“洋葱也是长在地上的，这是它的球根，一种用来调味的配菜，烤羊的时候把这个填在里面，也可以生吃——等等！”  
Loki麻利地从Thor手里接过去，还没等Thor说完，就迫不及待亲自尝试。  
侍女们明天又可以笑话Thor了，尽管他们今晚真的什么都没有做，只是纯洁地读书。  
Thor拿着手帕给Loki擦拭着鼻涕，后者现在还止不住地流泪，眼角通红，吐着舌头，喝完整整一瓶水都还没缓过来。  
“这是辣味，洋葱虽然可以生吃，但是要其他蔬菜拌在一起，单独吃味道可没那么好。”  
Loki吸了一下鼻子，泪汪汪地点头表示明白。  
Thor把书递给他，“我们明晚再接着读这本，今天就到这里。”  
Thor和Loki交换完晚安吻后一沾到枕头就睡着了，白天的工作累坏了他。但Loki睁着眼，在黑暗里看着Thor的脸，黑暗对Loki的视力并没有影响。  
人类可以把植物做得很好吃。  
人类比雌性塞壬更容易养活，难吃的鱼虾和贝类他们都能很开心地接受。  
可是人类受伤后恢复得很慢。  
Loki在他对人类的饲养观察日记里又加上了三条。  
Thor腿上的瘀伤让Loki胸腔里感到堵堵的，仿佛他的肺和腮都忘记了怎么呼吸那样，闷得慌。  
等Thor恢复了就用人类形态和他交配，Loki看着已经睡着的Thor，默默地决定，然后他伸手将Thor揽入自己的怀里。  
他现在不是独自一个了，他有Thor，还有一群会养羊和会做食物的人类，加上一群羊。所以明天要早些起来，努力多抓一些鱼，不光要喂饱人类，还要把Thor养回到两百磅。  
Loki顿时觉得自己担负了神圣而艰巨的使命。

 

Part 24

羊圈屋顶的木板差不多都晾干了，工匠们开始给它们刷油漆，农民们清理着周围的树林，奶牛和鸡群也需要一片比较开阔的地方来放养。 茂盛的荆棘和杂草被割开后，他们发现了一些好东西，从未被采摘的野果已经长成了一片不小的规模，有人回城堡去通知了女佣，中午送饭的女孩们就带着篮子和背篓叽叽喳喳地过来了。春天里野草莓和树莓都长得特别好，红艳艳的一大片，女孩们开心的聊着天，手上也没停下，不停的翻开枝叶挑拣合适的果实。  
“今天的晚餐会特别丰盛，Thor殿下的爱人上午送回来很多海鲜呢。”一个女孩突然说道。  
在清理过的树林旁钉篱笆的Thor听到Loki的消息，耳朵抖动了一下，默默向灌木丛那边移动了一步，旁边的小伙子笑着挪开位置，去对付另一棵张牙舞爪的荆棘，还不忘对着说话的姑娘眨了眨眼。  
年轻的侍女微微一笑，抬高了声音接着说，“他真帅气，就像是阿多尼斯降临，赤裸着上身，扛着一条差不多和他一样高的大鳟鱼跨进来，厨娘被那副漂亮的身躯蛊惑得差点忘记呼吸，还好小海伦及时给她拍背顺气，不然她可真的要晕过去了。”  
Thor胃里开始咕噜咕噜冒酸水，又骄傲又嫉妒：Loki当然是最好的，但为什么自己要从别人那里偷听他的消息啊。  
有人开始了话题，年轻的女孩们立刻七嘴八舌地补充，给大王子殿下传递信息。那是当然，热恋中的人整天都要分开可是最容易害相思了。  
“容我多句嘴，你们的面包当时刚出炉，老莫莉啊，就立刻给Loki殿下切了一片，可惜人家不爱吃这个。”  
“哈哈，然后她把晚餐的牛油蛋挞提前给他了。”  
“说起来Loki殿下似乎很喜欢甜食呢。”  
“对对，他接过盘子的模样都要把我融化了，天啊Thor殿下可真幸福。”  
那是。Thor忍不住地咧开嘴偷偷笑起来，连敲篱笆的动作都变得轻快有节奏，几乎要即兴演奏欢乐颂。  
一头雄鹿突然从树林里跳了出来，大概是吃多了树林里的浆果，毛皮光亮，体格壮实。  
这个Loki还没吃过，他肯定会喜欢。  
Thor意识到自己在想什么时，他的身体已经先一步的行动了。那匹倒霉的鹿被一锤子砸倒，晕乎乎的半天站不起来。  
“殿下的身手太棒了！”  
“您快把这个送到厨房去吧！这里我们都走不开呢！”  
“对呀对呀！”  
“女孩们可帮不上忙。”  
“她们搬不动这个的。”  
“我们得快点干了，今天要把树林清理好呢。”  
周围聊天的人群一下都变得无比忙碌，小伙子们大刀阔斧地砍割荆棘和树藤，姑娘们更是专心致志地研究哪一颗果实才值得采摘。  
Thor挠了一下脸侧，掩饰他止不住上翘的嘴角，接着又匆忙抓起绑篱笆的绳子几步跨过去，三下五除二就把鹿捆得结结实实扔在肩上，兴冲冲地往城堡走，迫不及待想要向Loki展示一下他们晚餐的新食材。

Part 25

人类对食物的需求量并不大，教导完厨房里的雌性们如何将多余的鱼肉制作成鱼干，Loki就带着交换来的新甜品回到了卧室。  
卧室另一边连接着洗浴的水池，引来了岛上的泉水，是Loki最满意的地方之一，他会在在捕猎之后来这里洗掉身上的味道，整理鱼鳍和鳞片。  
Loki是一个非常注重生活品质的塞壬，即使在独居的日子里，他也有清理鳞片的好习惯，但这次是他第一次打磨它们，所以他做得极为仔细和认真。  
直到Thor回来他都没有结束这项工程。  
“Thor。”Loki一手抱着自己的尾巴，一手拿着粗糙的珊瑚角，简短地向走进房间的人打了一声招呼。  
“我逮到了一匹鹿，已经吩咐厨房那边作为晚上的主菜了。”Thor在厨房那边打听到Loki的最新动向，转头就赶了过来，正好在门口遇到送衣物的侍女，便顺手代劳。  
“鹿？”Loki停下了手里的动作，看向Thor，重复了一遍这个未听说过的词。  
Thor走到水池边，把那件黑色镶着绿边的长袍挂在一旁的架子上，女官们非常细心和体贴，将Loki的衣服都改为了长袍的样式，方便他变换鱼尾的形态。  
“是一种可以吃的动物，肉质比羊肉更加细嫩，你整理完之后再去厨房，还能看到它的模样，我吩咐过厨房不要这么快处理它的。”  
“好。”Loki的目光重新回到了尾巴上，他就快打磨完所有鳞片了，现在还需要集中注意力再加快一些得好。  
“记得穿衣服。”Thor盯着Loki赤裸的身体，目不转睛地。侍女们说得完全没错，他真美，他像是用最洁白细腻的大理石雕刻的神像，皮肤莹润，线条匀称，尾部的鳞片是雕像上镶贴的绿宝石薄片，神秘而高贵。  
“我不需要把布料都裹在身上。”Loki一丝不苟地对付着尾尖上的鳞片，确保每一片都同样圆润光亮，头也没抬，漫不经心地说：“气温低冷热对我来说并没有太大影响。”只有人类总是把自己裹得严严实实，又束缚又累赘。  
“人类穿衣物并不只是保暖。”Thor解释道。  
“我有在腰上围布。”作为一个强大的猎手，Loki当然有研究过猎物的习性，人类会把自己的性征用布料遮挡起来，甚至会穿上更多的布料来装饰自己，根据Loki的观察，这样的人类也更容易受到异性的青睐和追求。Loki对此也完全能理解，毕竟人类和塞壬不一样，没有绚丽的鱼鳍和鳞片用来求偶，转用其他方式来补偿也不足为奇。  
“你的穿着都快让女仆们没法好好工作了。”Thor半开玩笑半认真地说。  
“你觉得我是在吸引其他雌性？”Loki扔开手里的小珊瑚，一摆尾就窜到了池边，哗啦一声支起上身，眯着眼对Thor问道。虽然人类雌性又会烤羊又会做甜食，可他根本没打算和她们任何一个交配！  
“她们都被你吸引了。”Thor陈述着事实，酸巴巴地。  
胡说！Thor简直就是个混蛋！  
Loki用上了他最新学到的词汇。  
他扶着池边跳出水，一尾巴将Thor扇进了水池，化为人形站起来，气呼呼地光着屁股走了出去。  
“Loki！”Thor顾不上自己衣服靴子里全是水，慌慌张张地追上去，抱起裸奔的爱人就往回跑。  
“放开我！”塞壬剧烈地挣扎着，像一只不情愿被逮出水的大龙虾，他的双腿一哧溜变回了鱼尾巴，啪啪啪地抽打Thor的腰背和屁股，要不是Thor抱住了他的手臂，他那张牙舞爪的模样，肯定都要抓花Thor的脸。  
连老Odin都没有揍过Thor的屁股。  
浸了水的羔羊皮靴很快变得像块长满了青苔的卵石那样站不住脚，在Loki又一次大力的扭动中，Thor没有稳住重心，两人重重地摔在了地毯上。  
Thor及时地换了一下位置，才没有让Loki磕在大理石的地板上，两个人的重量都落在Thor的背部和臀部，他猜他的背肯定要断了，才会疼得那么厉害。  
但Loki并不领情，对于Thor的举动怒不可遏，他压在Thor身上，微微张开嘴，露出白森森的牙，双手按着Thor的肩膀，绿色的眼睛像是两团幽灵火一样的燃烧，鳍竖立着快速抖动发出轻微的嗡嗡声，胸口剧烈地起伏着，富有威胁性地盯着Thor，像一头狼注视着他的猎物。  
Thor仰躺在地板上，湿淋淋的，他凝视着Loki的眼睛，那双野性之眼，一种空虚从某个地方冒出来，吞噬了他的心脏，只剩下一片空白和虚无。  
Loki从来不知道什么是爱情，现在也不懂，以后也不一定能明白。  
如果此刻Loki吃掉他，Thor都不会太过惊诧。  
塞壬本来就是吃人的。  
虽然他们经历了火热的性爱，但那只是塞壬种族的本能需要，他似乎从未触及到Loki的心灵。  
Thor抬起手，想要像往常一样抚摸Loki的后颈。  
但Loki一错身躲开了他的手，鳞片和鱼鳍从他身上褪去，他扔开了Thor，站起身，但这次没有离开房间，他走回到水池边，也不看Thor，掰着手指头生闷气。  
Thor等着背上尖锐的疼痛消退，才慢慢地起身，蹒跚着走到衣架旁边拿下长袍，默默地给Loki套上，这次塞壬没有反抗。  
两人都沉默着，房子里静悄悄的像一潭呆滞的死水。  
Thor不知道该说些什么来打破这样的尬尴，也许他们都该冷静一下，各自的。  
于是他走出了房间。

 

Part 26

晚餐厨房准备了汤汁香浓的炖鹿肉，侍女们还特地为主位斟上了温过的鹿血酒。  
Loki对人类的饮品并不熟悉，但他嗅到了新鲜的血液味道，不像是人类的血，而是更加浓厚醇香，还夹杂着一丝丝甜味。血液温热时吃最好，Loki立刻抓起杯子，浅浅抿了一口，咂了砸嘴。有点辣味，然后是甜味，热热的感觉从舌尖一直延伸到腹部，比人类的血还要温暖可口。Loki扬起杯子，将杯中的液体一饮而尽，然后将空杯交还给侍女。  
“还要。”他抬眼认真地对女孩要求，双手捧着酒杯，翘着尾尖，一抖一抖地扇动着耳鳍。  
“哦我的天。”拿着酒壶的侍女踉跄地退后几步，脸色绯红，手足无措，差点失手打翻酒壶。  
“我来。”Thor从那个可怜的女孩手里拿走了酒壶，“你去和大家一起用餐吧。”他对斟酒的侍女说。  
女孩飞快地提起裙角行了一个礼，一溜烟地跑到下座，桌边的人们让开了一个缺口，她立刻就融入了进去。罪魁祸首全然不知道自己的问题，那双水盈盈的绿眼睛随着酒壶转向了Thor，让Thor几乎都忘记他们还在单方面冷战的事实。  
Thor认为自己还应该再生一会儿气，因为那莫名其妙的一尾巴还有裸体癖好的爱人。但下个呼吸他就自然而然地给Loki倒满了杯子，顺手也给自己添上了一杯。  
尽管下午被Thor自相矛盾的指责和要求折腾到没有看到鹿的模样，不过单单凭借这杯血就足以让Loki肯定这种动物的美味。他开心地卷起尾鳍，再次喝干了杯中的液体，看在这个的面子上，他决定原谅Thor强行给自己套上布料的无礼举动。  
哼，又怪我吸引雌性又要我穿衣服，人类的心思还真是不可理喻。  
Loki劈手夺过酒壶给自己再添上了一杯，Thor也不甘示弱抢回酒壶，两人你一杯我一杯的干完了一壶，下面的侍女立刻就换上了新的添满的酒壶。  
Loki太久没有吃到新鲜的生血，兴致勃勃地连最爱的甜食也没吃上几口，Thor几次试图从他手里拿走酒杯都换来他炸着鳞片扑扇着耳鳍呼哧呼哧的威胁。  
Thor被这种没心没肺的举动折腾得心塞至极，也只能喝酒解闷。  
等他们洗完澡回到床上，Thor才发现事情悲剧了。  
鹿肉和鹿血都有点壮阳的小功效。  
Thor裤裆里的东西正精神抖擞，硬得发疼。  
但更早发现的反而是Loki，作为一个对周围热源敏感的塞壬，在Thor还没有觉察到他的小尴尬之前Loki就感觉到了异常。Loki对这种发热的情况一点也不陌生，毕竟也是经历过两次的过来鱼，春天的繁殖季还没有结束，他和Thor也几天没有交配，在Loki看来这是再正常不过的事情。只是Thor的发情期来得可真晚，春天都要过完一大半了。Loki同情地想，怪不得没有雌性人类选择他，生殖能力有问题的雄性肯定是不受雌性青睐的，虽然他是最好吃的那个，也改变不了没有小储备粮的事实了。  
Loki翻起身，凑过去咬住了Thor的唇。他是个畸形的塞壬，Thor是个残缺的人类，海洋都安排他们相遇，他应该好好照顾Thor，包容他的小脾气，帮他解决这种小难题才对。  
面对着惊诧的Thor，Loki熟练地将鱼尾化作双腿跨坐在Thor身上，一把扒掉了Thor的睡衣，俯身含住了对方胸膛上的凸起，傲人的勃起抵着Thor的小腹，手也顺着Thor兴奋的吐着前液的阴茎一直摸到了臀缝里。  
等等，Thor好像和他有点不同，后面关得紧紧的，也没有湿？Loki不死心地用手指又戳了一下，下一秒钟就天旋地转，被喘着粗气的Thor翻身抓住双手，牢牢地按进了床铺里。

 

Part 27

Thor手心里滑腻腻的全是汗水，他燥热得要命，汗水顺着他隆起的肌肉纹路直往下滴，刚才Loki不知死活的挑逗，让他胯下的勃起都淌出了水，而现在这个作恶的傻瓜还双腿大张一脸迷惑的看着他——这个时候他就应该把这个笨呼呼的小混蛋狠狠操哭才对，Thor阴郁地想。  
但他没有。  
他不知道塞壬人类和鱼尾时是否会有差异，更舍不得让Loki受到一丁点伤害， Thor松开了对Loki的桎梏，掰着Loki的腿根将他们的昂扬抵在一起，带过Loki的手来一起揉搓套弄，另一只手探向后面的穴口，搔刮按压边缘的嫩肉，指尖也模仿着性交的节奏一次次叩击着中间微微张开的小孔。  
“等领地这边忙完，我们就结婚，我再问你一次，你愿意和我结婚吗，Loki？”Thor用带着老茧的拇指蹭过Loki顶端的凹槽，激得手中的柱体突突地跳动起来，然后恶意地堵住了淌着水的马眼。  
“呜——”即将来临的高潮被打断激得Loki绷紧了身体，颤抖的手指不利索地去掰Thor的手，几次都没能成功，“我们已经交配过了——”Loki满脸绯红，恼怒地控诉，“放——放手——”他掰不开Thor的手指，气得直挠Thor的手背，后穴也随着喘息收缩又松开，Thor趁机将手指推了进去，内里并不像人类的干涩，而是保持着鱼尾时的潮湿润滑，Thor松了一口气，缓缓地推进指节，按压着柔嫩的肠壁。  
“停下！停下！Thor——”戳到那个浅一些的那个敏感带时Loki尖叫起来，Thor松开了堵住马眼的手指，转而抚上Loki艳红的乳头，插在后穴的手指上的老茧也狠狠地磨过敏感带，一股白浊的体液喷洒出来，落在Loki的胸膛和小腹上，Thor的并没有停止攻势，甚至变本加厉地添入了两根手指，一起翻搅抽插，逼得已经开始疲软的阳具又抽抽搭搭吐出第二波精液。  
Loki眼眶发红，还带着一些高潮的迷茫，却气得要命，“我从约顿海姆——带着财宝把你买下来——”  
人类是不能被买卖的，小傻瓜。Thor又好气又好笑，气Loki不肯回应他结婚的要求，又忍不住要笑话他懵懵懂懂表达喜爱的举动。  
“和我结婚。”他缓慢地转动着手指，滑过抽搐颤抖的嫩肉，在敏感点上画圈，碾压。  
Loki难耐地扭动着身体，推搡Thor逼近的胸膛和肩膀，试图逃离那些将他搞得心烦意乱的手指，高潮过的身躯软绵得使不上力，后穴被Thor扩张得酸胀麻痒，他又急又气，哽咽得打起了嗝，“我们都、嗝、交配过了，”他简直想把Thor一尾巴抽出去，又被腿间作乱的手掌阻止了变化，双腿挂在身体两侧使不上劲，蹬都蹬不开Thor。他委屈得都快要哭出来，“我们——我们明明、嗝、交配过了。”  
Loki将这句都重复了三遍，一个结论灵光一现地从Thor脑子里跳过。  
Thor被一种甜蜜的充实感填满了胸腔，整个人都快要得意地飘起来，却又不得不去和他的笨鱼解释，“交配和结婚是不同的。”  
“我们没法繁衍后代，嗝、我不在乎，嗝、你不会生宝宝。”Loki的脸颊因为情欲而绯红，绿色的眼睛也浸泡在水汽里，偏偏还不自知地说着如此傻气又甜蜜的话。  
Thor忍不住地将嘴唇连连印在对方光洁的额头上，如果可以，他都想把他塞进自己的胸腔里，让他们变成一个整体。  
老天，他的塞壬到现在还没搞清楚情况，如果他们能怀孕的话——以目前做爱的方式来看，那个人怎么也得是Loki。  
“结婚并不一定需要繁衍，只需要我们在一起，我爱你，正好你也爱我。”  
“嗝。”  
Loki打嗝的样子实在是惨兮兮的，每次抖动都会连带着肠肉紧紧地绞住Thor的手指。一会插进去后被这种频率的收缩搞得秒射就太难看了。Thor扶着Loki的脸侧，含住他的唇，温柔的吻他，直到Loki因为缺氧而停止打嗝。  
“我爱你。”Thor看着Loki的眼睛，诚恳地说。  
“爱是什么？”  
“比喜欢还要喜欢，想要成为对方生命的一部分。”  
Loki黑色细长的眉毛微微皱起来，好几秒钟后才慢慢松开，终于他得出了结论。  
“我也爱你。”

 

Part 28

身体的触碰和交流本应该和爱情是相辅相成的，从好感，到喜欢，到爱，一步步深入。  
在Loki给予他这个答复之前，Thor一直抗拒着自己想要和Loki做爱的本能。他不想对待Loki像一个没有名分地位的情人，让交媾成为他们夜间的所有乐趣。尽管城堡里的女官并不会多嘴，但Thor不想留给任何人置喙Loki的任何机会，哪怕Loki自己都不明白或者不在乎。  
但现在Loki肯定了他们。  
Thor抽出了手指，扶着Loki的腰，掰开臀瓣将自己的昂扬抵在后穴的入口轻轻摩擦，他的那根太粗了，三只手指的扩张并不算太完全，他缓缓地往里推进，用手掌抚慰Loki的身体的敏感带来转移进入时带给他的痛苦。  
后穴被撑开的饱胀感在Loki的看来根本不值一提，甚至连疼痛都算不上，他忍不住扭动着腰肢想要尽快将那个卡在穴内浅处的硬块整个吃下去，如果不是对双腿的控制不如鱼尾那样熟练，那么Loki肯定会用双腿主动环住Thor的腰来拉近他们的距离，而不是像现在这样，穴内的嫩肉急促地蠕动着，渴望着那个东西插进来，带给他更大的欢愉，却被Thor主导着缓慢的节奏。  
“快一点。”他伸手去揉搓Thor还有大半截在外面的柱身，又坏心眼地用另一只手去抠Thor的乳晕，汗水将Thor的皮肤染得滑溜溜的，Loki将手掌滑到对方胸肌上，虽然不比以前饱满，也依然结实鼓胀令人着迷。  
Thor简直要被这个不知死活的家伙搞疯了，他提起Loki的右腿搭在他的肩膀上，将左腿掰得更开让他们的交合之处完全清晰地呈现眼前——那里的褶皱都被撑平了，却还在小幅度地一收一缩，内里也湿软蠕动着想要将阴茎吃得更深。他掐住Loki的腰，在Loki不满的哼哼中退出了一些，然后一挺腰猛地整个插了进去，龟头和部分柱身整个的挤进了环内，叹息着享受着里面更为紧致和湿热的挤压和吮吸。  
“啊——”Loki被这个突然袭击刺激的尖叫出声，搁在Thor肩膀的腿更是绷得直直的，头仰着背向后弓起，左腿本能的想要合拢却被Thor蛮力地掰开，大力到手指都陷进腿部的肌肉里。  
Thor没有给Loki过多缓气时间，他牢牢地掐住Loki的腰和腿，猛烈地捣弄敏感的嫩肉，穴内分泌的热液和阴茎吐出的前液被挤出来，在穴口处抽插中磨成细细的白沫，Thor操得特别用力，每次都插到底，阴囊啪啪啪地打在穴口上，连带着穴口下方那一片皮肤都被拍得通红。  
“不——别——太、太深了啊啊啊——”Loki在这种猛烈的操干下尖叫出声，想要逃离或者阻止这种过度的刺激，战栗的身躯又挣不开Thor强有力的手掌，他有种会被体内硬物顶坏的错觉，那个过于滚烫的东西狠狠地碾轧捅弄着他柔嫩脆弱的甬道，带着一丝丝疼痛更多是灭顶的快感，他拼命地摇着头，“不——嗯……不、慢点，要坏了……啊！”他的双手想要抓紧Thor握住他腰侧和腿根的手臂，又被操弄得抓不稳，“Thor，Thor——”连续滑开几次后他哭着对Thor伸出了手。  
Thor一把抱起他，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，伏在自己胸膛上哭泣和颤抖，Loki的硬挺夹在他们俩的腹间，随着Thor打桩式的一下下向上的顶弄而摩擦着Thor结实的腹肌，可怜兮兮地吐着水，弄得Thor小腹上湿漉漉的，小穴里被捣出的热液也染湿了Thor金色的耻毛，更多的和Thor的汗水一起流到床单上去，搞得床单一塌糊涂，连房间的空气里都蒸腾着情欲的味道。  
“不舒服？”Thor一边向上顶胯，一边抚摸着在自己肩膀上哽咽得厉害的塞壬的后颈，喘着粗气问道。明明内里在不停的流着水，湿得像是水做的精灵，却又缩在他的怀抱里，牢牢地环抱着他的背部，泪水流得仿佛受到了天大的委屈。  
“啊哈，”Loki被操得迷糊，张嘴就漏出甜腻的呻吟，他神志不清地摇头，又把头埋到Thor脖颈间磨蹭，“前面。”他扭动着腰部将前端的硬挺擦过Thor的腹肌，Thor体贴的摸了上去，揉捏和套弄那个艳红的玩意，换来Loki眯着眼满意的呼噜呼噜声。  
Thor一手抚慰着Loki的前端，另一只手揉捏着Loki柔软饱满的臀瓣，这是Loki身上唯一有肉的地方了，Thor抓住那雪白的臀肉，按上顶的节奏挤紧和拉扯。  
Loki被操得快要融化了，下体传来的甜蜜酥麻一波一波的荡过他的身体，他现在都抱不住Thor的背部，手无力地垂在身体两侧，身体随着Thor的动作摇晃，眼前的视野是一片杂乱的光斑，口里含糊不清地呻吟，意乱情迷。  
Thor躺倒在床上，双手扶住Loki的胯部，把他举起一点，再重重地压下去。  
“啊啊啊——”Loki被这个强硬的撞击顶得瞪大了眼睛，全身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，前端颤抖地射出一股白液，吞咽着巨物的肉穴也一阵抽搐地绞紧，但Thor没有停下来，他低吼一声，抓住Loki的胯部撞击得更加猛烈。  
“不——我受不了——太多了——”Loki眼前一片模糊，泪水顺着他的眼眶滑下来，那些小珠子落在Thor的小腹又弹开，射精后更为敏感的内里被大力的操弄得有种快要被Thor捣成泡沫的错觉，柔嫩的媚肉死死地咬着体内的硬物，一股暖暖的液流从更深处流出来，有些疲软的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地吐出一些精液，全身都颤抖得厉害，“我不要了——射不出了——”  
但Thor无视了他的话语，他操得又快又急，强烈的快感将Loki几乎逼疯，他僵直了舌头，发出呜咽的呻吟，渐渐地喘不上气，几乎要窒息，他甚至认为他会在这种极致的快感中死亡。  
见Loki快要晕过去了，Thor狠狠地顶弄几下，意犹未尽地将精液射进了Loki体内。  
“嗯——”精液打在肠壁上让Loki萎靡的前端再次跳了跳，挤出最后一点精液，他的身体像融化的雪人一样软倒在Thor胸膛上，体内还无意识的收缩着，Thor轻手轻脚地扶着Loki翻了一个身，让他躺在床铺里，才慢慢地把阴茎拔出小穴，原本浅色的穴口被操弄得红肿着，白浊的精液从闭合不住的穴口里往外流淌，隐约还能看见内里艳红颤抖的嫩肉。

 

Part 29

好一会儿，Thor就侧躺在Loki旁边，手掌温柔地安抚着他的发顶，等待他平复气息。  
夜晚还很长，而他们刚刚确认过关系，Thor并不想只做一次就结束，他等着Loki从疲惫期恢复，再重新挑起他的情欲。  
Loki抬手抓住Thor结实的小臂，借着力翻成侧躺，手上模仿Thor的动作，让自己的手顺着那些金子一般的头发滑过，他望进Thor蓝色的眼睛里，Thor也看着他，满载着爱意的。他们像两只依偎在一起相互舔毛的猫，慵懒地陷在床铺里。  
“继续吗？”Loki伸出舌头舔了舔唇，“你还在发热呢。”  
Thor笑了起来，嘴唇变成一个柔和的弧度，“我先去给你拿一点水。”他在Loki额头上印了一个轻轻的吻，起身拿过水杯，Loki在性爱中总是哭得那么厉害，Thor真担心他会脱水。  
他把杯子递给Loki，塞壬仰起头咕噜咕噜喝完了满满一杯清水，看起来渴坏了。  
“还要一些么？”Thor接过空杯子，走到放水壶的小茶桌边。  
“不用了。”Loki翻动了一下身体，变回仰躺的姿势。腰后面落了几颗珍珠，硌得他有些难受，反手在身后扭来扭去地摸了几把，才把几颗全抓在手中。  
这个可以和人类换羊和其他食物，和Thor交配是愉悦的流泪，变成的珠子更漂亮一些，Loki把它们塞到了枕头下。  
Thor自己也喝了一些水，回到床上。他支撑在Loki的上方，低头凑近雪白的耳朵，从耳垂沿着外轮廓舔过去。粗糙的舌苔划过敏感的耳廓， Loki喉咙里发出一声细小的呜咽，双手抵在Thor的胸膛上，随着Thor的动作轻轻地抓挠。  
这大概是Loki身上唯一没有伤痕的地方，就连那精致诱人的脸庞上，仔细观察时，也能发现右眼角和鼻梁处有浅浅的白痕。  
最严重的还是从左胸到腹部那五道旧伤，早已愈合的伤口隆起的攀附在这副精瘦结实的躯体上， Thor一手婆娑着Loki腰侧，一手揉捏完胸前的凸起后，顺着那几道伤痕缓缓地抚摸下去。那种触感，像是最细腻的绸缎上被最笨手的裁缝补起的线脚。  
噩梦被触及的恐惧让Loki吓了一跳，急急忙忙地蜷起身抓住Thor的手腕推出去。  
“相信我，别害怕。”Thor抚摸着塞壬被惊得翘起的发尾，细细地啜吻他的脸颊，直到Loki松开手，重新为他打开身体。  
Thor吻过他的唇，一路向下，到下巴，脖颈，落到伤疤上，温柔地舔吻。  
受过伤的结疤处非常敏感，Thor的嘴唇相对于微凉的皮肤有些烫，又和当初被撕开时灼烧般的疼痛不同，没有疼痛，没有循着血液追来的鲨鱼群，Loki低低地喘息着，酥麻感让他忍不住蜷起脚趾头，好像Thor将发热传染给他了一样，体温也渐渐升起来。  
“嗯唔……”  
明明他这个季度的发情期已经过了才对，Loki难耐地扯过Thor，急切地和他交换了一个湿哒哒的吻。  
这次发热比不久前过去的那次更为凶猛，Loki吻得快要窒息，无法自控地抱住Thor的肩背，手心磨蹭揉搓着结实坚硬的背肌，情欲强烈得不太对劲，但Loki已经顾不上那么多了。

 

Part 30

雄性和雄性在发情期内就是不应该在一起的。  
饿醒的Loki愤愤地在他的生活经验里加上了这条。他也想爬起来去找吃的，但是腰腿都酸胀得使不上一点儿力气，体内仍有种插着火热硬物的错觉。  
Thor还在呼呼大睡，他们昨晚从床上翻滚到地板上，浴室里，每一处可以交配的地方，Loki活了这么多年，才知道人类交配还有这么多种花样，他们相互纠缠，直到耗尽最后一丝体力，Thor甚至吻遍了他全身，从脚尖到头顶。  
Loki现在饿得要命，偏偏又酸得爬不起来。  
既然现在不能去找食物了，而Thor正好还躺在旁边。  
不能吃，舔舔也好。  
Loki张口含住了眼前的胸肌，自我催眠着再忍忍，再忍忍就有吃的了。  
但他越舔越生气。  
缩水了。  
这里也缩水了。  
Loki气得肺泡都鼓起来了，还好他不是河豚，不然非得胀成一个刺球儿不可。  
胸口传来阵阵酥麻的触感将Thor从睡梦之中带出来，面对如此热情的爱人，Thor当然不会让Loki失望，尽管他们几小时前才做了很多次，还有些疲惫。他伸手掰开Loki的腿，将自己已经被挑起的情欲插入昨晚使用过度还红肿湿软的洞穴中，慢慢地挺动起腰部。  
"混蛋，我饿啊！"  
Loki气得尖叫出来，狠狠地咬在Thor的肩膀上。  
“我会喂饱你的。”Thor翻身将他困入怀里，勃起的阴茎保持着插入的姿势抵着敏感带旋转了半圈，Loki的声音立刻就变了调子，带着情欲的绵软起来：“肚…肚子饿……嗯嗯……啊……"  
“做完这次就吃饭。”Thor咬着他的耳垂说。  
“别咬…别咬耳朵！”耳鳍上的软刺和薄膜特别多，是塞壬们捕捉海底声波的地方，在深海中，甚至比眼睛还要重要，又脆弱又敏感，每次被Thor碰到，都会有种带着颤栗的快感席卷全身，Loki揪住Thor的金发，试图拔开那个恼人的脑袋。“啊…快点…嗯…快点做完！啊啊啊！”  
“好。”Thor重重地捅了进去，又快又狠地捣击最深处，内里的嫩肉又紧致又湿软，一抖一抖地吸吮着插入的勃起，退出时里圈的环还会牢牢的咬住他的柱身不让他离开，那种美妙的感觉让Thor着迷。  
“嗯……嗯……里面……对……啊嗯——"Loki配合地扭动起腰肢，在Thor撞入时抬起让自己能吃得更深，很快就迎来了顶点，尖叫着射了出来，内里也抽搐着流出了热液。  
Thor继续捣弄了几十下，把自己的种子灌在里面，慢慢地退出来。  
“我去给你拿点吃的。”他吻了一下Loki汗湿的额头，从衣架上取下袍子套上，走出了房间。  
错过了早饭，午餐只有简单的鸡蛋和肉干，Loki也狼吞虎咽吃得津津有味，甚至都没有挑剔肉条过硬。  
Thor从柜子的暗格里拿出账本，回到Loki身边，现在他们都在一起生活了，Loki需要知道这些。  
“我们现在有一座城堡，二十个侍女，五十个侍卫兼水手，三十个农民及他们的妻子，还有六十二只羊，一百只鸡，羊和鸡的数量会因为每天消耗而减少，另外还有十匹马，四匹作为我们马车专用，两匹是打猎用的，还有四匹是农民的。”  
每天吃掉一只羊的话那么只能吃六十二天了，Loki顿时有了危机感，这样意味他的储备粮只够吃到夏天，今年的冬天会是一个大问题。  
Loki从枕头下摸出自己收起来的珍珠，悉数交给Thor，“这个可以换多少羊？”  
“珍珠要按照它的市场价值先换成货币，然后再拿到农户去买羊，农户很少会直接收它的，而且，一次拿出太多珍珠会导致它们贬值，能换到货币的数目也会下降。”  
“哦。”Loki有些明白了，藏太多会变成积压货，换不到羊。  
“等我们的领地建设好了，我们就出海贸易，把它们卖给其他国度的商人，买一些阿斯加德没有的香料和其他商品回来，作为我们领地的主要收入来源。”  
要分开卖才能换到多货币，Loki顿时又有了信心，“那我们什么时候出海？”  
肯定要在夏天前，到秋天储备足够的食物，才能度过食物匮乏的冬天。  
“我们举行完婚礼。”Thor吻了一下Loki的发顶，说。  
白天变得越来越长，陆地上的水分和温度也在逐渐变化，过不了多久，太阳就会变得特别强烈，到能把皮肤晒到裂伤的程度，赚取货币购买食物才是眼下刻不容缓的事情，Loki可不喜欢拖拖拉拉，“我们今天就结婚。”  
“你要给大家准备的时间，我的Loki。”  
“需要准备什么？”人类太麻烦了，明明交配就能确定关系的事情，还需要结婚，还需要婚礼，婚礼又是什么？  
“鲜花，请帖，宴会和祝福，宣告我们成为对方的合法伴侣。”  
Loki皱了皱鼻子，Thor身上他的味道还很浓厚，绝对不会有其他塞壬会认错这样的标记，除非他们想要决斗，他眯了眯眼，郑重地摸了摸Thor的头顶：“没关系，如果有人不认为我们是伴侣，我会打到他承认为止。”如果对方是人类，揍完还可以吃掉他，Loki满意地决定。  
“哈哈！”Thor笑起来，“好，我一会就去给母亲写信。”  
“今天晚餐要吃两只羊。”Loki揉了揉自己的肚子，忍痛做出决定。今天只是太饿了，后面会赚回来的。  
“我会通知厨房的。”Thor笑着和他交换了一个吻，站起身。  
“嗯，我也出去了。”  
虽然还有一些酸麻没有完全消退，Loki依然努力地离开了床榻，在他们没赚钱之前，他还需要多多捕猎，喂养他和Thor的人类们。

 

Part 31

“尊敬的阿斯嘉德王后陛下，我的母亲：我诚挚的邀请您于…”Thor停下了笔，对着日历和行程本挑选着一个合适的时间，礼拜五不错，但是和Tyr将军的生日重叠了；礼拜六是祷告和教堂唱诗的时间；礼拜日是休息日，如果要办理宴会那么城堡里放假的侍女们就要加班……Thor又不想继续推延他们的婚礼，他将日历再翻回到今天，沉思了好一会儿，连羽毛笔笔尖的墨水都干涸了。这很难决定，Thor想给Loki最好的婚礼，盛大的宴会，祝福与美酒，彻夜的狂欢，昭告给王国所有的人。  
接着他突然笑了，宴会毫无意义，Loki虽然没有太多人类的常识，却比他想得更清楚，他们爱着对方，夜里缠绵着做爱，白天共同为领地打拼，这些已经足够幸福。那些浮夸的宴会和贵族们不知真假的祝福，是完全可以舍弃的，他太习惯用一个继承人的角度去考虑这些，现在他没必要拉拢谁，没必要试探谁，Thor将写过的信纸卷成一卷，放在烛火上点燃，看着它烧得差不多了扔进一旁的空壁炉里。然后重新抽出一张新的信纸，蘸了蘸墨水，流畅地写到：“母亲，我和Loki决定结婚，不知道您今晚是否有空过来为我们见证？如果可以，顺便把您宫殿里的Fulla女士借用一下，我想整个阿斯嘉德再也没有人做出比她的奶油蛋糕更美味的点心了。”  
Thor顿了一下笔尖，又继续添加了一句，“当然，还有您的饼干。”他在结尾添加上署名，用火漆将信封住，叫来信使，领地离王宫并不远，划船到陆地上再快马过去，也只要一个多小时。  
他已经吩咐今晚宴会需要宰两只羊了，也许现在还需要添加一些，例如酥脆可口的蜜汁烤鸡和甘甜芬芳的栗茸蒙布朗，这两种Loki还没吃过呢，他肯定也会喜欢的。顺便还派几个人去集市买一些其他食物，烤肘子，配上酸菜和土豆泥，Loki大概不知道酸是什么，Thor还没有教到这里。牛肉也不错，加上新鲜的番茄炖熟，爽滑细嫩酸甜可口，又是另一种滋味。  
这样时间就很紧急了，Thor将安排吩咐给女官和侍卫，他们几乎是要跑起来去通知其他人，而碍于宫廷的礼仪而飞快地行走，刚刚出房间，脚步就变成了奔跑的声音，他还听到有个咋呼的家伙，一路喊着“Thor殿下今晚要举行婚礼啦啊啊——”跑远了，他的声音像是一个魔法，把原本安静的城堡加上了活力，侍女们也不再约束自己，她们传达着消息，到处都开始有了笑声。  
“快点啊！姑娘们！”  
“我去准备鲜花！”  
“哎！来一位男士帮忙去外面篱笆里逮几只鸡！”  
Thor也笑了出来，他当然不会责怪他们，连他自己都忍不住要欢呼，站在城堡的塔楼上大吼，告诉他所遇到的每一个生物他的婚礼，才能让自己不要被过多的欢喜淹没。

今天也在努力抓食物的Loki，特地守在河流和海水的交接口，用柔韧的海草编织了网铺在水中。他来回游着，不停地往编好的水草兜里捡那些傻乎乎卡在网上孔的带着籽的肥鲑鱼，大的放进网兜里，小的扔开。这是少数几种Loki觉得还能入口的鱼类，但春天它们都会跑回到陆地的淡水河中去，塞壬们不敢太过于接近人类的城市，Loki也只偶然吃到过一只。Thor说不定没吃过，他一定会喜欢的，这是海洋里最好吃的鱼类了。  
Loki这么想着，又往兜里塞了两条，直到他快要拖不动了，才收了网，拉着比他还要大个的网兜，摇摇晃晃地向城堡游去。

 

Part 32

老Odin一点也不想去参加Thor举办的晚宴，正暴躁地在甲板上踱来踱去。  
这完全不合规矩，他气得胡子一抖一抖的，请帖至少要提前一周递交，然后由礼官安排回复后才能确定赴宴才对。  
要不是陪Frigga，他根本不会去。  
然后他看到了Loki，后者正慢悠悠地游行在水面上，绿莹莹的长尾巴划动着弧线，鳞片在阳光下闪闪发光。  
这个诱拐了自己儿子的混蛋。  
他花了二十多年培养的王国继承人，就被这个不知道哪里冒出来的小怪物骗走了，Odin想到就控制不住的一阵愤怒。  
老国王气势汹汹地冲到甲板边，扶着栏杆往外看，周围的侍卫立刻跟了上来，Odin摆了摆手，示意他们站远一点。  
那个家伙和船航行的方向一致，肯定是回岛上去，Odin目测着距离，好歹他年轻时也是名满九国的骑士，还是有几下子的。  
可甲板上压根儿就捡不到石头或者其他的，Odin环顾了一圈，也拉不下脸让侍卫拿弓箭或者其他武器，毕竟他并不想和自己的儿子结仇。  
现在整个阿斯加德都知道大王子找了一个塞壬做伴侣，甚至连王位都不要了，简直是王室的丑闻！老Odin从袍子里摸出了钱袋子。  
没有石头，牺牲点零花钱砸他几下，也是好的。  
不过就是少喝几次蜜酒而已。  
国王的钱袋里没有铜板和银币，老Odin捏着金币犹豫好一会儿，终于被愤怒占领了理智，他几乎不需要瞄准，金币准确的砸在了听到响动而仰起头的塞壬的大脑门上。  
正中红心！Odin在心里给自己比了一个V字。  
塞壬翻动尾巴沉入了水底。  
老Odin乐呵呵地笑起来，一个湿乎乎的黑影就擦着他的王冠飞过去了，哐的一声砸在甲板上。  
下面的塞壬露出上半身，肩膀上还挂着条海草编织成的绳子，挤眉弄眼地做了一个鬼脸。  
哈，小崽子，和我比你还嫩着呢！Odin刚想去捡刚才塞壬扔上来的那个玩意，一扭头发现侍卫队长都拿着装着海水的木桶候在旁边了，他低头往桶里瞟了一眼。  
嗬，好大一只牡蛎。  
Odin往海里看了看，那只塞壬又游在了海面上。  
老国王颠了颠钱袋子，里面的金币哗啦作响。  
船舱里Frigga还在快速攥写着给儿子们的礼物单，女官们不时地进出着，给王后陛下汇报国王陛下又收获到了什么新鲜的海产。  
当然，她们顾虑着国王的面子，压根儿就没有提那些海产是用金币砸出来的。  
王后还以为老Odin闷得慌，在外面钓鱼呢。她甚至还吩咐女官给国王送了一条披风过去，虽然是近海，风也挺大的，Frigga有些担心老头子的身体。  
等到了岸上，王后看到板着脸站在码头的大儿子和躲在他身后探出头的塞壬，侧头追问了一句女官，才知道发生了什么。  
塞壬洁白的大脑门上那道红艳艳的伤痕的确太显眼，老头子也真是的，王后心疼地摸了摸这个可怜的孩子，偷偷塞了一颗红宝石作为补偿。  
Thor说过他是一个离群的孤儿，现在他马上就要成为自己的另一个孩子了。善良的王后吻了吻塞壬的额头，这个怯生生孩子立刻就笑逐颜开起来。  
Thor这才脸色缓和，将国王和王后迎进城堡，然后转身就神情温柔地让Loki回房间换套衣服再出来吃晚饭，为了避免Loki再受到老Odin的刁难，还特地叮嘱了他可以等吃饭时再过来。  
原来婚礼就是聚集一家人吃大餐，Loki揉了一下前额，以塞壬的自愈能力，老国王砸的那下子早就了无踪迹。Loki自己用石头补了道伤痕，下手有点重，好在也差不多痊愈了。  
他趴在床上，翘着尾巴，眉开眼笑地开始盘点刚才的收获。  
一个金币能换十二个银币。  
三个银币可以买一只羊。  
Loki几乎要喜欢上那个讨厌的老头了。

 

Part 33

王后第一次见到这个漂亮的塞壬时就特别地喜欢他，她非常想要一个女儿，无奈只生下了三个儿子，现在Thor把Loki带回来，虽然不是一个女孩，但塞壬精致的外表足以让王后圆她的公主梦，她短短地和Thor交谈了几句，便自告奋勇去承担装扮另一位结婚人的责任了。当然，王后没有太过分，她只是发挥了华纳人的时尚天赋，并未忘记她儿子的伴侣同样是一位男性。  
王冠戴在Loki头上有些小，当初工匠们是为米德加特的公主准备的，而Thor和Loki的婚礼太过于仓促，王后来不及让工匠们重新定做了，这让善良的王后不禁心怀愧疚，她将从华纳海姆带过来的项链交给工匠，让他们将那串漂亮的宝石固定上去，装饰在Loki洁白的额头上，有些女性化的王冠便退化成了塞壬头上的一处小小的装饰物。  
塞壬身上的长袍是王后亲自绣的，以王后对自己儿子的了解，她从Loki回来开始就日日夜夜地赶工这件华丽的婚袍，金银丝编织的代表世界的白腊树图案，宝石点缀的日月星辰，还有水晶的扣子，在烛光的映衬下，闪闪发光。  
担心塞壬不习惯穿人类硬邦邦的皮靴，王后还用十二层布料，做了一双柔软的布拖鞋，绣上了王室的徽章和小小的Loki。  
Loki穿上后来回走了几步，轻巧得几乎没有声音，他变成人类时从未拥有过一双舒适的鞋子，这个软软的能挂在脚掌上的垫子让Loki非常喜欢和开心。  
他凑过去亲了一下王后的脸颊，人类表达喜欢是要亲一下的。  
这让王后少女一般咯咯地笑起来，亲切地回吻了他的额头，然后牵着他的手，将他带到大厅去。  
老Odin和Thor已经等在那里了，Thor也换了服饰，银白的盔甲，带着大红的披风，有点像他们第一次见面穿的那身，看到母亲和Loki出现在大厅的另一端，他的笑容像阳光一样，几乎连大厅都被点亮了。  
他绞紧了双手，把重心从左脚移到右脚，又从右脚移到左脚，第一次觉得大厅建得有点过长了，因为母亲和Loki才走完一半的路程，偏偏按照礼仪，他还不能亲自下去把Loki抱上来。  
他今天可真美。  
他以往也是一样的美，又机灵又迷糊。  
今天晚上的菜式他肯定会喜欢的。  
Thor刚才都亲自确认过几遍，刷满香料的羊羔，煮得酥软的卤肉，烤得金黄的乳猪，新鲜的煎鲑鱼，填满了水果的蜜汁烤鸡，腌制过的鱼酱，还有奶油的婚礼蛋糕和各种甜点。  
终于他们走到台阶前来了，Thor几乎是迫不及待地伸手去接Loki，他不能离开台阶，只能将上身探出去，手伸得长长的，惹得老Odin在后面用权杖狠狠地敲了一下他的盔甲，发出哐的一声巨响——反正也不疼。  
王后被大儿子着急的模样逗乐了，但还是瞪了他一眼，以免Thor在国王宣布之前就毛毛躁躁地去吻他的伴侣。  
老Odin还有点气鼓鼓的，因为Thor刚才的怠慢。他故意不开口，慢条斯理地清了清嗓子，王后偷偷地拉了拉他的衣袖，才慢吞吞地宣布婚礼开始。  
他的话音还没落下，Thor就欢呼着抱起Loki，在围观者的掌声中，热情地吻起他的伴侣，他们吻了那么久，好像永远都不会分开一样。  
“饿了。”当他们的嘴唇终于离开彼此时，Loki小声地说，他舔了舔唇，又看向桌上的食物。  
Thor从善如流地将他带到席位前，接受过国王和王后的祝福，然后坐下来，开始正式的晚宴。侍者们切割主菜盘里的肉，然后传递给主位上的新婚夫妇及国王王后，又给他们斟满香醇的葡萄酒。  
Loki肯定饿坏了，他一口就吃下了送上来的肉片，然后望眼欲穿地看向侍者，又扭头看看Thor，那眼神让Thor几乎想自己接替侍者的位置，把整个宴席都奉给他。  
这种吃饭的方式Loki还是第一次经历，以往他们几乎都不怎么使用传菜官，但这太慢了，天知道Loki多么想试试盘子里那个从未见过的散发出甜甜果子混合着肉类香味的东西。  
他正这么想着，Thor忽然站起来，直接用主盘里的叉子将那只烤鸡带过来放在了他的盘子里，在老Odin发出警告的咳嗽声中切分好鸡肉，回到位置上。  
等到饭后甜点时，老Odin已经不想再正眼看他的儿子们了——啊没错，他又多了一个嫁过来的塞壬儿子，一想到这个，他的头就突突地疼，干脆扭开头不去看自己的蠢儿子殷勤地为塞壬布餐的傻样了，以免弄瞎他剩下的那只眼睛。

 

Part 34

没有社交舞会这些，正式的晚宴很快结束了。  
老国王一点也不想在岛上过夜，早早就想带着王后离开，在他们登船前，Loki再次吻了一下王后的脸颊，差点没把老Odin气晕过去，Thor手忙脚乱不知道是去拉开Loki，还是拦住回吻的母亲，但他还要扯走想要揍人的老国王。  
一时间场面混乱得要命  
好不容易送走国王的船队，Thor和Loki回到城堡，没有了王宫礼仪的约束，男人们把长桌都移到了城堡后院里，女孩们摆上一篮篮下午采摘回来的新鲜的水灵灵的树莓和草莓，厨娘烤了成堆苹果派，周围放着十多罐熬制好的蓝莓酱和南瓜咸酱，白瓷盘里装满香浓嫩滑的牛奶蛋挞和酥脆可口的必思达乳酪球，还有节日里吃的甜酒蛋糕，如果有人在刚才的宴会里没有吃够肉食，金质的托盘里还有堆积如山的牧羊人派。  
广场中间架起了柴火堆，等着新婚伴侣来点燃，玫瑰树旁的悬挂的路灯也亮起来了，成桶的蜜酒被搬出来，几个乐器好手占据了路灯下的位置，抱着各自的乐器调音，男人和女人们兴奋地交谈着，嗡嗡的说话声一直传到城堡外面去，见到领主们回来，人群爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼，他们自动地让开一条通往广场中心的路，有人给Thor送上了火把。  
Loki刚开始还有些害怕，瞪着Thor手里的火把紧张得要命，但Thor给他解释这个习俗后他便同Thor一起握住了那根燃烧的木棍，不过还有些畏手畏脚，Thor环住Loki的肩膀，两人拿着火把走到柴火堆前，点燃了篝火。  
临时的乐队拉响了手风琴，一位年轻的姑娘贡献了她美妙的歌喉，男人和女人们围成一个大圈，开始绕着篝火起舞，Thor和Loki也加入了他们。  
第二只曲子响起来时，圆圈散开了，人们开始寻找各自的舞伴，这是一首轻快的曲子，Loki对双腿的操控还跟不上那个节奏，就从人群中溜了出来，跑到了长桌边，他依次品尝每一种没有见过的食物，Thor给他倒了一些蜜酒，避免他噎到自己。  
他们和领地里的臣民们呆到深夜，才回到卧室。  
昨晚的疯狂让他们今天没有再继续做爱的心思。后面Thor和Loki又跳了几首比较慢的曲子，Loki还即兴演唱过一段，篝火舞会里那些甜食和水果根本满足不了Loki，现在他还想要吃一些肉类的宵夜，Thor干脆将账单本拿出来，陪着他坐在偏厅里。  
宴请国王和王后的花费并不小，虽然主要的食材都是领地上提供的，但花费都在那些调味的香料上，它们中大部分都是由米德加特和亚尔夫海姆两个国家进口的，这让新婚的穷苦领主们的账面更紧张了。  
Thor决定卖掉一些珠宝和装饰品，来购置出海的货物。他一边看着账单，偶尔和Loki交换一两个亲吻，一边询问他的意见。  
Loki是完全赞同这种决定的，珠宝对他来说根本没什么价值，塞壬的领海的沉船里好多那些玩意，又不能吃，还是早点换成金币好。  
刚想到这里，他就滑下椅子，跑回卧室，半分钟后他又回来了，将一袋子金币递给Thor，“这个。”他洋洋得意地对Thor展示他今天的额外收获。  
Loki总能用不同的方式给他惊喜，Thor张开双臂环抱住他，抚摸他的后颈和背脊。  
Thor的怀抱像夏日的洋流那么暖和，让Loki感觉舒适，他顺势坐上了Thor的腿，变回尾巴挂在椅子的扶手上，来减轻Thor所承受的重量。  
这才是他们应该有的日常相处模式，没有了一堆人和规矩的包围，Loki可以抓着一整只蜜汁烤鸡细细品味，还有切好的羊排和猪肉。  
Thor一边计算着开支一边同Loki讲解，这是他们共同的财产和领地，Loki在他怀抱里窸窸窣窣开始啃羊排，他最近吃得有点多，Thor用下巴揉了揉他的头顶，被打扰进食的塞壬发出了不满的呼哧声。  
说着说着Thor感觉手臂一沉，低头就发现Loki不知道什么时候已经睡着了，还含着鸡骨头，口水顺着嘴角落在衣领上，晕开了一大片。  
这让Thor哑然失笑，他把那根鸡骨头拔出来，扔在盘子里，睡梦中的家伙还不高兴地瘪了瘪嘴，细细的眉毛拧起来，一脸委屈得快哭出来的模样。  
Thor忍不住起了逗弄他的心思，就用手指轻轻地戳了戳Loki的唇，怀里的塞壬皱了皱鼻子，张嘴就把手指含了进去。  
粗糙的舌苔扫过指腹，一股酥麻的电流从指尖瞬间传到了下腹，激得Thor控制不住地打了个哆嗦。  
“噢。”手指突然一疼，Thor没压住喉咙那声小小的惊呼，或者更像是呻吟——他急急忙忙地把手扯出来，果然，手指上留下了一排整齐的牙印。Thor哭笑不得低头去看Loki，谢天谢地这并未吵醒他，塞壬大概是觉得睡姿不够舒适，扭动着身躯将尾巴蜷入怀里，才拖长的呼吸继续他的美梦。  
不能再玩了，再玩就过火了。  
Thor深呼吸了几次，将那点蠢蠢欲动压制下去，轻手轻脚地站起来，臂弯里的家伙终于有了一些重量。  
Thor嘴角控制不住地上翘，一种满足感和成就感填满了他的胸膛，让他的灵魂膨胀得几乎都要飘起来。  
他把Loki放进床铺里，又凑过去吻了吻他的唇，才吹熄了烛台，钻进被子。Loki拱了拱身躯，迷迷糊糊的挤进了他的怀抱里，Thor伸手环住他的背，两人依偎在一起，进入了梦乡。

Part 35

阿斯加德境内多山，大部分农民靠养殖鸡和羊，或者种植果树为生，沿海的农民也会去捕捞一些海产作为食物，相对而言，用来做面包和蛋糕的小麦，有时候的价格甚至能赶得上肉类，毕竟只有有钱的老爷们，才会又时间雇人去将麦子磨成粉，筛掉杂物，做成糕点。  
但阿斯加德的农民都过得十分富足，因为这里的地质原因，绵羊都有着金色的羊毛，另外还有特制的蜜酒，都是受其他国家追捧的好商品。  
春天正是剪羊毛的时节，Thor用那一袋金币，和他们剩余的钱收购了整整两船舱羊毛，还有一仓蜜酒，加上他们打算卖掉的工艺品和珠宝，和Loki一起踏上了出海的旅程。  
王后在船只离港前将自己编写的九国志交给了新婚的领主们，上面记载了各国的风俗人情，和一些可查证的历史。她希望Thor和Loki在旅行中能把这本未完成的书补充完整。  
新婚的领主们这一站打算去往米德加特，按照王后书中的记载，那边有着能让羊肉更美味的调料，清香的茶叶，洁白似雪的瓷器和轻薄透气的蚕丝布料。夏天就要来了，Thor满心想着要多换一些布料回来给Loki做长袍。当然，还有入口即化的牛肉，淡香怡人加了花瓣制作的糕点，甜而不腻的糯软丸子，这些都是只有在当地才能品尝到的美味，据说那边还有阿斯加德没有的一种叫做黑鸭的动物，做熟之后肉质细嫩可口，不知道是否能引进一些在阿斯加德养殖。  
阿斯加德和米德加特相去甚远，也没有准确的航路，米德加特的特产和消息，都是由华纳海姆辗转而来，上一次Thor正是接到了从华纳海姆转乘过来的米德加特使者的邀请函，才试图代表阿斯加德去开通这条航道。因为在阿斯加德的宫殿里，有一种精巧的仪器，可以用来指明方向，让他们的船只在大洋上不会迷失。  
这一趟顺利的话，Thor还能带着Loki去试试这些只在书里描述过的食物。  
航行的旅途很清闲，这是再好不过的新婚状态了，Loki会在早上下海去游一圈，带着海鲜回来，运气好的时候，还能从海底拾到一些漂亮的珊瑚和贝壳，但Loki不会去动那些还活着的珊瑚，尽管他们又大又茂盛，Loki认为这是海洋里的规矩。  
每个下午Thor都会和Loki一起读那本未完成的九国志，Loki对语言似乎有一种绝妙的天赋，现在Loki已经能独自阅读诗歌和散文集了，Thor便开始教导Loki使用羽毛笔写字。他在羊皮纸上写下自己和Loki的名字，再将羽毛笔交给对面的Loki，Loki有点搞不定那只笔，笔尖随着光滑的羊皮纸一路跑到了桌面上，纸面上留下一条弯弯曲曲的墨痕。  
Thor站起来走到Loki旁边，握住他的右手，带着他一起练习。  
Loki对下笔的力度和方向都还不太明白，Thor掌心下的拳头像一个乱撞的小动物，而他正轻轻地握住，又不敢太大力害怕伤害到它，只能小心翼翼地引导，在纸上画出歪歪扭扭的Thor。  
R的尾巴上还带着一个大大的墨点。  
“放轻松，你学得很快了。”Thor吻了一下Loki的耳尖，这让原本耷拉着的耳鳍唰的竖立起来。  
“不要碰那里。”Loki气呼呼地给了Thor一个手肘。  
“好吧，我们继续。”  
这时一个侍卫急急忙忙地跑进来，“两位殿下，有一艘身份不明的船在接近我们。”

 

Part 36

Loki认识那艘船。  
他更习惯于称呼它为食物船。  
在塞壬们忙于繁殖的春季里，Loki无法像其他时节那样抢到食物，就会在人类出没的海面上四处游荡，寻找落单的小渔船。偶然的一次，他遇到了这艘细长的船，上面正陆续扔下刚刚杀死和没死透的人类，一群鲨鱼翻滚汹涌着在下面抢食，Loki混进去拖出一具尸体，虽然不够美味，但至少能填饱肚子。  
后来他找不到食物时，也常常跟着那艘船捡漏。  
那艘船很快，不像他和Thor现在这艘船，装满了货物，又笨重又慢，他们很快就会追上，然后杀死Thor和Loki圈养的其他人类。  
Loki从未独自对付过一船的人类，而他知道一船的人类很容易就能对付落单的塞壬，人类虽然没有利爪，但他们有比利爪更坚韧的钢铁制作的武器。  
Thor也认出了那艘船。  
海洋上臭名昭著的掠杀者。  
他一定是不适合出海。  
“Loki。”他抬手捋了捋塞壬的头发，亲吻他的额头，“去抓点晚饭，亲爱的。”Thor顿了一下，他们带的侍卫并不算多，虽然Thor对自己的战力有信心，但也不一定能打败对方，“我想吃点鳕鱼，还要一些扇贝。”这样Loki会花上大半天时间，而且需要沉到海底去。  
“上午抓过鲣鱼了。”Loki敷衍地回答，挑食可不是一个好习惯，他正在思考怎么干掉对面那艘船呢。  
Thor突然轻咬住了他的唇，强硬地将舌尖挤进来，撬开他的牙齿，卷过他的上颚，缠住他的舌，打断他的思维，将他刚刚有的一点点头绪搅得一团糟。  
Loki恼火地抬起双手抵住Thor的胸膛，微微用力推几把。但Thor扣在他肩膀上的手纹丝不动，吮吸着他的唇舌，力道大得好像又到了发情期一样。  
那种奇妙的麻痒让Loki忍不住留恋，他的抗拒不再那么实质化，而是半推半就地，直到两人都吻得气喘吁吁而分开。  
Thor浅浅地啄着Loki被吻得艳红的快要渗出血来的唇，扯出一个干瘪的笑容，“我想吃。”  
他恋恋不舍地揉捏着Loki的后颈，“而且一会我们有客人，早上抓的鱼不够吃的。”  
Thor在说谎。  
对周围生物和环境的敏感是Loki独立存活下来的最主要原因。  
Loki立即就把刚才那点小旖旎扔到了九霄云外，他抓着Thor的金发，把那两片恼人的唇从自己脸上拔开，微微眯着眼，细细地打量着Thor脸上的神色。他只是不熟悉人类的世界，并不是傻。  
Thor为什么要糊弄他？  
难道Thor想自己搞定那个？Thor连他都打不过。  
一个接一个的念头蹦进Loki的脑子。  
“是吗？”但是，作为一个宽厚的雄性，他还是会给Thor一次坦白的机会的。  
“去吧。”Thor又靠过来，头埋在他的脖颈上轻轻地磨蹭着，沉声说。  
晚饭是么，很好。  
今晚吃人。  
Loki抬起手肘一把撞开Thor，恶狠狠地踏着甲板，噔噔噔冲到船舷边，从那个看热闹而惊呆的侍卫手里拽走长矛，纵身一跃，扑通钻进海里，绿色的鱼尾翻了一个波纹，深蓝的海面就再也看不见塞壬的任何踪迹了。

 

Part 37

Loki折下了矛尖，从海底摸了一块石头，追上那艘快船，哐哐哐地将矛尖往船舱板上砸，制作船底板的杉木质地坚硬，根本凿不动。  
他并不知道，这种战船只有满帆全速航行时撞上礁石，底板才会裂开。而且战船本身就设计了水密舱，即使底板破损，也不会沉没。  
但他很快意识到了自己做法的不可行，立刻扔掉了石头，绕开船前行造成的水流漩涡，寻找另一种方案。  
几只海豚在船头跳跃。  
它们总在那儿，借助船行的水流力量在大洋上旅行。  
那玩意可难吃了，而且很吵。  
它们总是三五成群的出现，叽叽喳喳地聊天。  
Loki抖了抖耳鳍，塞壬们的居住地离人类的航线太远，海洋里没有同类的声音，却总是嘈杂得很，特别在春天里，到处都是各种海洋生物的求偶信号。  
一个大家伙在不远的地方呼噜呼噜，呼唤着雌性。  
没有洋流搭乘时，Loki也会贴在那种被人类称呼为鲸的巨型生物上，节省体力。  
Loki再次潜入了海底，这次他撸了一把海草，他向海面快速地摆动尾巴游去，双手快速熟练的打着网兜的结。  
这不一定有用，也许那个大家伙已经吃饱了。  
但那艘船马上就要撞上他和Thor的船，它尖锐的船头能轻易地劈开笨重的货船，Loki来不及寻找其他办法，只能追上去，他游得那么快，像一片轻巧的风帆从水面划过，几下就将海豚们塞进了兜里。  
那个大家伙离他有点距离，Loki抿起唇，模仿了一段雌性的呜呜声。  
他贴近船侧，想要像以前捕猎时那样隐藏在黑暗里，几只海豚突然开始慌乱地挣扎，Loki被网兜的力道一拽，瞬间卷进了水流中，天旋地转地翻了不知道多少个圈，晕乎乎地翻着肚皮飘起来，天空和海面都在旋转，蓝色和白色扭曲成一团。  
他想吐。  
一个巨大的黑影钻出来，跃过他的头顶，遮蔽了刺目的日光，再哗啦钻入水里，拍起的海浪将Loki抛出好远。  
Loki忍住了晕眩的恶心感，翻动尾巴追上去，将那兜海豚从大家伙面前带过。  
几乎和他们的船一样大的白色的鲸鱼浮起来，双鳍击打着水面，慢吞吞地翻了一个身。  
一点也没有想要追食物的样子。  
Loki再次带着网兜游回来，在白鲸喷气孔前转了一圈，只差将那几头吓疯海豚们直接塞进喷气孔里。  
白鲸懒洋洋地摆了一下尾鳍，不紧不慢地跟在后面。  
Loki游得飞快，直接冲着海盗船的船侧冲过去。  
鲸鱼终于有了点兴致，紧紧地追了上来。  
海盗船已经非常靠近Thor的船了，看起来这次他们并不想撞毁船只，而是摆了方向，往船边贴去。  
Loki将手中的网兜用力扔向了那艘船的甲板。  
白鲸再次跃出了海面。  
梆的一声巨响。  
海面都在震动。  
它跳得不够高，整个撞在船侧上。  
那一下肯定够疼的，Loki心有余悸地搓了搓自己的手臂。  
快船几乎是瞬间被撞翻了，白鲸在浮起的船侧上用力的拍了几下尾巴，嗵的一声弹回到水里，发出愤怒的尖叫声。  
Loki没空管它了，他正忙着把一个个扑腾在水面上的食物拖进深处淹昏，再绑到断裂的桅杆上去。  
他们的船靠近了一些，Loki眼尖地发现Thor站在拿着弓的侍卫们中间。  
Loki快活地招呼他：“Thor！帮我收集一下。”  
“上来。”Thor沉着脸说，“侍卫们要放箭了。”  
“不行，我要吃活的。”  
“上来。不要这些，厨房做羊给你吃。”  
“你浪费食物！”  
“人类不吃同类的，”Thor努力安抚着气急败坏的Loki，“你也不会去吃另一只塞壬，是不是？”  
的确，这很有道理，Loki从未想过要去吃一个雄性的塞壬，他一时没又话语来反驳，只能不死心的挣扎，“留着我吃，能节约好多只羊。”  
那会吓坏船上其他人的，Thor默默的想。  
“他们一个个都脏兮兮的，我担心你吃了会生病。”  
“泡海里洗洗还是能吃的。”Loki在心底默默计算了一下他为数不多的羊群，坚定地回答。  
“Loki，我不希望我们的子民畏惧你，认为你同样把他们当做食物。”  
“人类本来就是食物。”  
“那我也是吗？”  
“你！”Loki突然卡了壳，他转身拽过桅杆上的绳子，也不管那些还在那些海里扑腾的粮食，潜入了海水里。  
“Loki！”  
那根捆满海盗的桅杆快速地漂远了。

 

Part 38

Loki决定把那一杆子脏兮兮的食物卖掉。  
他带着那些掠杀者在海里游了整整一天，才抵达塞壬们的领地。  
“喂，给你们的。”Loki扔开了绳子，揉了揉自己被勒疼的手，傲慢地宣布，从来没有一个塞壬像他这么能干，也不会再有一个塞壬如他一般聪明。  
春天是塞壬们繁殖的季节，那些顺利产下卵的塞壬伴侣们都需要花费大量的时间来照看受精卵，等待它们孵化。这样就造成了他们没法正常的捕猎，大部分塞壬都会饥肠辘辘，特别是刚刚生产后的雌性，她们需要恒温动物的血肉，来恢复活力。  
趁着那些人类了吸引了塞壬们的注意力，Loki悄悄地潜入海底，这里有无数的沉船，从人类刚刚开始探索海洋时的船，到Loki遇到Thor的那艘。  
而那艘船已经静静地侧躺在这里整整一个冬季了。  
它比其他的船只都要新，还没有被沉积物覆盖。  
Loki从其中一扇打开的窗子里钻进去，穿过破碎的房间门，扶着两侧的墙体，沿着翻倒着各种家具残躯的走廊，慢慢地移动。  
这艘船的构造和他们现在那艘大同小异，Loki很轻松地就找到了Thor曾经的房间。  
床铺和柜子都倒在一侧的墙上，装着财宝的箱子被压在床板下面，Loki游过去，挥手赶开眼前雪花般的浮游生物，掀开了床板。  
箱子已经被重物击碎了一个角，珠宝和金币散落在家具的缝隙里，Loki伸手将金币一一拾起，装进袋子里。  
一串红宝石和银丝编织的链子吸引了他的注意力。他把它从柜子和茶几之间的缝隙里勾了出来。  
那是一串项链，红宝石组成的花瓣，金银交错成花叶和花蕊，雌性人类才会用的款式。  
细钻和珍珠镶嵌的百合花胸针，绿宝石的蝴蝶发夹。  
最后Loki捡到了一个金制的坠子，一个可以开启的圆球。  
他捏着那只金球，正犹豫着要不要打开，水中的波动就告诉他有什么过来了。  
“你去人类的世界了？塞壬可不需要这些。”他曾经的母亲，塞壬们的领导者Laufey，并没有去哄抢那些半死不活的食物，而是跟着游了下来，抱着手臂冷冷地说：“别被人类骗了，他们只会看上你的外表和这些玩意，绝不会信任你。”  
一点没错，Loki故意露出一个又骄傲又嘲讽的表情，不动声色地将最后一件首饰纳入掌心里。  
“我也不信任他们。”  
怀里的金币渐渐变得沉重而失去了吸引力，金球硌住了绳索勒出的细小伤口，手心突突地疼。  
Thor不是那样的人类。  
他欺骗你。  
他爱我。  
他爱你的外表。  
不是。  
塞壬可不会因为配偶的死亡，而寻找另一个怀抱。  
Loki犹犹豫豫，还是回到了他离开的那片海域，远远就看见他和Thor的船收起了帆，依然停留在原处。  
翻掉的船消失了，那些没有捡完的人类也消失了。  
Thor是不同的。  
人类才没有那么可怕。  
Loki慢慢地靠近船体，刚刚浮上水面，就听到Thor沙哑的吼声。  
“你去哪了！”Thor的眼睛布满了血丝，自从Loki不告而别后，他已经不眠不休地在甲板上来回踱步了几个昼夜，想去寻找Loki又不知道往哪个方向，又怕开走了船和Loki错过，只能下令抛锚原地等待。  
还好因为Loki的食量渐长，临行时女官们准备了足够的食物。  
侍卫们放下了木排。  
“我把他们卖了，换了金币。”Loki将那袋财宝举起来，让Thor看到。  
“快上来！”现在Thor只想抱抱Loki，至于那群海盗是被吃掉了还是卖掉了，都无所谓了。  
Loki爬上木筏，Thor从侍卫手里抢过绳子，急匆匆地将木筏往上扯。  
人类只会爱上你的外表，和金银财宝。  
Loki盯着离自己越来越远的水面，抿紧了嘴唇。  
等他们发现了你是一个怪物，他们就会毫不留情地杀死你。

 

Part 39

木筏离甲板还有一段距离，Thor就将绳子交给了旁边的侍卫，顾不上塞壬还在湿淋淋滴着水的头发和袍子，伸出双臂将Loki抱上来。  
Thor有无数的话想要说：不要生气；别离开我；我很担心；最近两天有吃饱吗？饿不饿？要不要厨房做点夜宵？可是话到了嘴边，只变成了一句“回来就好”。  
Loki刚游走的那会儿，Thor的怒气还未消散，组织了无数用来说服Loki放弃将人类当做食物的语言，可渐渐的，理智回到了他的脑子里，他才庆幸Loki的及时离开，让他没有机会说出更错误的言论。  
世界本身就有它的法则，狼会捕食兔子和羊，塞壬捕食人类。  
Loki并没有错。  
塞壬本来就是吃人的。  
他不应该苛责Loki的本能和天性。  
Thor也无法因此而停止爱他。  
况且Loki来到他身边后，从未吃掉周围的任何一个人类，他只是想吃掉他们共同的敌人。  
Thor开始审问自己。  
到底是为什么会爱上Loki？  
是因为救命之恩，还是自己逃离王位桎梏的借口。  
Loki是不是只是一个恰好在合适的时间合适的场合出现的替代品，而所谓的爱不过是一场顺水推舟地自我催眠。  
不是。  
不完全是。  
他的确有私心，只是看到的第一眼，就被Loki所吸引。  
他怎么能逃脱那种诱惑呢，尽管坦白来讲，那时瘦得干巴巴的Loki，在Thor人生阅历里，谈不上美艳动人。  
自私，还有逃避，不单纯的动机混合着好感和恩情，让他把Loki带离了赖以生存的海洋，进入陌生的人类世界中。然后展现一点点温柔和体贴，那个懵懵懂懂的精灵，就毫无保留地爱上了自己。  
这太卑劣了。  
如果Loki没有遇见他，大概还快乐自在地呆在海洋里，每天只需要为食物游走，而不会明白喜欢和爱是一种多么劳神和痛苦的东西。  
他怎么能不爱上Loki呢？  
在遇到Loki之后，Thor才明白纯粹的爱，不需要其他注释，只需要真诚，他也许会遇见另一个类似的人，会称赞和欣赏，但他们都不会是Loki。  
爱情就是这么毫无道理。  
可自由是多么可贵，爱情在它面前甚至都苍白得不堪一击。  
Loki离开一个昼夜之后，Thor甚至想过，如果Loki真的走了，回到海洋里去了，不再回来，他都是能接受的，Loki并不亏欠他什么，还留给了他一段甜蜜的记忆。  
相反的，他才是那个错的人。  
就像他只是抓到了一只漂亮的鸟儿，他可以给它甘甜的泉水，新鲜的粟米，他可以喜爱它优美的歌喉，痴迷它绚丽的羽毛，可是他无法剥夺它向往天空和飞翔的权力。  
Loki是属于海洋的灵魂，而他只是一个可耻的偷窃者。  
但Loki还是回来了。  
Thor无法形容自己再次看到Loki时的心情，他原本都否决了自己，由私心开始的爱恋，罪大恶极，活该孤独终老。  
Loki就是那道特赦的命令，他把幸福和快乐带回到Thor的世界里，将他从自责的深渊里带出来，重新享受阳光和美好的未来。  
他欣喜若狂，牢牢地环抱着他失而复得的爱人，甚至没有发现，Loki并没有像往常那样，抬起双手回应这个拥抱，而是又乖巧又顺从，却安静，而凛然难犯。

 

Part 40

Loki产下了一个卵。  
起先他本以为自己是吃坏肚子什么的，腹部一直涨涨的，偶尔还阵阵发疼，连续几天都兴致缺缺地推开了Thor充满情色暗示的抚摸。  
今天他特别想排泄，一潜入海底，就被一阵肠道撕裂的疼痛袭击了，好像腹部那个疼痛的原因下坠到了排泄口。  
接着他产下了一颗卵。  
可是自有雌性才会产卵。  
Loki吓坏了。  
塞壬们说得没错，他的确是一个畸形的怪物。  
那颗卵还很小，和Loki的拳头差不多大，外面有着一层半透明的乳白色薄膜，Loki小心翼翼地捧着它，又着急又害怕。  
他不知道怎么向Thor解释这个，也不知道怎么孵化。  
最后他不得不带着它回到船上，因为太阳已经落下去了，Thor在甲板上呼唤他回去。  
“Thor……”他垂头丧气地犹豫了很久，才嗫嚅着告诉Thor这个事实：“我……我……产卵了。”他飞快地说出最后一个词。  
“啊？！”Thor发出一声意义不明地惊呼。  
这真的是个意外，Loki一直坚信自己是一个雄性来着。  
“什么？！在哪？它在哪？”下一秒他就离开了地面，陷入Thor的双臂里。  
Loki从长袍里扯出他挂在脖子上的那个水草兜。  
“这是我们的孩子？要怎么办？”  
Loki摇了摇头，他见过塞壬们将卵带着身边，片刻不离。  
但他们都在水里。  
“大概要在水里才能孵化？”Loki不确定地说。  
Thor几乎是狂奔进了库房，翻出一个水晶碗，盛上侍卫们刚打上来的海水，迷恋地盯着Loki将那颗还看不出婴儿形态的圆球泡在里面。  
“谢谢你，Loki。”他将一个个吻印在Loki脸上，额头上，和嘴唇上。  
但Loki更惊恐了，他们靠得太近了，他能嗅到这副年轻肉体的香味，能感觉到胸腔之下跳动着鲜活的心脏，能听到温热的血液缓缓流动的声音。  
所有的一切都在告诉他的本能，这是一个多么可口的食物。  
那天深夜，Loki猛然惊醒，瞪大着眼睛，苍白着嘴唇。  
他的利爪不知道什么时候弹出来了，牙齿也变得尖锐。  
怪物。  
畸形。  
如果你被发现了，他们就会杀死你。  
“人类本来就是食物。”  
“那我也是吗？”  
不是的。  
不再是。  
Thor发现了吗？可他肯定知道了。最初他的确把Thor当做食物，尽管后来不是，但是现在又不确定了。  
他的本能告诉他该逃走，可是他的灵魂又贪念着Thor不想离开。  
可是如果他被杀死了，谁来孵化那颗卵呢？  
他们根本不会孵化那个未来的小怪物，他们会踩碎它。或者像对待鲑鱼卵一样，煮熟后盛在盘子里。  
这种结论让Loki瑟瑟发抖。  
他蜷缩成一团，抖得那么厉害，连Thor都被吵醒了。  
“做噩梦了吗？”Thor揉着朦胧的睡眼，迷迷糊糊地问。  
然后挪动身体靠过来，将Loki圈进他的怀抱里。  
Loki快要崩溃了。  
渐渐的他整夜失眠，完全无法入睡，害怕这张床上，有一个永远也不会在第二天清晨醒来。  
他开始花大量的时间泡在海里，并非热衷于捕猎，更不会特地去寻找每天不重样的鱼群，往往是遇到什么就抓点什么。  
他不再和Thor一起呆在房间里读书写字，而是远远地追着船，一点点风吹草动就会立刻沉入水底。  
即使白天的旅程让他筋疲力尽，夜晚里也不再抗拒Thor求欢，或者明明没有兴致，却依然要求着性交。只有在性爱的迷茫中，他才能短暂地忘记恐惧，假装一切都还未发生，假装不知道Thor在避开他，和那些有武器的侍卫们密谋着什么。

 

Part 41

那次谈不上争吵的对话过去后，Loki就开始不对劲。  
Thor认为他们很快就会和好如初，可他突然发现他找不到切入点了。  
原本Loki对人类的书籍有一种特别的喜爱，一本书可以让他们在房间里消耗掉整个下午，大多数时候是Thor讲，Loki听，偶尔Loki也会提出几句自己的看法，因为种族习惯的不同而从故事的另一面展开叙述，他们会讨论，并不是为评断对错，而是探寻更多的共同之处和开启更多的新话题。但Loki回来之后不知道为什么变得焦虑，在房间里待上一段时间后就会眼神飘忽，坐立不安，烦躁地拒绝和Thor有任何交谈。  
或许是因为天气日渐炎热的原因，Thor不得不放任他到海里去。  
Thor暗自责备自己的愚蠢，在Loki惴惴不安，颤抖着嘴唇将他们还未孵化的孩子展现给他时。  
他们都对Loki的生理结构没有一点了解，尽管Thor在做爱中无数次地幻想过Loki能用他射入的精液怀孕。可事情真正发生后，他剩下的只有自责和心疼。  
Loki的穴口还没有完全闭合，松开了大约三指宽的口，一些暗红肠肉可怜兮兮的暴露在空气中。即使Thor从未亲眼所见，也听闻过女人们生产时的痛苦惨烈，而塞壬的恢复能力是Thor知晓的。虽然不知道Loki是什么时候产下的卵，但现在这副模样也让Thor的心脏紧揪起来。  
他该多么痛啊，又多么的害怕。  
Thor不敢触碰那个也许还未完全愈合的伤处，将虔诚的吻印在Loki柔嫩的大腿内侧。  
Loki带给他了一个惊喜，一个生命。  
Thor无法形容内心的全部感觉，狂喜过后的宁静，带着淡淡温暖的幸福。  
“还疼吗？”  
Loki摇了摇头，他侧开脸，咬着下唇，脸上到是有了一些血色。  
因为Thor刚才的举动，他的性器微微隆起了一些，并不太明显，但是作为一个男人，Thor非常明白是怎么回事。他低下头，小心地将还绵软的部位含入口中，细细地用舌尖抚弄，挑逗。  
Thor从未做过这个，但是在Loki面前，无师自通。他温柔地抚慰着渐渐胀大的性器，用舌尖将前端剥出来，吮吸冠沟中间的小孔。用手指摩擦和挤压柱身。  
他让Loki不由自主地喘息，全身都附上情欲的颜色，最后抽搐着小腿射出精液。  
Thor本以为这晚之后，Loki就会渐渐恢复以往的愉快心情，但情况变得更糟糕了。  
Loki在以一种肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去。  
Thor找不到解决的方法，Loki依然回避他，只好和船上有小孩的侍卫们聊聊天，看看能不能得到一些有用的信息。  
“抑郁症。”一个有经验的侍卫说，他和他的妻子已经有了三个孩子，在这艘船上绝对是最有发言权的人，“生产前和生产后都会有一段时间的。怀孕是一件非常辛苦的事情，每个孕妇都或多或少的受影响，脾气不好，疑神疑鬼的，特别是第一胎，最好还是顺着他的脾气一点。”  
“如果看到她们郁郁寡欢，那就要小心了。”另一个有女儿的侍卫插嘴道，“最好是多陪陪他，给他讲点开心的事情。”  
“没错，等我们抵达米德加特后您可以带他去逛逛集市什么的，换换环境，船上的确太闷了，会让他的心情变得更糟糕。”  
如果他早一点知道Loki怀孕了，他们就不会如此匆忙地出海，不会因为海盗的处理而发生争执，不会变成现在这副局面。  
经验是听了不少，办法也积累了很多种，可每每晚上一开口，还没来得及进入正题，Loki就迷惑了他。  
然后他会在下一个清晨里，在空空荡荡狼藉一片的床铺里醒来。  
这样的日子又过了一个星期，离目的地也越来越近，甲板上已经都能听到米德加特港湾里喧杂的人声了，Thor走上通往卧室的楼梯，早上他起来时，难得地发现Loki还在熟睡。  
Thor知道他已经很久没有这么安稳的睡着过了，就没有叫醒他，蹑手蹑脚地离开了房间，现在也差不多是吃午饭的时间，他可以按侍卫们建议的那样，带着Loki去米德加特的集市转转，尝一尝传说中的各种美味。  
房间里空无一人，被子铺得整整齐齐，Thor早上离开时特地将装着卵的碗放在对着窗子的桌上晒太阳，现在晶莹剔透的水晶碗里只剩下了清澈的海水。  
Loki是在Thor去船舱里清算货物时离开的，除了他们的孩子，他什么也没带走。  
故事书，藏起来的珍珠和金币，都放在桌上。  
书打开着，正好是约翰将祖母留下的宝石发夹作为定情信物交给放牧女丽萨的那页。  
一枚绿宝石的蝴蝶发夹静静地停留在书页上，旁边还有米德加特的使者当初带来献给Thor的礼物——开启的吊坠里，公主的画像正微笑着看着他。

 

Part 42

一只螃蟹在浅滩的潮水中张牙舞爪地划着水，它向海岸上游去，海水把一些细小的鱼虾送到沙滩上，比在海底捕猎要轻松得多。  
但它最终也没有达到目的地，经过Loki身边时，Loki一把抓住了它。  
塞壬手上加重了一点力气，把那只小指头大小的螃蟹捏碎，胡乱地填进了嘴里。  
那味道又苦又腥，碎掉的壳也扎得他喉咙生疼。  
礁石密布的海滩上还有几十对塞壬在孵化着他们的受精卵，一些雌性上岸寻找食物了，只有雄性呆在浅滩里，埋头寻找着鱼虾充饥。  
现在Loki没条件挑剔食物，他必须吃掉他周围所有可以当做食物的东西，来确保他没有在孩子孵化前饿死。  
因为上次送来的人类，塞壬们最终勉强接受让Loki呆在繁殖地的决定，如果他孵出一个正常的雌性塞壬，会是族群里又一滴新鲜的血液。  
但他们依然排斥他，Loki呆在最外围的几块礁石中，却也落得清净，离他最近的一对年轻塞壬都在十个礁石之外了。  
Loki用海草将石头间的缝隙填补起来，这样他在偶尔打盹时卵才不会被海水的冲刷带走。  
晚上隔壁的雌性在岸上没有找到食物，回来吃掉了照顾卵的雄性。繁殖已经完成，雄性只剩下帮忙看窝和作为储备食物的作用。  
她挑的那个雄性可真丑，肯定也很难吃。  
Loki挑剔地想，可事实是，半夜里那股血液的香味都快让他饿得发疯了，如果Thor在——还好他不在。Loki将自己浸泡入海水里，改用双臂抱住卵，让僵硬了一天的尾巴能得到短暂的舒展。  
他咬破了自己的手指，含着指尖，舔着冒出的血珠解馋。  
他才不会吃掉Thor，Loki翻了一个身，仰躺着看着天空里的星辰，这些雌性多么可怜啊，她们不懂得爱，也不懂星星们的故事，更没有吃过陆地上的美食。  
她们不知道吃掉了自己的雄性，就再也没有一个亲密的同类，陪她们度过下一个春夏了。  
隔壁礁石后的雌性开始啃雄性的骨头，嘎吱嘎吱地响。  
然而Thor也不会再陪伴他了，Thor会像讨厌的Odin老头说的那样，娶人类中最聪明的雌性，他们会有很多孩子，和很多羊，过着幸福的生活。  
没有Thor，至少Loki还有一颗卵。  
他将自己的手指吐出来，伤口翻着白皮，没有一丝血色。  
他该吃掉Thor才对，这样他才不会饿死。Loki将卵抱紧了一些，侧过身，闭上了眼睛。  
睡眠是抵御饥饿的最好方案。  
隔壁的雌性真是愚蠢，从明天开始，她就会和Loki一样，独自呆在浅滩里抓螃蟹，没有人帮她照看窝，让她有时间上岸捕猎，只能泡在水里挨饿。  
这会导致Loki周围能吃的东西，变得更少了。  
不过吃掉雄性的确可以让她保持体温活到受精卵孵化，因此，到了第二天，大部分雌性看雄性的目光都带着绿光，跃跃欲试。  
一部分雄性战战兢兢地爬上了海岸，变化出双腿进入树林寻找食物，来换取存活的机会。这挺难的，大部分塞壬们变化成双腿后在地面上走路都成困难，更不用说追赶那些血液是温暖的陆地动物，哪怕岛上的动物并不少。  
如果他能上岸，他可以抓到更多食物的，Loki羡慕地盯着一个雄性拎着兔子走回海滩，礁石里比沙子大不了多少的螺类都被他吃掉了，夏天的阳光晒得他有些发晕，他索性不去听那些进食的声音，再次钻入水中，正打算进入下一场睡眠，一个声音打断了他。  
“Loki。”  
Laufey拖着一艘有蓬顶的木船，晃晃悠悠向岸边游来。  
“你的。”她对Loki说，嘴唇上油亮亮的，羊油的香味。  
废话，Loki恼火地拍着尾巴，还隔着老远他就闻到那股他标记的味道了。  
Thor，你打算怎么和Loki解释，你把他的羊给别的塞壬吃了的事情？

 

Part 43

对于Thor的到来Loki非常生气。  
气他跑到塞壬的地盘上来了，尽管Loki走前特地给他加固了一下被标记的味道，但万一塞壬们不买账呢？要知道他和族群的关系可不是那么友好，如果其他雌性偷吃了他的Thor也不足为奇。  
而且Thor绝对是所有被标记的雄性中最好吃的那个，就算不谈口味，光分量都可以力压其他雄性一头。  
当然Loki绝不会承认自己还是有那么一丁点儿小高兴的。  
Laufey把船一直拖上海滩，将纤绳绑在Loki窝边的礁石上。  
Thor给了她多少羊，让这个家伙这么殷勤？！Loki将怀里的卵放进窝里，重新用尾巴圈住，支起身子扒在船沿上往里瞅。  
Laufey的脑子并没有全被羊迷惑，还记得弄晕了人类，不暴露繁殖地的位置。Loki偷偷地瞟了一眼躺在船篷里的Thor，去年瘦掉的体重在过去的几个月里长了一些回来，出海前Loki特地趁着Thor睡觉时用手臂亲自测量确认的，自己离开的这个月他并没有太大的变化  
还好没有变瘦，Loki松了一口气。  
他顺着味道在船舱里翻到了一些肉干和面包，没有羊。  
Thor一定是把羊都给了Laufey，Loki愤愤地在Thor大腿上掐了一把，反正被塞壬歌声迷晕的人类，也感觉不到疼。  
但他并没有拿走所有的食物，只是抓了一小把肉干，就退出了船舱。  
Loki也没有解开绑在他的窝上的绳子，这样他只用克制住自己，就能保护Thor不被其他雌性吃掉了。  
等他把孩子孵出来，再把Thor送走。  
Loki一边狼吞虎咽地往喉咙里塞肉条，一边想。

Thor差点没认出水洼里蜷缩成一团的塞壬是Loki。  
他瘦得都脱了形，如果不是他抱着的那颗已经长到盘子那么大的卵，Thor几乎都以为那是一具死去的塞壬的骷髅。  
好像他身上所有的营养都交给了那颗卵。  
Thor心疼得要命。  
他跨上礁石，刚刚伸出手想抱抱Loki，塞壬突然被惊醒了，他立起身体，耳鳍完全张开，防卫地举起利爪，警惕地瞪着Thor，发出呼哧呼哧的威胁声。  
他的小腹整个都干瘪了下去，白惨惨的胸膛上支棱着一根根肋骨，举起的手臂桡骨和尺骨瘦得分明，凹陷的双颊衬得他那双明亮的绿眼睛更大了。  
“Loki，是我，我是Thor。”Thor颤抖着声音伸着双手，缓缓地弯曲膝盖降低重心，让自己保持着友好和无害的姿势。  
但塞壬更加排斥了，他惊慌失措地退到水洼的另一边去，搅动着尾鳍挣扎着想要爬出铺着水草的窝。  
“别，冷静，冷静，我退开。”Thor连忙出声安抚，慢慢地后退，重新回到船上。  
那毫无疑问是Loki，Thor记得他身体上每一处伤疤，但他不知道为什么Loki看起来似乎完全不认识自己了。  
他多想触碰Loki，可是又不得不退开。  
Thor鼻子有些发酸，他本想给Loki多一些冷静的时间，才在整理完这次贸易和航海路线的事情后离开米德加特，让主船靠近上次遇到塞壬的海域，放下救生艇后离开，自己独自来寻找Loki。  
Loki快要饿死了。  
如果他再晚一点抵达，就再也见不到他了。  
Thor急急忙忙地翻出自己的食物包裹，里面的肉干少了一些，也许是带他来找Loki那个塞壬偷吃了，他并没有太在意。  
他把剩下的肉干扔到Loki呆着的那个水洼里去，仔细地倾听着里面传来游动的声音，想到他们终于再次相遇，哪怕还隔着一块礁石的距离，也让Thor安宁了许多，即使现在Loki已经忘掉他了，他们还可以有重新开始的机会。  
他听到岩石那边传来了咀嚼的声音，泪水终于落下来。  
等天亮了，他就去岛上的树林里打猎。

 

Part 44

作为一个族群的领导者，除了带领族群捕猎之外，Laufey会在每天早晚巡视一遍繁殖地。  
今天早上繁殖地的海滩上冒着烟，吓得她都忘记变化成腿，连滚带爬地上了岸。  
说起来Laufey就只有Loki一个孩子，她的雄性早就被吃掉了。  
就算是个小怪物，也是她辛辛苦苦孵化出来的。  
原本以为只是一个活不长久的畸形，在食物稀缺的族群中理所当然应该被抛弃。结果他居然活下来了，没在幼年期病死，没在离开族群后饿死，好不容易能混到能自己捕猎，就因为产后虚弱被人类给烧了，那也太可恨了。  
她就知道那个蠢孩子肯定被人类骗了，独自带着卵回来，饿得半死。  
后来她在海上遇到那个带着Loki气味的人类，三言两语就获得了人类的信任，这很容易，欺骗人类是塞壬用来捕猎的看家本领。  
她骗走了人类带的食物，顺便迷惑了人类，带回去喂给那个蠢孩子。  
个头还挺大的，吃掉了一定非常补。  
结果她转过海湾，就看到本该被Loki吃掉的家伙，升起了火堆，正就着火烤着香喷喷的食物，焦黄色的表面啪嗒啪嗒炸开细小的油花。  
在他脚边还捆着好几只蹬着腿兔子，一块带着血的兔子皮摊开后晒在岩石上，Laufey闻到最好吃的血和内脏味道从石头旁的沙地下散发出来。  
愚蠢的人类。  
怪不得把Loki饿成那样。  
Laufey拖着步子走过去，“喂，”她盯着那捆兔子，“给我两只，我就交换给你一个信息。”  
繁殖季里她们很少去捕猎人类，兔子虽然小了一点，也是有着温血的美妙食物。  
“可以，你挑吧。”人类专注着火上翻转的食物，指了一下兔子们，让Laufey自己动手。  
他烤的那个闻起来很棒，Laufey舔了一下唇，不过没什么用，她挑了两只最肥重的活兔子，拎在手里，“血液和内脏才是最营养的，你该带活的给他。”  
Thor顾不上那只没有烤透的兔子了，他甚至没数剩下的，就拎起兔子们向Loki的水洼跑过去，不够的话他还可以去抓的。  
岛上有非常多的兔子，大概是因为没有天敌的缘故，除了那些跌跌撞撞的塞壬会吃掉一些，它们基本都能活到正常的死亡。  
这也造成了它们非常容易被抓住，因为兔子对塞壬太过了解，看到同样外表的Thor接近，懒懒散散地蹦上几步，就停下来继续啃着地上的草叶。  
Thor几乎没花什么力气就逮到两手都拎不下，他本想做熟后再拿给Loki的。  
现在他似乎有些明白为什么在船上时Loki吃掉了那么多的食物，精神和身体却一天天萎靡下去的原因了。  
离水洼还有几英尺距离，Thor将那一提兔子扔了过去。  
礁石里传来一阵哗啦的水声，一点点黑色的发顶冒出了尖，微微地摇晃着。  
血腥味从岩石后散发出来，混合着吞咽和咀嚼的声音。  
Thor蹑手蹑脚地接近了几步，Loki埋首于食物中，大口撕扯着手中模糊成一团的血肉，根本无暇注意他的动向。  
这是Thor第一次见到Loki以塞壬们的方式进食，变得尖利的牙齿，能轻易地咬破食物的喉管，吮吸掉血液，然后用锋利的手爪，划开胸腹，掏出内脏。  
他偷偷摸摸地爬上礁石，Loki都开始吃另一只了，半透明的卵裹在他的尾鳍里，那颗卵都那么大了，内里的胚胎已经有了婴儿的雏形，能依稀辨认出头和和蜷成一团的身体。  
像是突然发现了Thor，Loki惊呆了，都忘记继续咀嚼，微微张着嘴，兔子的血和内脏的碎片沾得他嘴唇和下巴上都是，鼻子上也有一点。  
Thor慢慢地凑过去，吻上他。  
这个吻并不太好，Loki嘴里全是兔子血的腥味和内脏的苦味，但Thor依然吻得很认真，他是多么的甜蜜，又多么的可爱。  
“为什么要装做不认识我？我腿上是你掐的吧？”  
Loki手里半只没吃完的兔子啪的一声掉进了水里。

☆远处的Laufey表示烤兔子虽然营养少点，但还是很好吃☆

 

Part 45

绿色的眼睛里满是惊讶，还有一点点害怕和挣扎。  
Thor把那半只兔子捞起来，塞回到Loki手里，“这个我们一会再说，继续吃吧。”他用手指轻抚过塞壬的头发，停留在他的脖颈上。  
Loki犹犹豫豫地瞟了他一眼，企图辩解一点什么，但食物的诱惑力更大一些，他停顿了不到一秒又重新埋首于血肉之中。  
Thor盯着Loki背上支起的肩胛骨，基本都能猜出为什么他会逃走了。  
如果是其他塞壬，他多半会觉得这是一种又恶心又野蛮的进食方式，Loki肯定明白这个，他从未对Thor提出过生食的要求，除了那次的海盗。  
那时候他怀着孕，按照Laufey的说法，想吃一些营养的生食也是出于本能。  
现在他们能心平气和地一起说说话了，Thor认为自己务必要把这些误会和不确定以及未发生的隐患全部消灭才好。  
他无法断言自己下一次是否还会有如此好的运气，让他们能再次相遇，在双方都活着的情况下。  
Thor不敢想象，如果Loki在回来的路途中遇到了其他人类的船只，如果米德加特的事务再耽搁几天，如果他没有遇到带他来塞壬繁殖地的Laufey。  
“第一次航行，我原本是打算去娶米德加特的公主没错，所以才会带那些珠宝首饰，可是后来发生的事情你也知道了。”Thor用手指梳理那些略微枯黄粗糙的黑发，缓缓地说：“这次过去只是贸易，米德加特的公主已经出嫁了，你不要多想，我和她原本就没什么，而且我也排斥那样的婚姻，仅仅因为利益而结合，那是对她的不尊重。阿斯加德此前一直没有开辟和米德加特之间的贸易航线，这次我和他们达成了协议，可以一直使用这条航线直接和他们交换货物，以后我们的领地就有了稳定的经济来源，我们还有孩子会生活得越来越好。”  
Loki没有吭声，默默地抓起第三只兔子。  
“尽管我们之间有很多差异，还不能完全了解对方的生活习惯和爱好，但这个世界上从来就没有两个一模一样的生命，你和我之间，坦然交流就好，因为我爱你，这是无需置疑的。”  
Loki松开了咬着兔子脖子的口，他仰起头，看向Thor，“可是雄性是不会产卵的。”他几乎是自暴自弃地说完，又撇开了脸。  
经历了一个晚上和半个白天，从小作为王储培养的Thor很容易就分辨出了其他塞壬对Loki的态度，又联系到他第一次遇到Loki时的情景，基本能推测出一个七七八八，“但这很棒，真的，”Thor俯下身去吻他湿淋淋带着海水味道的发顶，“这样我们就有孩子了，你是最完美的，能遇到你是我最大的幸运。”  
Loki偏过头狐疑地扫了Thor一眼，来辨认这句话的真假。  
Thor没给他转开的时间，他捧住他的脸颊，浅吻他的额头，“我爱你，也爱我们的孩子，无论是她或者他，无论他是什么样，所以，不要再不告而别了好吗？”  
沉默了好久，Loki终于发出一声闷音。  
“嗯。”  
但Thor认为这些还不够，必须要补上最重要的一条，Loki以后才不敢随随便便离开自己，于是他接着说：“为了来找你，我不得不加急处理了船上的货物，本来它们可以卖一个更好的价钱的，因为你这次的任性举动，我们至少损失了四百只羊，知道吗？”  
Loki惊讶地仰起脸，瞪着眼看着Thor，翕动着嘴唇，半天没吐出一个音节。  
Thor见他心疼得都要哭出来了，连忙见好便收将人按进怀抱里安慰，“不过这趟也赚得不少，至少够每顿两头羊吃到冬天，等我们回去了，再细细计算。”

 

Laufey温馨提示：在任性之前，记得先计算好任性造成的后果

 

Part 46

“阿斯加德每年的春天和秋天都会剪一些羊毛，只是秋天的产量要小一些，但是秋天市场上就会有漂亮的编织披肩和毛毯，也是其他国家喜爱的商品。”  
担心Loki独自呆在水洼里孵化孩子太闷，Thor不捕猎的时候，就会从船舱里出来，坐在礁石上，给Loki讲他所规划的领地发展意向。日子一天一天过去，Loki终于不再瘦得那么可怖，他的两颊上有了一些肉，那颗卵也越来越大，他或者她再过不久就会孵化，他们就快要离开繁殖地返回到他们的领地上去了，这些是Loki迟早要明白的，Thor一直将他当做可以分担自己未来的那个人，而Loki的确是。  
“我们秋天再去一趟米德加特？”Loki抱着卵，将尾巴搁在一块矮一些的礁石上，让海风拂过湿润的鳞片，兴致勃勃地提议，他现在已经明白米德加特给领地带来的利益，是他捕鱼和捡珊瑚都远远换不来的。  
不过他还是会继续给领地的人类捕鱼，这样他们就会少吃一些肉类，节约一点是一点，Loki心里也有自己的小算盘，反正每天都要在海里游荡一番，是他日常的习惯。  
“对。”  
“米德加特的秋天也有另外的特产，正好带回来销售给城镇上的商人，一些稀有的可以直接卖给王室和贵族，发展成稳定的合作。”Thor吻了一下他的脸颊，又轻轻地触碰了一下他们的孩子，他不敢太用力，甚至不敢抚摸，生怕自己手掌上的老茧磨破了那层湿润软滑的薄膜。  
“你可以抱抱她，但是在她表面水迹消失前要将她放回来。”Loki将卵举起来，递给Thor，这让临危不惧的前任王储立即变得手足无措。  
为了来寻找Loki，Thor所带的衣物都是野外行军才会用的服装，质地厚实，但是粗糙，上面还有匕首和短剑的挂扣，装铁棘和打火石的暗袋。  
他绷直了背脊，小心翼翼地将那颗水淋淋的卵捧住，紧张得不知道下一步该怎么做，既担心她从手掌里滑下去，又害怕太用力会捏碎她。  
等等，她？  
Thor脑袋一片混沌，好像煮沸了的水，直通通地在耳朵里尖叫冒气。  
“她？”他傻乎乎地问，带着不自知的笑容。  
“你看她的脸孔，只有雌性才会是这样的。”Loki扬起下巴，得意地解释。遇到Thor不懂而他知道的事情，让Loki的自尊心得到了极大的满足。  
Thor笑得眼睛都弯起来了，直愣愣地盯着手里的孩子，他来到这里以后，Loki第一次将卵交给他。  
以前他都是从Loki臂弯里，尾鳍的遮蔽中，窥探一二，从未如此清晰地看这个孩子。未孵化的孩子并不是塞壬的模样，而是一个具有四肢的婴儿，蜷缩着，闭着眼，包裹在薄膜里，肉呼呼的一团，Thor越看越喜欢，心里止不住的冒着喜悦和愉快的泡泡。  
“她会是九国中最幸福的小公主。”Thor坚定地说，恋恋不舍地将她重新交还给Loki，“谢谢你，将她带给我。”他凑过去吻Loki，后者配合地张开了嘴，和他交换了一个充满爱意的深吻。  
嗯，这有点糟糕，从Loki离开后，Thor从未触碰过其他人，连米德加特的宴会里，那些漂亮的男男女女的明示暗示也一并拒绝，偶尔欲望上来了，也只是幻想着Loki的种种，草草撸一发完事。  
但这种本该是温馨的吻，升腾起的欲望并不合时宜，岛上的日子里，Thor和Laufey交换到了不少关于塞壬们的习性，做爱对于塞壬们来说，完全是浪费热量的举动，除了繁殖的需要，他们都不会热衷于此事。Loki现在还没有完全恢复，他比在领地上瘦了太多，虽然已经脱离了皮包骨的形态，却依然单薄。  
Thor匆促地结束了这个吻，“我去抓兔子，晚上想吃几只？”  
但他并没有等Loki答复，就仓皇而逃。  
“要六只！”舔着嘴唇，Loki扶着礁石冲Thor快要消失的背影喊道，远处几个塞壬被Loki的大叫刺激到，不满地从巢穴中探出身体对他嘶吼。  
她们在嫉妒，嫉妒Loki找到了一个如此能干又可口的雄性，那种实质性的嫉妒都让Loki欢喜得快要将尾巴翘到天上了。  
可Loki却害怕，每次Thor去帮他逮兔子时，他都会用尾巴卷着卵，趴在礁石上，直到看见Thor的身影从树林里出现，才会放下紧绷的心弦。  
Laufey被海滩上的纷乱吵出来了，作为一个领导者，她总是要处理这些乱七八糟的杂事。  
“怎么了？”她问道，刚刚那些怒吼的塞壬缩回了身体。  
任何一个族群都会有它的规矩，在塞壬的族群里，同本族在孵化期的纷争是被禁止的。  
Loki对她发出了一声轻啸，用塞壬们特有的方式呼唤领头者。  
Laufey慢吞吞地晃过来，警惕地瞪着他，Loki离开族群后从未遵守过任何规则，他就是个捣蛋鬼，总是带来麻烦的家伙。  
“人类有一种叫做羊的生物，比兔子大很多，一只就能吃饱，我可以在每年的春季和秋季给你们提供，两个金币一只，怎么样？”Loki晃了晃竖着的两只手指，嘴角勾着笑容，低声说。  
Laufey眨了眨眼，“不，海底的金币是有限的，你这么贪婪，它们会很快被你偷光。” Laufey伸出一根手指，“一个金币，我可以给你时间考虑，毕竟没有我的允许，你带不走它们，也无法进入我们的领地。”  
“我的领地离这里太远了，人类开着船过来就要消耗很多食物，而且我还需要付给那些人类金币，让他们养活自己的幼崽，一个金币并不值得我跑这么一趟，我完全可以带着其他商品多跑远一点去米德加特，换取更多的财富。三个金币两只，不能再少了，看看这片海滩，这个季度里，又有多少雄性被吃掉，多少卵没有孵化呢？”  
Laufey没有说话，这的确是一个非常诱惑的提议，但她太了解自己的孩子，除了对那个人类，他不会做任何对自己没有好处的事情。  
“没有金币的话，我也接受蚌珠，和珊瑚。”Loki继续抛出诱惑的条件。  
对于居住在深海里的塞壬们寻找这些比捕猎容易得太多，Laufey抿了抿唇，勉强地同意了这个明显是敲诈的要求。  
“成交。”  
“帮我照顾一下卵。”Loki接着又说，“她是一个雌性。”说着他从巢穴里爬上礁石，变换成人类的双腿，“我离开一会儿。”  
Laufey舍不得伤害任何一个雌性的幼崽，这点Loki完全能信任她。  
现在，他要去帮他的人类，解决一下发情期异常的小问题。

 

Part 47

岛上有淡水的泉眼，沿着冲刷出来的沟壑流入海里，形成了一段贯穿了半个岛屿的溪流，Thor捕猎时也会顺便带一些清水回来饮用。  
他同往常一样向溪流的浅滩走去，有一块平整的岩石倾倒在溪流的下游，那块石头很大，长久的水流冲刷让它变得平整光滑，像凉床一般，溪流无法破开那块岩石，在那里绕了一个弯，水面清浅宽阔，周围被冲刷出一片平地，在雨水充沛的春季过后，平地上就会长满青草，还有一些顽强存活的灌木，也是猎物比较多的区域。  
细碎的枝叶和草蔓陆续扫过Thor的身体和靴子，他走得很快，比往常要急促很多，小溪里清凉的水有助于降温——或者完事后的清理。  
但今天那里已经有人捷足先登了。  
Thor顿住了脚步，无论是在海里还是在陆地上，塞壬们都是赤裸的状态，雌性们类似于人类女性的上身，都会让被宫廷礼仪熏陶长大的Thor习惯性回避。  
“你好，Loki的雄性，你能帮我一把吗？我受伤了。”  
Thor顺着她的视线看过去，一支枯死的荆棘条扎进了她光洁圆润的脚后跟里，几根较长的刺已经被拔出来了，又小又深的伤口正汩汩地冒着血珠，沿着莹白的皮肤淌进泥土里。Thor每天都能在沙滩上看到那些一瘸一拐捕猎归来的塞壬，没有坚硬的鳞片保护，变化成双腿的他们在陆地捕猎和行走中时常会被一些有棱角的石子和带刺的植物所伤。  
Loki走得时候都没有带上他最喜欢的那双鞋子，Thor皱起眉，这太容易受伤了，虽然塞壬们的恢复力很强，可是走在树林间，和粗糙的沙滩上，也一定很难受。  
Thor遵循的准则让他不能拒绝一位受伤女性的要求，但这有可能是个陷阱，他见识过这些雌性们凶残的模样。  
就算不是陷阱，Loki也不会乐意见到他这么做的。  
“滚开，阿莫拉。”Loki的声音突然从身后传来，一双消瘦却有力的手臂环住了他的胸膛， Thor这才惊觉自己已经在不知不觉中走到了那个雌性面前。  
“他是我的。” Loki嘶嘶地说，牢牢地抓住Thor前襟，他的手臂是那么紧绷和用力，几乎让Thor上身的重量都落在了他手臂和胸膛上。  
“你最好想都不要想，我会剖开你的胸膛，掏出你的肠子，让你痛苦的哀嚎着在烈日下暴晒，在你死去之前用火焰将你烧成灰烬。”  
Thor从未听过Loki这样冰冷又恶毒的声音，他说得又轻又慢，偏偏每个音节都像一把锋利的刀子滑过皮肤，冰凉之后才是汹涌的诅咒和怒火。  
“啧。”雌性发出一声不屑的嘘声，顺着溪流摇曳着腰肢徐徐地走开了。  
Loki在他背后气得直发抖，不规律的起伏通过他们相贴的躯体传达给了Thor。  
“Loki？”Thor转过身，Loki的注意力依然钉在还未离开视野的雌性塞壬身上，以至于完全没有听到Thor的呼唤。  
他果然是光着脚过来的，草叶割伤了他的脚背，腿和身体上也有枝条划过的红痕。  
Thor将他抱起来，放在溪流边的岩石上，蹲下身托起他的脚，仔细地查看脚底的情况。  
踩着浅水的声音渐渐消失了，Loki的身体不再那么紧绷，他将手搭在Thor肩上，用手指勾住他的头发，一言不发。  
“谢谢你又救了我。”Thor仰起头看着他的脸，诚恳地道谢。  
“等她孵化了，我们就立刻离开这里。”Loki拨弄着Thor肩膀上的金发，咬牙切齿地说。  
这个决定棒极了。  
“好，别自责了。谁在照看孩子呢？”Thor抬手揉了揉Loki的后颈，将话题移开。  
Thor早就知晓此行的危险，这并不算是Loki的错，在惊慌失措时躲进熟悉的安全地，是每个种族的本能。  
“Laufey。”  
Loki弯下腰，低头抵住Thor的前额，“我会保护你的，不许再离开我的视线。”他强硬地决定，用手指轻轻地梳理Thor的头发。  
“生理期紊乱又不是什么大不了的事情，我能帮你解决的，不要再逃开了。”  
“啊？”  
Thor有点跟不上了，这句话的字面意思他懂，可生理期紊乱不是用来指代女性月经不调的吗？

 

Part 48

见Thor还在装傻，Loki不禁有些气恼，他抬起脚，缓缓地蹭过Thor裆下，从脚背慢慢地挪到脚尖，隔着布料就能感觉到那里的热度，以及逐渐膨胀和坚硬。  
在缺少食物的塞壬族群里，发情期紊乱实实在在是个致命缺陷，毕竟发情次数的增多意味着消耗食物也要增加，Loki能理解Thor想要掩盖这个问题的举动。  
“没什么。”既然Thor不想说，那他就不再提好了。Loki粗略计算了一把和Laufey协议的利润，安抚地摩挲Thor的脸側，手掌下粗短的胡茬蹭得掌心痒痒的，Thor粗重的呼吸打在他的手背上，竟然比夏季的阳光还要灼热。  
塞壬们可不会在下巴上长毛发，Loki好奇地按了按，有点扎手。  
“Loki。”Thor抓住了他的脚踝，低吼地制止他用脚趾头来回摩擦的动作。但这个决定实在不太明智，Loki顺着他的力道张开了腿，将另一只脚搁在他的肩膀上。  
“抚摸我。”Loki舔着唇命令道，他的艳红的舌尖滑过唇瓣，将嘴唇舔得亮晶晶的，来缓解莫名的干涩。尽管不在发情期内，Loki还是很期待被进入和填满的，他知道那种感觉有多么美妙，在能填饱肚子的情况下，他当然不会拒绝这种浪费热量的行为。  
Loki腿间蜷伏的粉色性器就正对着Thor的视线，塞壬的尾巴变化成双腿之后，私处并不像人类那样有遮蔽的毛发，个头并不逊色于Thor的东西沉甸甸静悄悄地垂在两腿之间，再往下一点是紧闭的淡粉色的后穴，当它被操开后会充血成玫瑰般艳丽的鲜红，会翕动着露出内里的嫩肉，会紧紧地吸附着他的阴茎舍不得松开，Thor完全无法移开目光，欲望在叫嚣着要释放，紧绷裤裆都快被撑爆了。  
见Thor没有动，Loki干脆一把抓过他的手，放在自己的性器上。  
“摸它。”  
他另一只手滑到了Thor身下，手指灵活的解开了扣子，揉上了迫不及待弹出来的硬挺。  
Thor抽了一口气，手下娇嫩的肉块触感同Loki的手指一样是微凉的，他缓缓地用指腹推开上面的褶皱，感觉它像是一个可怜的小动物一般，微微颤动着在他掌心里胀大，伸展。  
他的动作取悦了Loki，后者喉咙里发出细微的声音，像幼猫的低吟。  
Loki空闲的那只手摸索上Thor的脖子揪住他的头发，将他扯向自己，同时身体也弯折到了一个不可思议的角度，将挺立的乳珠送到Thor嘴边，贴着他的下唇，慢慢地蹭动。  
“舔。”  
不需要更多的命令，Thor张口含住了它，舌苔扫过乳晕，牙齿轻轻地咬住肉珠，舌尖逗弄着敏感的尖端，手中揉弄的小东西也兴奋的吐出了汁水，Thor将沾湿的手指向下滑去，在穴口处轻轻按压，将前液涂抹在周围，他感觉到那里在渐渐放松，像呼吸般的张合。  
唇舌之间的乳头已经硬得像颗小石子了，Thor对着乳尖的小孔狠狠地一吸，在Loki仰起头发出诱人的尖叫时将两只手指送入了湿滑的甬道里，狠狠地戳上敏感带的肠肉。搁在他肩上的腿弯痉挛地夹起来，弓起的脚尖和后跟紧紧地扣在Thor的背肌上。  
甬道里的嫩肉也咬住了他的手指，却又蠕动着想要将他吃得更深。  
Thor拉开了Loki抚摸自己性器的手，将他按倒在平滑的岩石上，手指草草地抽插了几下就拔了出来，换上自己的家伙抵在入口处，感受穴口的蠕动，像一张贪婪的小嘴吮吸顶端。他单手扶住了Loki的腰肢，缓缓地将阴茎顶进去，他进得很慢，让Loki有足够的时间适应他的巨大，当那根粗长的东西被完全吞入时，两人都发出了一声满足的叹息。

 

Part 49

Loki仰躺在岩石上，胸膛起伏着，半眯着眼注视着Thor，微微张开嘴，艳红的舌尖有一下没一下的舔着唇，被填满的下身有些酸麻发胀，却有种无法言喻的欢愉，他难耐地仰起头，喉咙滚动着发出满意的呼噜声，大腿轻轻地在Thor腰上蹭来蹭去，像在水中游曳一样摆动着腰肢，软软地收缩着后穴，吮吸着又烫又粗的肉棒，让酥麻的快感一波一波的荡过身体。  
体内的滚烫缓缓地退出了一些，柱体上隆起的筋络碾过挽留的嫩肉，刺激得Loki忍不住发出一声极轻的呻吟。  
他扭动双臂，试图逃脱Thor的控制，让自己得到更多自主的空间，但Thor像是察觉到了他的意图一般，挺腰猛地往前一送。  
“啊啊——”Loki毫无防备，甚至咬到了舌尖，泪水一下子就挤出来了。快感几乎是爆发在他的尾椎上，让他的身体瞬间瘫软得像被抽掉了骨头，前端的性器也颤抖着流出了前液，湿哒哒地一直淌到后穴的连接处，和穴内挤出的肠液混合在一起，在Thor逐渐加快的抽送中发出黏腻的声音。  
后面的快感太过强烈，前端却胀痛着达不到临界点就更显得苦闷，Loki想抚慰一下自己可怜兮兮笔直翘起的性器，偏偏又被Thor牢牢按住手腕动弹不得。  
“Thor……”他的话语被Thor越来越猛烈地抽插搞得断断续续，小腿控制不住地抽搐和踢动，“前面……前面也要。”  
“叫我的名字。”Thor并没有执行Loki的要求，这个总是从他身边逃开的小坏蛋，这个傻乎乎自顾自的混蛋，这个愿意在他面前展现一切脆弱的小可怜，这个简直把他的心都摘去了的家伙，Thor喘着粗气，红着眼，巴不得能把他揉碎后藏在自己的灵魂里，血脉里，天知道他有多少阴暗的想法因他而起，又花了多大的力气来抵挡这些诱惑。  
“Thor、Thor啊啊啊——”Loki因为一个大力的深顶而拔尖了声音，他的身体因为情欲而染上了一些粉色，胸膛上两颗肉粒也挺立着像嫣红的石榴籽一样，性器挺翘着，随着Thor进攻的节奏抖动，把透明的液体洒在Loki的小腹上，他的肚脐眼儿也迷人得要命。  
Thor一边摆动着胯部用自己的肉刃劈开绞紧的肠肉，一边收紧手上的力道，让Loki无法挣脱，只能在他的控制下大张着双腿，扭动着腰肢，绞紧着肠肉，无力地踢动小腿。  
“Thor……”Loki那种咬着嘴唇红着眼睛流泪的模样也诱惑得要命，Thor多么想用黄金和宝石打造一副镣铐，把他困在自己的城堡里，关在阴暗的房间中，锁在柔软的大床上，不着片缕，只能见到自己一个人，也只能属于自己一个人，让他哭泣着高潮，被操到求饶，小穴里永远都填满着自己的种子，一个接一个的产下他们的孩子。  
Loki被操得都快喘不过气了，捣弄着小穴的阴茎又快又狠，可就是不能让他到达顶峰，后面都快要融化了，前面却饱胀得发疼。  
“Thor……”他闭上眼，眼脸颤抖着，气息奄奄的听起来像是要昏过去了一般。  
事实上也差不了太远，他的意识都开始涣散，被性爱和Thor身上传来的热度蒸腾得昏昏沉沉，暖洋洋地疲倦，连Thor松开了桎梏着他双腕的手也没有发觉。  
迷迷糊糊中前端传来又温柔又刺激的触碰，后面的敏感带也被顾及，积累了好久的囊袋终于吐出了精液，他发出一声满足的哼哼，彻底地陷入沉睡中。  
Thor拔出了自己的性器，尽管它还膨胀坚硬着未得到释放，他盯着Loki平和的睡颜，套弄着柱身，随意地撸了出来，白浊的精液落在岩石上，草叶上，一点也没有溅到Loki身上。  
Thor意识到自己已经捕获了这个原本自由的精灵，因为Loki完全可以像之前那个雌性的塞壬一样，用声音蛊惑他，命令他，或者把他当做一道美味佳肴，但他没有。  
Loki宁可饿死也要违背本能离开他，明明不在发情期内，却还照顾着他的情欲。他那种渴望又难以达到高潮的状态让Thor心疼，Laufey说过，雄性们必须要在摄取的热量足够时才能射出种子，Loki还如此虚弱，一次释放就能让他失去意识。  
Thor为自己刚才阴暗的冲动又羞愧又自责。

 

Part 50

Thor脱下上衣，在溪水里揉了几把，盖在Loki身上，防止他被夏日的阳光晒伤，然后沿着水边寻找猎物。尽管在岛上塞壬处于食物链的顶端，但Thor也没有走得太远，那些雌性的塞壬们，在极其饥饿的情况下会吃掉她们的雄性，Thor无法保证她们不会打上Loki的主意。  
运气好的是，他在一块大岩石的背阴面里，发现了一个草叶编织的巢，里面有四个蛋，看窝的鸟也许在之前他们闹出的动静中被吓跑了，Thor捡起蛋，对着阳光看了看，两颗里面已经有了小鸟的雏形，他把它们放回窝里，将另外两颗小心翼翼地放进了腰间的小猎袋中。  
Loki会喜欢这个加餐的，他们在城堡时，Loki就很爱吃蛋类制品，虽然现在没有条件烤蛋糕，烤鸟蛋也是不错的饭后点心。  
接着Thor往低矮的灌木从那边走了几步，果然看到了一只肥硕的灰兔，它大概认为Thor并没有看到它，而伏在一丛褐色的灌木下，一动不动。Thor走过去，兔子猛地跳起来，但Thor熟练地捏住了它的脖子，塞进网兜里，然后继续向前走，沿着Loki睡着的岩石绕着圈，确定他每时每刻，即使是通过眼角的余光，也能看到他还在那儿。  
捕猎范围的减小，让寻找猎物的难度增加，尽管兔子们都喜欢沿着溪水筑巢，Thor还是花了比往常多了两倍的时间，才收集齐Loki所需要的六只兔子。想到还在帮忙看着孩子的Laufey，Thor又走远了一些，多逮了一只。几天前Thor在溪水边发现了一棵番石榴树，那时果实还有些泛青，今天都差不多黄透了，Thor掐了一颗，既甜美又多汁，便也采了一兜。  
不知道吃太多甜食会不会伤牙，不过Loki在每次进食完后都会将自己打点的整整齐齐，也许Thor并不用担心。他做完这些，回到Loki身边，浸湿的上衣已经干透了，Loki依然没有醒。Thor穿上衣服，将野兔背在背上，抱着Loki走向他们的暂居地。  
“等她孵化出来，你就带着他们去你们人类的领地，塞壬的地盘不再欢迎你们。”见Thor抱着Loki回来，Laufey面色不大好，她甚至没有要兔子作为报酬，就爬上礁石，潜入了海波里。  
Thor将Loki放在潮湿柔软的水草窝中，在离巢穴不远的沙滩埋进鸟蛋，然后升起火，其他塞壬们畏惧火堆，也不会过来。  
Loki大概是饿醒了，迷迷糊糊地就往窝外爬，还不忘记卷着卵，Thor走过去，将装兔子的袋子塞给他。  
“多了一只。”Loki揉着眼数了两遍，哑着声说。  
“嗯。”Thor揉了揉他的头顶，“你先吃，一会还有其他的点心。”  
半梦半醒的Loki顺从地低下头，咬上兔子的脖颈，呼噜呼噜地吃起来。几分钟后，他把掏光内脏的兔子交还给Thor，咂着嘴舔着唇，“要吃烤的。”  
“好。”Thor用猎刀将鸟蛋从沙子里挑出来，烫乎乎的，他切掉兔子的头和爪，剥掉皮抹上盐粒，又从船舱里取出铁架，将兔肉放在火上炙烤，鸟蛋没那么烫手了，他敲开壳递给Loki，后者正熟练地将剩下的兔子剥皮拆骨，一块一块地垒在岩石上晾开，他的爪子看起来比Thor的猎刀快多了，处理猎物的方式也比Thor熟练得多。  
对于Thor递过来的鸟蛋，Loki顺着Thor的手势啊呜一口就吞了下去。  
Thor将烤叉翻了一个面，接着给他剥另外一颗，但Loki摇着头拒绝了。  
“这颗你吃。”他从Thor拿下来的野餐工具包里抽出几只铁签，将拆好的兔肉串在上面，然后抓着兔肉串瞅向Thor等他来操作下一步。  
Thor在上面撒了一些盐和孜然，让Loki拿着肉串，自己去翻动烤叉。  
Laufey说得没错，Loki的确不再适合塞壬们的生活。  
塞壬们畏惧火，塞壬们也不吃熟食，塞壬的主要食物是人类。  
他和Loki的结合会导致他们成为其他塞壬攻击的目标，对于Laufey来说，族群的利益远远大于她能给Loki的庇护。希望Loki不会因此而难过，他会尽他的一切所能，让他在新的环境里能自由而快乐地生活下去。  
Thor拉过Loki的手，教导他怎样给肉串翻面才能让受热均匀。  
烤架上的兔肉滋滋地冒出油脂，逐渐变得焦黄，Thor用猎刀片下一块后腿肉，吹凉后喂给Loki，顺便在他额头上吻了一下，作为誓言的见证。

繁殖地里的塞壬们开始陆陆续续地回到海里，一些卵孵化出来，一些因为热度不够而死去，塞壬的族群开始迁移，他们需要大量的猎物来养活新生的幼崽，好一段时间内，附近的海域又不得安宁了。  
几天后的清晨，婴儿的哭泣声将Thor从梦境中叫醒，他从草垫上一跃而起，嗷的一声撞上了船篷顶，来不及收拾因他的撞击而翻到的杂物，就扶着额头匆匆忙忙地钻出船舱，船舷右侧翻动了一下，Loki从船侧翻上了甲板，单手抱着一团裹着水草挥舞着手脚哇哇大哭的婴儿。  
“她饿了，你去抓兔子。”他皱着眉说。  
Thor一边穿鞋一边单脚跳跃着跑上沙滩，一溜烟地冲进了树林。  
带回来一船舱的兔子。  
Loki在水里推着船，Thor抱着他们的女儿，她像Loki一样有着绿色的眼睛，水汪汪地盯着Thor，小嘴咂吧咂吧地对着Thor吐泡泡。  
她刚刚吃过了兔子血和内脏泥，现在精神极好，手舞足蹈的一刻也不消停，Thor用手指逗弄着她，吸引着她的注意力。  
现在他们按Laufey的指导来喂养着她们的女儿Torunn，但Thor还是担忧会营养不良，毕竟Torunn还有一半人类的血统。领地上有新鲜的羊乳，也是他们急匆匆的往回赶路的原因。  
小小的肉乎乎的手指捏住了Thor的指头，塞进嘴里。  
“嗷——Loki！她长牙了！”  
塞壬哗啦一声破水而出，爬上甲板。  
Thor傻乎乎地笑着，得意地给他展示了一下被咬出两个血窟窿的手指尖。  
却让Loki唰的一下立起了耳鳍，像只被侵犯了领土的猫科动物，发出愤怒的呼气声，对眨着眼的婴儿强调家庭关系。  
“这是我的！不许咬！”  
“舔也不行！”  
Torunn爆发出一阵雷鸣般的哭声作为回应。  
船上一阵鸡飞狗跳。  
预计未来王子和塞壬的故事，还会依旧精彩。

 

尾声

阿斯加德王城的小酒馆里，返航的水手拿到报酬后通常都会来喝一杯家乡独一无二的蜜酒，这家是集市里最好的蜜酒供应点了，一个水手正在高谈阔论着这次航行的奇遇。  
“那艘船越来越近，它的桅杆有五十英尺那么高，在海面上航行的速度像射出的箭那么快，船头是尖锐的三角形，用最坚硬的黑木建成，如果它撞上我们的船，就会像一把锋利的斧头劈进了蛋糕里。”  
水手故意卖了一个关子，喝干了杯中的啤酒，抓着空杯子不再言语。  
“接下来呢？”人群里马上有人忍不住问道，一个心思灵活的旁听者拿出一个银币，招呼酒馆的小哥给水手添了一杯上好的蜜酒。  
水手满意地笑了，他拿起酒杯，贪婪地吞了一大口蜜酒，酒汁沾满了他的下巴，他用手背胡乱一揩，接着说：“正当我们都准备好进行一场恶战，甚至是战死时，海面上突然出现了一个巨大的白影。”  
“Thor殿下的伴侣Loki殿下，你们知道的，一个特别的塞壬，他指引着一头巨大的白鲸，来帮助我们了。”  
“多少人在海上跑了一辈子，也只是听说过白鲸的故事，世界树啊，我们居然如此幸运，能够一睹海洋之神的化身。”  
“但是那艘罪恶的海盗船是如此巨大，它甚至比白鲸还要大一倍，并不会被白鲸带起的浪花掀翻。眼看着海盗船离我们越来越近，船板上那些浸过无数人鲜血的刀剑在烈日之下反射出闪闪的白光，像一片银色的丛林。”  
“那你们是怎么得救的呢？”一个年轻的男孩好奇地问，他大概才刚刚成年，嘴唇上连胡须都没有，也许是背着母亲偷跑出来的小毛头，才会如此沉不住气。  
“Loki殿下突然加速向那艘海盗船游过去，像道绿色的闪电，白鲸跟在它后面，他们游得那么快，连那艘海盗船都比不上他们的速度。”  
“这是当然的，他们才是海洋的主人。”一个长满胡子头发花白的男人说。  
“是的，然后Loki殿下比了一个手势，那头白鲸就跳起来了，你们大概是没有见过，它有一个广场那么大，一下子遮住了我们船板上的所有的光，就像天突然黑了一般。它跳得那么高，速度又那么快，”水手一手握拳一手成掌，“就这样，”他用拳头重重地击向掌心，“击中了海盗船的右舵。”  
酒馆里的人被他绘声绘色的描述吸引了，所有人都看着水手，屏息着等待着后续，屋子里安静得要命。  
“但是那艘船那么坚固，船身依然没有破碎，不过它也没有完全抵挡住白鲸的冲击，它的桅杆折断了，船身侧翻在海里，那些本来准备来抢劫我们的海盗，统统都掉进了水里。”水手又喝了一口蜜酒，润了润喉咙，“白鲸还压在船侧上呢，它甩着尾巴跳起来再次给了船重重的一击，船舱开始下沉，周围都带起了漩涡，冒着气泡，一些穿着甲胄的海盗刚刚浮上来，又被吸了下去。但是那艘船的海盗那么多，我现在回忆起来都一阵发抖，他们密密麻麻的浮在海面上，扑腾着像炖锅里翻腾的土豆片。”  
“白鲸又跳了两次，才回到海里，它下去的时候带起了一阵大的波浪，连我们那艘沉重的货船都被它抬起了，好几个没出过海的家伙翻倒了，一直滚到甲板的另一侧才爬起来。”  
“然后呢？”发现水手没有再说下去的意图，酒馆里立刻就此起彼伏地起哄了。  
“然后啊，”水手一摊手，“然后我们就脱险了啊。”  
“我们要详细的！”  
“说起来，这次Thor殿下好像没有一起回来？”一个声音突然插嘴道，所有人紧张地看向了水手。  
“Loki殿下怀孕了，Thor殿下陪他待产去了。”水手耸了耸肩，“不要再问啦，再问我也不会多说的，我的故事讲完了。”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，走到吧台旁，将空杯子交还给酒保，打算离开。  
一个披着灰色斗篷的人拦住了他的去路。  
“您好，先生，我是一名来自亚尔夫海姆的吟游诗人，您能再将这个故事详细地讲解一遍给我听么？我想将这个故事带回家乡。”抱着竖琴的年轻男人将一枚金币放在吧台上，“我请您多喝几杯新酿的蜜酒。”

 

（全文完）

 

番外一塞壬的饲养指南

Thor有一个小手册，用来记录塞壬们的习性，一些是从Laufey那里打听来的，一些是自己观察的结果。毕竟他不光要照顾一个没有任何生理常识的Loki，还有他们的女儿Torunn。  
这个任务异常艰巨，Loki的脾气又坏又倔，他认定了的道理，就算Thor磨破嘴皮采取各种手段都无法更改，这个哪怕是撞了墙也要把墙撞一个洞出来继续前进的家伙，Thor打定决心千万不能让他再教坏他们的女儿。  
Thor默默地发着誓，特意定制了这个阿斯加德王族徽章的笔记本，慎重地开始写塞壬饲养指南，但由于后来Loki也发现了这个本子，上面开始有了大塞壬从歪歪扭扭渐渐到隽秀的字迹批复。  
1\. 不爱吃鱼干。（贝类也不喜欢，海鲜类都没什么兴趣，饿惨了的情况下会吃一些。）  
2\. 吃恒温动物，用来保证身体的热度，人类是他们的主食。（按目前喜爱程度由高到低排列：羊、鹿、牛、鸡、猪、兔子。但是，有机会能吃个活人也不错）  
3\. 需要吃一些恒温动物鲜活的生血和内脏来补充营养，幼儿也需要喂一些捣碎的内脏和嫩肉。（怀孕期和孵化期比较想吃，其他时间所有美味都可以接受。但是你喂Torunn喝羊奶。）  
4\. 发出呼噜呼噜的声音，表示吃饱了很满足。附：在床上表示很舒服。（高兴也会呼噜的。附：希望你能再卖力一点。）  
5\. 发出呼哧呼哧声，表示警备、威胁。（别惹我。）  
6\. 呼唤他的时候，耳翼轻柔扇动表示知道了但是现在不想理你。如果Loki在看书，可以选择陪看或者默默走开，如果是其他，耐心询问下原因，会有答复。（懒得理你，别烦我。）  
7\. 尾巴有节奏地啪嗒啪嗒拍地面，表示现在正生气，最好帮忙解决问题，如果不想被冷战的话。（对，乖乖听话，我才是主人。）  
8\. 懒洋洋地翻尾巴尖时，表示现在心情不错，一切都好说。（哼！）  
9\. 可以长时间在岸上生活，保持人类的形态，但注意不要晒太久太阳，特别是夏季。（我不喜欢腿，我喜欢我的尾巴。）  
10\. 有较强的恢复能力，但还是要注意不要让他们受伤。（你爱我。）  
11\. 轻易向陌生人展示性器，得改。（我是教导你生理常识！）  
12\. 不爱穿衣物，得改。（塞壬们都不穿衣服！）  
13\. 喜欢甜食，不太喜欢酸，能吃一点点辣味。（我恨洋葱！每餐都要给我玛德琳。）  
14\. 雌性塞壬如果决定选择一个配偶，就会向雄性展示她的捕猎能力和美丽，如果雄性同意了，他们就会在来年的春天里交配。（虽然我当时向你求偶了，但是我的意思是即使我不是雌性，我也足够强大而且能养活你。）  
15\. 雄性塞壬如果在上一年的冬天存储了足够的热量，第二年春天就会发情。平时营养充足时也能享受性爱的乐趣。（人类居然没有发情期还能随时发情，照顾起来好麻烦。）  
16\. 雌性塞壬每年春天都有几率受孕，每胎有一到三个卵，但怀孕和孵化时非常虚弱，需要补充大量营养，不然会吃掉雄性。我很高兴Loki爱我。（我是雄性！！！你爱我。）  
17\. 心情好的时候会唱歌，并不是捕猎时的迷惑之声，声音很好听。（笨蛋。记得要表现得更爱我一点，晚餐从两只羊开始。）  
18\. 判断塞壬是否怀孕，需要对比他的食量和是否有莫名的举动，需及时发现并陪伴左右。（滚开！看到你就烦！）  
19\. 塞壬是卵胎生的动物，需要体内受精，才会生出能孵化的卵。（这不是你每次都全射在里面的理由！）  
20\. 塞壬会在水中产下卵，然后在温暖的浅海滩上将卵孵化，这段期间需要足够的热量来保持温度，才能提高卵被孵化的几率。（嗯，晚饭要三只羊。）  
21\. 塞壬一生只会选择一个伴侣，Loki，我爱你，还有我们的女儿。（你爱我。你只能爱我一个。）  
22\. 塞壬的寿命比人类长，一般能活一百五十年左右，甚至能活到两百年。  
……  
趁着Thor又在那里写他该死的笔记，Loki凶巴巴地警告——哦不，教导他的女儿。  
“这里的人类都是我养的，我的所有物，Thor是我标记的伴侣，你不能碰他们，想要吃到食物，就要靠自己努力，明白吗？”  
还不会说话的小女孩坐在摇篮里，眼里噙满了泪水，默默地点头。早知道以后都不能碰，当初不该偷咬手指头的，咬一口胸肌才划算。  
“现在我会分给你食物，因为你是我的幼崽，等你成年了，你就要自己捕猎，不用捕太多，抓一个先养着，合适就自己用，不合适就吃掉，再找下一个，明白吗？”  
女孩脸上悲戚的神色消失了，她飞快地点了点头，她会找一个比Thor更高更壮更美味的储备粮的。  
“不要学Thor那样冲动，以一敌多，遇到比你强大的对手，要学会计谋和忍让，任何时候首先要保护的是自己，然后回来告诉我，我会保护你的，还会帮你吃了他们。”  
Torunn脸色纠结得要命，这句话前面都挺对的，最后一句不太对。  
但她还是忍让地点了点头，不用让给Loki吃，她亲自吃。  
“作为一个雌性，任何时候都不能懒惰松懈，要让自己变得强大，要主宰一切，你是我的继承人，明白吗？”  
嗯，她会比Loki还要厉害的。  
认知人类世界，要从认识人类的食物开始。  
Loki拿出了Frigga王后特地为小Torunn画的各国动物通鉴图文卡片，首先就挑出了阿斯加德的特产羊。  
“这是羊。你现在每天还在吃它们的奶，血和内脏，等你再长大一些就可以吃它们的肉，人类把这个做得很好吃。”  
Thor走进儿童房时看到得就是这样一幅温馨的画面，他的伴侣，正耐心温柔地教导着他们的女儿，学习识图，两人脸上都带着幸福的笑容。  
他们就像是世界树赐给他的金苹果，完美而散发着光辉。  
小Torunn渐渐长大，一天比一天漂亮迷人。  
她金色的长发像秋天里丰收的麦田，皮肤像冬天里纯净的白雪，带着晶莹湿润的闪光，还有一双和Loki殿下一样碧绿水润的眼睛。  
人人都爱Torunn。  
她既独立又自主，对待所有人都一样热情礼貌，连倔脾气的老Odin国王也无法不喜欢她，隔三差五就要带着Frigga过来看他的孙女儿，还一口咬定是Frigga盛情邀请他一同前来的，然后偷偷塞一堆用自己省下的零花钱买的各种小礼物给她。  
她的声音清脆悦耳，当她歌唱时，天空的鸟儿都会降落下来，驻足聆听。  
而站在食物链顶端的邪恶的Loki殿下，可喜可贺，食谱上又多了一个新的物种。

 

番外二斯罗德万岛的日常

斯罗德万岛现在是九国最著名的旅游胜地。  
游历九国的吟游诗人们将关于阿斯加德大王子Thor和塞壬Loki的传奇爱情故事传唱满整个世界，一个放弃了王位，一个离开了海洋，他们的爱情抵御了一切诱惑和困难，坚不可摧。如果你不想听缠绵的爱情曲调，还有惊心动魄的海战，讲述他们如何并肩作战，消灭公海上神出鬼没的幽灵海盗团——当然，你也可以多花一个金币，诗人们会将你带到酒馆隐蔽的隔间，为你单独唱一段令人血脉偾张的床榻秘闻。  
不管怎么说，这些诗人们将阿斯加德王国这座原本不知名的岛屿告知给了天下所有人。  
如果世界上还有一个地方对爱情不设置门槛和要求的话，那一定就是斯罗德万岛。起初只是私奔的爱侣们跨越千山万水寻求庇护的地方，后来逐渐演变为恋人们朝见的圣地，吸引了各国大批游客的前往。  
在岛上每隔一段时间还会举行盛大的拍卖会，拍卖由各国贸易而来的奇珍异宝，但这些都只是陪衬，无数人挤破脑袋一掷千金，就为了拍取每次拍卖会最后的压轴之物——真爱之泪。  
那是Loki殿下在充满爱意和喜悦之时流下的泪水所化，最完美无瑕流光溢彩的珍珠。能够得到一颗送给挚爱之人，就是幸福誓言的象征和见证。而往往拍到珍宝的人，也绝不愿意转手，这吸引了更多富商和贵族们，亲自前来竞争。  
当然如果没有足够的钱财，斯罗德万岛的毕尔斯基尔尼尔城堡还售卖小一些的珍珠——真爱的祝福，尽管不像真爱之泪那么完美，品质也好过了其他地方产的珍珠，据说每颗都由Loki殿下亲自采摘，抚摸和祝福过，拥有神奇的魔力，所以才会如此饱满动人。而且价格也并不昂贵，甚至只是普通珍珠的一半价格，但每人一生只有一次机会，购买到唯一的一颗。  
因为上面有着塞壬的魔力，除了作为爱意的象征，一些姑娘们也将它作为祝福，保佑远航的爱人，旅途平安。  
尽管斯罗德万岛是Thor公爵和Loki殿下的私人领地，可大部分区域都会在白天开放游览，而Loki殿下依然保持着每天下海捕猎的习惯，如果游客们愿意，还可以在中午前赶到码头，竞拍下一些由Loki殿下刚捕捞上来的海产品，只需要加一点点钱，就可以由码头两旁的酒馆代工，享受最鲜美的海鲜大餐。  
当然，更多人是想一睹Loki殿下的真容，由于捕猎的时间有长有短，所以一般从上午开始，码头周围的露天吧台就人满为患了。  
岛上的商家也并不全是斯罗德万岛的属民，有些是早上从阿斯加德的王城过来，在市场区的摊位上贩卖商品，晚上再返回陆地家中的王城居民。  
由于两岸来往得密切，最初的小码头已经扩大了二十倍，整个堤坝呈现出一个T字型，白色岩石砌成的堤岸和平台覆盖了一半的沙滩，码头右边是高耸的灯塔和瞭望台，日常巡海的几艘巨大的军舰停靠在岸边。码头的左边是商船的停靠点，中间则是往返客船的地盘，从客运的码头下来，在竖线的两侧，是沿海的酒馆和女士们休息的甜品店。沿着T字的竖线往前走，就能到达最繁华的中心广场，一些马戏团会在广场上表演，招揽生意，广场周围还会有来自各地的临时小贩，只需要在管理员那边交上一点租金，就能获得一天在指定区域内的摆摊权，也是大多数游客喜欢来淘宝的地方。  
再往前走，就是毕尔斯基尔尼尔城堡，Thor公爵和Loki殿下的居所。此处并没有对外开放，但如果天气好而Torunn小公主又心情不错的话，那么就有幸一饱耳福，听到这个世界上最美妙的歌声，当然，除了塞壬们的歌声之外的。Torunn公主似乎遗传到了Loki殿下的好嗓子，她的歌声能让人忘却一切烦恼，同她一起沉浸在喜悦之中，在对生命和自然的热爱之中，整个灵魂都像是被洗涤过一般轻松愉快。因此，城堡塔楼下的小广场也是游客们流连忘返的地方之一。  
绕过城堡后是公爵的农场，里面养殖着大量的羊群和其他可食用的动物，如果游客口渴了又不愿意返回商业区，这里有新鲜的羊奶和宫廷厨师酿制的蜜酒供应，还可以购买一些面包和腌肉卷，前往开放的后花园里野餐。  
城堡的后花园保留了大部分岛屿上原有的自然景观，只是去除了一些讨厌的荆棘和藤蔓，还有扎人的野草。青翠阴凉的桦树林，清澈平静的淡水湖以及大片整齐柔软的草坪，是野餐和休闲的极佳场所。公爵一家偶尔会来也会来这里，在湖边吃一些火鸡卷，香肠片和其他食物，聊天或者呼吸一下新鲜空气，举手投足之间都带着满满的爱意，让遇见他们的人都能感触到那种宁静美满的幸福。而且公爵非常平易近人，会向游客挥手致意，有时候还可以聊上几句。  
尽管游客众多，岛上的治安却一直是非常好的，阿斯人天生热情磊落，城内几乎可以夜不闭户。但公爵依然安排了其他的措施，隶属于公爵的护卫队每天会在市场区里巡逻，如果违反法律，在这里会直接判处驱离出岛——并不是温柔的驱逐，而是直接扔进海里。传言周围的海域里都是被Loki殿下统治的海洋军队，有人亲眼目睹过，城堡里每隔一段时间，都会向周边海域里投下大批鲜活的羊群，没有人敢以身试法。  
“他们填得挺快的。冬天到来时，海水落下去后，桥基就会显露出来。”Loki现在每天都借着捕猎时间顺便去监工雇佣来帮忙填海的塞壬们，酬劳是每两天一头羊，虽然他们创造的价值远远超过了这些。  
从Loki学会计算账册开始，书房里便多加了一张桌子， Thor会把领地里报上来的各种事物传递给Loki审阅，一些关于领地的决策和法律条例，也是由两人共同商议后决定。大多数时候，他们都埋首于工作之中，在各自的位置上，偶尔有那么几次，他们也会挤到一张桌子上阅读来自国外的书籍，最后滚成一团。  
“嗯，桥面我们再雇佣工匠们来做就好。等连接岛屿和王城的桥建成后，往返也会更加方便。”Thor在本子上做记录，顺便估算了一下退潮和雇佣工人的时间，马上就到了阿斯加德秋季剪羊毛的季节，田里的麦子也要收割，等这段农忙过去，大部分的家庭就空闲了下来，然后才容易招募到工人。另外他们领地里还需要新收一批羊毛，一部分用来编织新的地毯和披肩，一部分发往米德加特。  
“可惜我们的岛太小，养不了那么多羊。”Loki每天例行地看一遍农场的账本，叹着气说。  
“等桥修好后，和陆地的贸易也会更加方便，不需要都养在岛上，我们可以在内地投资养羊场。”不光要投资这个，等招募到会养米德加特黑猪的牧人，再建立一个养猪场，Loki也很喜欢吃烤猪手和熏火腿。  
“是吗？我还打算让他们明年把岛填大一圈和隔壁那个小的连起来呢。”Loki抬起眼睛，期望地盯着Thor，等待他的答复。他对人类世界的规则还不够娴熟，而他们总是一起做决定。  
Thor微微一笑，揉了揉Loki的颈侧，“那就慢慢填，不要太明显。”  
“下次有亚尔夫海姆的商船来，要多买几头鹿。”鲜香浓郁的炖鹿肉，Loki想想都忍不住地分泌口水。  
“好。还有其他想吃的吗？”  
“米德加特的黑猪，还有华纳海姆的大鹅。”Loki掰着手指头说，有着黄金一般脆皮又入口即化的烤乳猪和填满水果的烤全鹅都是他的新爱好。  
“如你所愿。”Thor在他额头上落下一个轻柔的吻，收起了账本。

 

番外三Thor的忧虑

但生活并不是一帆风顺，有时候也会有些小波澜。  
“Thor，你看起来不太对劲。”他们在一起一年多了，Loki对于Thor的情绪极为敏感，没有迂回的，他直接提出了他的疑问。  
“我只是有些嫉妒，嫉妒那些千里迢迢为你奉上珠宝和美食的外国商人。嫉妒他们抢走了本应该由我来履行的职责。”Thor坐在大床的边缘，今天又有一个来自华纳海姆的家伙，运来了整整两百只吵吵嚷嚷的天鹅，作为送给Loki食材，只为了在码头上得到大塞壬的一个点头和注意。  
“你是对我不够信任，还是对你自己没有信心？”靠着床头褪掉了一半长袍的Loki环抱住手臂，冷冷地问。  
Thor一时找不到话语解释，他从未怀疑过Loki对他的爱意，甚至他时常都会觉得如果Loki能少爱他一点，会更好一些。  
“不，Loki，我……”  
“过来，去年的食物太富足了，今年发情期来得有些早。”Loki没有等他说完，就揪住他的衣襟，将Thor扯上了床铺。  
他从长袍里滑出来，光溜溜的双腿迫不及待地缠上了Thor的腰，带着暗示地，用自己微微鼓胀的性器磨蹭Thor的胯下。  
“我喜欢你原本的模样，无需为迁就我而改变。”Thor吻了吻他敏感的耳侧，轻声说。Loki在性爱中一直以人类的形态，刚开始Thor以为是他更喜欢这样，后来才明白这个习惯是那次Loki在高潮中绞伤了他的腿后养成的。  
“我会弄伤你。”  
这句话应该他来说才对，Thor摇了摇头，“你不会的，那样的痕迹在性爱中很常见，一些人还愿意将它们作为勋章，就像这样。”Thor拉起Loki的手臂，在他手腕内侧用力吮吻了一口，留下一个紫红的斑痕。  
被说服的Loki从Thor身体上滑下来，两条白晃晃的修长的腿并在了一起，像是合拢的含羞草叶子那般，滑腻的薄膜般的皮肤包裹了腿部，绿色的鳞片、腰旁的侧鳍和尾鳍伸展开来，整个过程像一朵罕见的昙花，悄无声息地在夜晚里绽放。  
Thor离开床榻，从床铺之下抽出一个木制的大箱子，暗红奢靡的木色，散发出一股撩人的甜味。  
“赛文夫海姆的商船带来了这个箱子，他们用这些来增加床榻之间的乐趣。”Thor盯着Loki的眼睛，紧张而且心虚，箱子里的确有几件物品打动了他，满足了他邪恶的幻想，阿斯人享受性爱的乐趣，但他不确定Loki是否也能接受这个。  
毕竟塞壬们是因为繁殖才会交配的，这个开始燥热的春季里，这些东西也许能让Loki更加迷人和热情。  
“人类做这个，是能增加怀孕的几率吗？”Loki翻了一个身，扭动着尾巴凑过来，好奇地从箱子里掏出一串晶莹剔透的水晶珠链，每一颗都有上百个刻面，葡萄一般大小，在烛光之下，每个刻面都折射出无数暖黄的光辉，怎么看都是一件雌性们用的首饰，他将它缠绕在手腕上，两圈还有富余，“它有什么用？”  
“并不是。情侣之间做这个，不只是为了繁殖后代，而是一种爱意的表达，探索对方的身体，享受性爱的愉悦。”Thor的喉咙有些干涩，他咽了一口水，卖给他箱子的那个猥琐的小矮子，教导了他如何使用这个，甚至还配上了一本惟妙惟肖的使用图册。  
“要试试么？”他从Loki的手腕上取下那串水晶珠链，尽管它们在他手腕上非常漂亮，但是在它应该使用的地方，会更加动人心魄。  
Loki眨了眨眼睛，缓缓地仰倒，陷入那一堆丝绸的抱枕之中，舌尖诱惑地在唇上舔舐了一圈，“来，做你想做的。”  
Thor从箱子里掏出一条金色的锁链，凑过去吻了一下Loki的唇，“相信我，我并不会伤害你。”  
“如果你感觉难受，就叫我停下来。”  
他浅浅地轻吻Loki的手腕内侧，再将锁链上的镣铐扣上去，镣铐的内侧有细软的绒毛，不会磨伤皮肤。  
Loki转动了一下手腕，金色的链条哗啦作响，双臂被限制的情况让他忍不住有挣脱的冲动，但在Thor的亲吻和爱抚之下，被控制的恐惧渐渐淡去。  
Thor不会伤害他的，他这么告诉自己，深深地吸了一口气，抓住手铐上的链条，慢慢地放松紧绷的腰肢。  
Thor抽过一个抱枕，垫在Loki的腰下，然后将链子绕在床头上，Loki的双臂被拉开固定在头顶，无法触碰他自己，只能小范围的挣动。  
接着Thor的吻像是海洋上卷起的浪潮一样，细细密密地冲刷Loki的胸膛，夏日的温暖的浪潮。  
他粗糙的手指揉捏着Loki并不算饱满却结实的胸肌，故意不去触碰已经挺立红润的乳头，而是在乳晕的附近打着转，带着轻微的刺痛，但更多的是难耐的酥麻。  
“Thor！”戏弄般的爱抚让Loki忍不住出声斥责，扯动锁链撞击着床柱砰砰作响。被紧缚的双臂又无法让他推开Thor那该死的作乱的爪子，这让他又急又气。  
他的举动换来Thor的一声轻笑，他将一条柔软的黑色的织物蒙在他的眼睛上，阻挡住Loki的视线。  
Loki抖抖耳鳍，这没什么大不了，在深海之中，阳光照射不到的地方，塞壬们可不只是靠眼睛来感知世界。  
温热的手指终于落在了被冷落许久的乳尖上，带着老茧的指腹婆娑着尖端，偶尔刮到细微的乳孔，就会引来一声惊喘，红晕爬上Loki的两腮，为那象牙白的皮肤增添一抹魅惑的颜色，细碎的抽气声从鲜红的嘴唇里断断续续地溢出来，身体渐渐地升腾起情欲的热度。  
Thor放开手中红肿了一圈的乳头，俯身从箱子里又摸出一件东西。  
叮铃作响的铃铛，Loki知道在他的羊圈里，为了防止羊群走失，每一只羊的脖子上都会挂着这样声音的小东西。  
Thor想给他挂上铃铛？  
“啊——”来不及多想，乳尖上传来一阵刺痛，有个东西紧紧地揪住了敏感的乳头，但不是Thor的手指。  
“会很疼吗？”Thor问道，他的手指轻轻地抠弄被宝石乳夹夹住的乳首，上面挂着的金质小铃铛因为他的动作发出清脆的声音。  
不算疼，Loki咬着唇摇了摇头，只是在Thor的逗弄下，被夹紧的火热痛感中，还有一种奇怪的渴望，这种渴望让他挺起胸膛，将肿胀的乳尖完全地送入Thor的手掌中。  
但那双手掌却向下滑开了，它们沿着旧伤痕，落到肚脐上，然后再向下一些，因为刚才的举动而张开的鳞片，半挺的性器耷拉着脑袋，可怜兮兮地暴露在空气里。  
Loki知道将发生的事情，他渴望它发生。  
他弓起腰部，轻而易举地将自己的身体弯成一张弓型，向Thor展示被挑起的性欲，而Thor必须给他解决这个。  
但Thor绕开了前端。  
这让塞壬抖动耳鳍，发出一声不满的呼哧。  
雌性塞壬的生殖和排泄是同一个地方，像Loki这种还具有雄性体征的，在他们种族内是双性体的存在。  
他性器下的小孔同样也是他女性的入口，能感受到的欢愉，不会比前端少。  
Thor的拇指轻轻按压着入口的边缘，不时地拨弄穴口的嫩肉，让它们因为他的触碰而颤抖不已。另一只手拿过Loki最先发现的水晶珠链，将端头握在手心里焐热。  
“Thor……”这样的逗弄快要让Loki哭出来了，他的腰肢塌陷回枕头里，身躯不停地扭动着，胸膛上的两个小铃铛被他摇得叮铃直响，深红的床单被他揉得皱巴巴的，衬得这副泛着粉色的莹白身体更为美艳淫靡。  
“耐心一点。”Thor轻抚了一把敏感的腰侧，卷起的长尾就像中了魔咒一般地糯软在床铺上。  
小小的花蕾开始一张一合的翕动，翻出些许晶莹的体液，鲜红嫩肉上湿漉漉地泛着水光，Loki轻轻地喘息和不时漏出来的黏腻呻吟都昭示着他的身体已经做好迎接被进一步开发的准备了。  
Thor将手心温暖的珠子按在穴口上，指头般大小的水晶立刻就被吞了进去。  
“嗯啊——”Loki控制不住地发出一声低吟，带着上扬的尾声，“那是什么？”入侵体内的是完全陌生的东西，并不粗大，却带着棱角，无数的又钝又硬的棱角，像Thor手上的硬茧一般，挤压过柔嫩的肠壁，带来阵阵酥麻的快感，他的前端已经完全挺立起来了，在没有任何抚慰的情况下，可怜地吐着前液。  
“你之前缠在手上的水晶。”Thor说着，将第二颗推了进去，吞下珠子的穴口，还贪婪地挽留了一下他的指尖，将亮晶晶的体液留在上面。  
“你真像是水做的，我的Loki。”Thor扶住Loki的脸侧，夺取他的唇舌，下面的手趁机又推入了几颗珠子，直到Loki的舌尖开始惊惶地推开他的缠绕，才结束了这个深吻。  
“太、太深了！”  
“是到了那里吗？”水晶的珠链还有七八颗在外面，刚刚推入的半颗卡在穴口上，透明的珠子被内壁的颜色映得一片鲜红，Thor试探地压了一下，引来Loki一声惊喘。  
“不——嗯——”他的十指紧紧扣住了锁链，手臂上的青筋都爆了出来，慌乱地摇着头，圆润的珍珠从眼罩下滑出来，侧鳍和尾鳍都痉挛地颤动着，伴随着胸膛上铃铛清脆的响声，穴口缩紧又松开，像是想把那半颗水晶吐出来，偏偏被体液沾得滑腻腻的珠子不太受力而纹丝不动，到是上面数百个小小的棱角来回磨蹭得入口的嫩肉红肿了一圈。  
这情景让Thor血脉偾张，他停顿了一下，解开了自己的衣服，蹬掉长裤，将已经充血挺立的阴茎释放出来，天知道他现在多么想一把扯出那串该死的珠子，换自己的欲望进去，感受那柔嫩内里的吮吸和挤压。  
“张开嘴。”热烘烘的阴茎抵在了Loki半张的嘴唇上，“含着，然后按我教你的去做。”  
塞壬顺从地将前端包裹进嘴唇里，还疑惑地用舌尖扫了一下，塞壬的舌头上带着一些柔软的倒刺，像猫科动物一样，让他们能将骨头上残留的筋肉扫得干干净净，那一下正好扫在马眼上，又刺激又火辣，差点让Thor直接交代出来。  
Thor喘着粗气，开始怀疑这是个错误的决定，但依然俯下身，将塞壬挺立的阴茎纳入口中。  
Loki尝起来就像是腌制过的鲑鱼肉的味道，有些腥咸。  
他温柔地舔弄着柱身，手指挤压着尾端，感受着自己的下体被Loki灵巧的舌头同样地对待，眼前又是含着水晶珠链的穴口，可怜的肉缝被迫张开着，瑟缩着，挤出水润的汁液，透明的水晶壁上，内里褶皱不安分地蠕动被映射得清清楚楚，这里还能承受比水晶更大的东西，当它吞下Thor的阴茎时，那些褶皱都被拉伸撑开，紧紧地吸附着插入柱体，舍不得松开。  
Thor用手指将穴口撑得更开了一些，没有了阻隔的水晶球又下陷了一小半，刺激Loki得舔着他老二的舌头都伸直了，发出一声模糊的嗯嗯，还挺起腰把自己的阴茎往Thor喉咙里捅。  
Thor如愿给了他一个深喉，但Loki这个贪心的小坏蛋，直顾着自己享受，一次次将阴茎送进Thor的喉咙，满足得直呼噜，却把Thor笔挺的性器冷落在一旁，可怜的大家伙只能摩擦着他的脸颊和嘴唇来舒缓胀痛。  
Thor不满地按了一下穴口的水晶珠，他的手指顺利地带着两颗珠子插入了满是汁液的甬道。  
“啊——啊——”  
塞壬拔尖了声音，抵在Thor喉咙的性器突突地跳动，甬道绞紧了Thor的手指，尾端高高地翘起，连鳍都张得开开的。  
Thor及时地抬起身，塞壬半透明的精液就一波波打在了他的胸口，又稀稀拉拉地滴落在自己的小腹和鱼尾上。  
Thor用手指拨弄按压被甬道吃进去的水晶珠，惹得还没完全软下去的前端又零零散散地吐出几口精液，塞壬意乱情迷地低吟着，像在哼唱一段淫靡诱人的曲调。  
前端得到释放后，穴内的麻痒和空虚就更加明显起来，Loki难耐地摆动腰肢，内里的嫩肉挤压着不光滑的珠串，主动迎合Thor手指的翻搅，想要更多，被粗暴地顶弄，撑开，填满，特别是甬道的深处，那几颗该死的珠子磨得他又麻又软，在敏感带上滑来滑去，却达不到极致的快感。  
他想要更大的，更热的，更长更硬的东西。  
他想要Thor的阴茎插进来，狠狠捣弄瘙痒不止的蕊心，用滚烫的精液浇灌他，填满他，让他又痛又爽，哭嚎不已。  
如果他的双手是自由的，他一定会拉过Thor，扶着那根火热的肉棒，引导它插入自己的穴口，一直顶到最深处。  
但现在他没办法掌控这个，只能用言语要求。  
“Thor，进来，快进来。”  
“把它们吐出来。”Thor说着拔出了手指，翻过身用勃起顶弄着含着珠链的穴口，把玩Loki胸口上的小铃铛，时不时地轻捏一把已经胀大得像两颗红艳艳小葡萄的乳尖。  
“Thor……Thor……”Loki压根儿不想完成这个羞耻的动作，他不介意在人类面前赤裸身体，因为所有的塞壬都这样肆无忌惮地展示自己的美丽，他也不会避讳对情欲的需求与渴望，外表和交配本身就是大自然赋予每个生物的馈赠，它们都该是光明正大的，但唯独吐出珠链不行。这个动作就像是要求他在Thor的注视之下，表演排泄的过程。  
Loki向来都是躲在深海的珊瑚丛或者岩石后完成这个，然后再认认真真地将它们掩埋好，成为海底植物们的养料。  
这个举动是不应该被观察和亵玩的，不然他和那些没有智慧的生物们又有什么区别呢。  
穴口被有节奏撞击着，珠串将这个律动带入到蕊心深处去，偏偏力度不够让他攀上高潮，乳头被玩弄也搞得他燥热难耐。  
“Thor——”他仰起脖子，企图诱惑Thor把那个玩意取出来，两支手指粗鲁塞进了他的嘴里，捏住了他的舌尖，让他无法发出完整的音节。  
口水顺着他无法闭合的嘴唇滑到枕头上，Thor的手指抚摸着他的舌苔，他想把它们推出去，但是舌尖不够力量，软软的力度更像是舔弄和讨好。  
下面的珠链被Thor顶得更深了一些，折磨地轻蹭着他内里，麻痒顺着尾骨一直蔓延到尾鳍末梢去，射过一次的前端晃晃悠悠地挺立起来，让他又焦躁又饥渴，他真想狠狠地咬掉Thor的手指头，嚼碎了吞进肚子里。  
“吐出来。”Thor停止了顶弄，塞在Loki嘴里的手指也抽了出来。  
热乎乎的身体从Loki上方离开，窸窸窣窣地翻动着什么。  
“我不！”Loki扭动着尾巴，沙哑着声音愤怒地叫道。  
留在体外的几颗珠子摇晃着，撞击着他的鳞片和性器，这种感觉又屈辱又羞耻。  
他想要翻身利用床铺的摩擦力将那个玩意拔出来，偏偏又被锁链限制，只能狂暴地用尾尖拍击床铺。  
房间传来破空的声音，Loki刚刚警觉的立起耳鳍，立即被性器上传来的痛楚击中了。  
“呜——”并不是难以忍受的痛楚，只是猝不及防，像被粗糙的手指碾过，疼痛过后立刻窜上旺盛的欲火。  
“听话，把它吐出来，换上我的阴茎，怎么样？”他渴望的那个大家伙在入口磨蹭了两下，Thor还坏心眼地往他的脆弱的耳鳍上吹了一口热气，让他控制不住绷紧了身体，将甩出来一点的半颗珠子又咕噜地吞了进去。  
“把它拿出来！”他怒气冲冲地命令道，回应他的是下一次抽打。  
“我讨厌你！”  
皮鞭落在他的乳尖，腰侧和性器上，简直让他发狂，欲望蒸腾着身躯，他觉得他都快要被活活烧死了。  
“我、我要吃了你。”  
最后他哽咽着说。  
Thor的手掌按压磨蹭过血红的鞭痕，还恶意地用细细的包裹着皮革的鞭柄挑开穴口，戳刺碾轧颤抖的嫩肉，往里面吹气。  
“你舍不得的，你爱我。”  
这句话让Loki的骄傲彻底崩溃了，他放声哭了出来，他明明比Thor厉害那么多，现在Thor还反抗他，不服从他的命令，不满足他的欲望，他本来应该吃掉Thor的。  
但他做不到。  
Loki委屈得要命，欲望得不到纾解也让他难受得快要被热死。他哭得上气不接下气，紧绷地蜷起尾巴缩成了一团，止不住地痉挛发抖。  
“别哭，对不起，都是我的错——”这吓坏了Thor，他扔开鞭子，慌慌张张地解开手铐，扯掉眼罩将Loki一把抱进怀中，轻柔地抚摸着他的后背帮他顺气，急切地问：“有伤到哪里吗？”  
Loki的眼睛都哭红了，他也不回答Thor的话，咬着唇哽咽抽泣，珍珠啪嗒啪嗒地打在Thor的腹肌上，Thor那个本来还可以用一下的玩意现在都耷拉下去了，Loki哭得更厉害了。  
Thor小心翼翼地取下了乳夹，随手甩在地上，看着胀大了一倍的乳头，他满怀歉意地左右轻轻吻了一下，放开Loki，“我去拿点药膏过来，对不起。”  
他刚刚想翻身下床，Loki拉住了他。  
“弄出来。”  
Loki的声音哑得要命，Thor几乎想杀了自己。  
他捏住了珠链的尾端，又担心是这些坚硬的宝石弄伤了Loki，一边揉捏着前端翘起的阴茎，一边按压着穴口的边缘来让他放松身体，缓缓地拉出珠链。  
“嗯啊——”感受到坚硬的带着棱角的凸起依次摩擦过内里的环口，一股股舒爽的浪潮振荡过整个身躯，Loki满足地眯起了眼睛，脸颊轻轻地磨蹭着Thor暖烘烘的胸膛，浅浅地呻吟，偶尔探出舌尖舔舐那强壮隆起的肌肉，甚至控制不住地收紧了内壁，挽留着珠串，让划过肠壁的力道更加清晰刺激。  
“快，快一点……”这个速度太慢了，像挠痒痒一般，搞得深处的花蕊瘙痒不止，随着珠子挨个经过浅一些的敏感带时，Loki按捺不住地抓住Thor的手指狠狠地塞入内里，快速地拔出又插入，艳红的嫩肉被带出穴口又被粗暴地捅进去，一直戳上浅处的敏感带。  
“嗯——啊、啊——”Loki扭动着腰肢享受着玩弄内里的乐趣，当整串珠子被啵的一声拔出穴口，前端也抖动着再次射了出来。  
就应该自己掌控局势才对，他捏了捏Thor重新硬挺的阴茎，仰倒在床铺里，双手撑开自己还在流着汁水的穴口，将穴内艳红的收缩的褶皱展示给Thor，诱惑地舔着唇命令道：“像刚才我给你示范的那样，用力一些，别每次都像没吃饱一样，知道吗？”  
“你这个趾高气扬的小混蛋，我会操到你求饶。”Thor扑了上来，恶狠狠地说。  
他将阴茎对准这个饥渴淫荡的蜜洞，一挺腰直直地捅进了底部，逼迫耷拉下来的前端又挤出了几滴精液。  
他一直担心自己太过急进会弄伤Loki，现在才搞明白Loki根本看不上他之前的体贴绅士。  
既然Loki不想要细腻的性爱，他也不介意在床铺里做一个粗鲁的混蛋。  
他挺动着腰胯，重重地捣击销魂的深处，每一次都退到穴口再破开内里的环，顶上骚动不已的蕊心，同时照顾到两个敏感点。塞壬原本微凉的内壁被摩擦得滚烫，淌着汁水的嫩肉紧紧地包裹着柱身，蠕动着吸吮着顶端，内里的那道环口在每次退出时还会死死地咬住龟头不啃松口，直让人想永远停留在里面，化成一个整体才好。  
身下的塞壬已经完全沉入了情欲之中，他的全身都变得粉润火热，还一手抚摸着自己的身躯和性器，一手磨蹭揉弄着他们的连接之处。  
Loki这种妖艳淫荡的模样只会在Thor面前展现，而对于其他人类，都傲慢得不屑一顾。  
Loki的意识被强烈的快感冲击得朦朦胧胧，双手揉搓着自己的胸膛，拉扯肿胀的乳尖，张着嘴流溢出甜腻的呻吟，但还是不够。  
“Thor……”他被操得说不出一句完整的话，断断续续地提出自己的要求，“乳、乳头……捏捏嗯……它们啊——”  
Thor捏住被Loki自己挠得有些破皮的乳尖，用力一拧，差点被下面夹得射出来。  
“操！”Thor忍不住骂了一句粗口，埋头咬上Loki的胸膛，留下一个个红肿的带着牙印的吻痕，在Loki还没来得及提出更多要求前狠狠地堵住了他的嘴，接着他们气喘吁吁地交换了第二个吻，第三个吻，无数个吻，好像他们的唇舌也操在了一起。  
Thor的双手也没有闲下来，狂暴粗鲁地揉搓着Loki的腰侧，乳尖，和所有的敏感部位，留下一个个紫红的指痕，还时不时捏捏戳着他小腹的阴茎。  
又急又密的快感将Loki再度推上了顶峰，前端射出的汁液几近透明，深处也涌出一股暖流，Thor感受着穴内的战栗和紧缩，带着褶皱的嫩肉紧紧地包裹在阴茎上，咬合着插入的肉柱每一处，颤动着吮吸着凸起的青筋，挤压婆娑着顶端，那种滋味是无法被形容的极致痛快，Thor停下动作，指腹沿着Loki腰侧肌肉的迷人凹陷慢慢地向上推动，感受着手掌下的皮肤隆起又平复，还带着细微的抽搐。  
“唔嗯……”Loki发出一声含糊的鼻音，迷惘地睁着眼，一点点舌尖挂在他半张开的嘴唇上，濒死一般喘着气。  
Thor细细地享受了一番被操到高潮的肠壁带来的吮吸，再深深地埋进去，直到两人完全贴合在一块儿，不留一丝缝隙。  
“Thor……够、够了……我承受不了……嗯啊……太深了……啊——”  
Loki发出一声带着气音的尖叫，他绷直身躯，下巴仰起露出脆弱的脖颈，Thor低下头一口咬在他的喉结上，开始新一轮的操弄，又急又快，直击敏感带。Loki被操得失去了声音，身体爆发出一阵剧烈的颤抖，体内再次淌出了一波热液，浇在Thor的龟头上。  
这些动作似乎已经耗完了他所有的力气，他的手臂和尾巴都瘫软进床铺里，随着Thor的动作而摆动。  
Thor抱着他翻了一个面，让他伏在自己胸膛上，然后双手掐住他的腰将他抬起一些，再重重按下。  
“不要了……哈啊、哈——Thor——”Loki奄奄一息地趴在Thor胸膛上，声音又哑又疲倦，和刚才趾高气扬的态度简直判若两人。  
“我说过我会操到你求饶。”Thor冷酷地说，他猛然加速地冲刺，次次都捣在颤抖的蕊心上。  
Loki已经分不清是痛苦还是无尽的高潮了，他茫然地摇着头，顺着本能发出无意义的呻吟和哭泣，口水顺着他合不上的嘴唇里滴下来，落到Thor的胸膛上。  
“求你——啊啊啊——”  
一波波滚烫的精液打在了颤抖不已的内壁上，Loki不由自主地哆嗦着，感觉到肠道都被Thor的精液填满了，身躯都散发出Thor的味道。  
Thor一边射精一边减缓了速度慢慢地抽动着，Loki体内流出的粘液都将他的下身搞得湿淋淋的一片。  
好像他的塞壬是雪做的王子，被他的体温和性爱烤化成一滩清水。  
Loki已经彻底地失了神，呆呆愣愣地睁着眼，带着高潮的轻颤，连Thor射完精退出他的身体，也只含糊地哼了一声，任Thor将他放回床铺，软着尾骨，精液混合着分泌的粘液一起从无法闭合的洞穴里缓缓的流出来，染脏漂亮的鳞片。  
Thor抽过床单胡乱帮他擦了几把，然后从浴室里拿出一条湿润的毛巾。  
好一会儿，Thor都帮他擦拭完身体了，Loki才如梦初醒地眨了眨眼。  
“有点意思。”他眯着眼说，身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，酥麻慵懒，他舔了舔唇，“下次我们可以试试其他的几件，除了那个水晶链子，我讨厌它。”  
“刚刚你下面的小洞死死地咬着它都不肯让我拔出来。”Thor拿着毛巾，掏挖着残余在内里的精液，惹得手掌之下的身躯又一阵颤抖。  
“我只是讨厌它，没否认它。”Loki诚实地说，他非常满意Thor的服务，于是他抓住Thor的下巴，奖励给他一个吻。  
情欲退却后温柔的，单纯的吻。  
“Loki，等我年老了，无法再保护你的时候，你就吃掉我，然后回到海里去，这样我们就能一直在一起了。”扶着Loki的后颈，Thor终于将他的担忧说出了口，他在岛上训练军队，装备军舰和城墙，将他们的领地保护得固若金汤，阻隔那些觊觎财富和威胁到他家人的未知危险。  
Loki淡淡地一挑眉，问道：“人类能活多久？”  
“八十多，我想我应该可以？”Thor挠了挠后脑勺，不确定地说。  
“那你现在多少岁了？”  
“二十二岁，在这个秋天。”现在他还年轻，健壮，他们的领地也足够强大，安全。  
“塞壬的寿命在一百五十岁左右，而我已经度过了五十多个冬天了。”  
“唉？可你看起来比我还年幼。”Thor瞪大了眼睛，不光是外貌，有些举动让Loki看起来也像是个少不更事的孩子。  
“你长得太着急了。”Loki斜眼瞥向Thor下巴上茂密的胡茬，“塞壬的幼年期很长，要经过十五年左右才会二次发育，显露性征，进入成长期，等到第一次发情的来临，才算做成年。”  
“她们都认为我活不长久，因为我和其他塞壬不一样。所以，也许我会先死去，然后你就可以把我埋在泥土里了。”  
Thor心疼地摩挲Loki的脸侧，但如果真是这样，他又庆幸他能比Loki活的更长久，因为被剩下来的那个才是最痛苦的。  
“你不想回到海里去么？那里更加自由。”  
Loki恼火地揪住Thor脸侧的金发，对这个问题不予回答。  
Thor笑眯眯地用一个吻作为求饶，Loki才勉强地松开了手。  
过了一会儿，他郁郁寡欢地说：“如果你在我之前死亡，我就把你带回到约顿海姆去，那里是我的领土，常年覆盖着冰雪，我会把你冻起来，保存很久很久，一直到我生命的尽头。”  
“我爱你，Loki。”  
“当然你必须爱我，你这个多愁善感的傻瓜。”  
他们又交换了一个吻。  
这次不是纯情的吻。  
天气开始炎热起来时，Loki产下了两颗卵。  
城堡周围的海滩被戒严了  
半年后，Thor不光建起了养猪场，还有一个养鹅的基地。


End file.
